The Stained Marble
by meryvamp
Summary: **Final Chap is up!** Aido watches silently as Kaname's suffering grows. What ails Kaname, and since when did Aido's heart ache so much from just gazing upon Kaname? Will Aido have the strength to face Kaname and ease his suffering once and for all?
1. Teach Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own VK. All rights belong to Matsuri Hino.

**Warnings:** Nudity, Kink, Blood, and much, much more

**Author's Notes: **I'm honestly not sure how long this will be. However, please enjoy and feel free to leave comments!

**Pairings:**Kaname X Aido….and later, Aido X ? Stayed tuned if you wanna find out!

**Preview Line:**Kaname belonged to him, not forever, just in these brief moments. He could do as he pleased with Kaname. That was what Kaname's eyes told him. 

**The Stained Marble**

**Chapter One**  
><em>Teach Me<em>

Translucent, turquoise, a perfect circle.

Aido gripped the marble in his hand, feeling its small precious weight against the center of his palm. How could such an insignificant object make him feel so peaceful?

Aido rolled onto his side, the bed sheets tangling around his body, and he held up the tiny marble into the filtered light from the stained glass window of his room. The little amount of light that peaked through the window decorated Aido's room in shades of red and dark blue, and turned the once turquoise marble almost black.

Aido frowned, sighed, and sat up in bed, clasping the marble away from the disgusting rays of light in his room. Dressed in his bunny rabbit print pajamas, Aido stretched, slipped on his matching bunny slippers, but before going to take his shower, he opened the drawer of his nightstand. Inside Aido opened a smaller box with the lock on it and gently placed his cherished marble inside. Aido quickly took the key from around his neck, locked the box, and closed the drawer.

As he walked to the bathroom, his thoughts began to drift. Aido wondered when his life became centered around Kaname. Why did Aido keep replaying _that _day in his mind over and over again? The day that Kaname handed him that damned blue marble!

Aido shook his head even as the cold water poured over his blond hair, soaking it down. _No_, he thought, it wasn't because of _that _day that Aido couldn't stop thinking about Kaname.

Lately, it was as if Kaname were a different person all together. Ever since Aido and the rest of the Night Class had followed him to Cross Academy, Aido could tell that something was wrong with Kaname. Something was different. He had changed somehow, almost like he was suffering but didn't want to admit it.

Aido clenched his jaw, turned off the water, and grabbed for a towel. His mind still wandered. He remembered what Kaname looked like every time he interacted with Yuuki Cross, and it was only then that Kaname made that face; the face of vulnerability. Aido hated it that Kaname could be so weak around her, and on top of it, she didn't even seem to notice or care.

Frustrated by his thoughts, Aido finished drying off, grabbed a pair of clothes from his closet, and went back to the bathroom to brush out his ruffled hair. Staring into his own reflection, Aido's bright blue eyes only reminded him of that damn marble. Why couldn't he think of anything else besides Kaname? And what was he supposed to do about it?

Aido's anxiety over Kaname and his own incompetence were at its boiling point. He couldn't just sit and watch Kaname suffer anymore, but at the same time, he didn't know how to help Kaname, or even if he should. But perhaps, like he had done long ago on _that _day, he would go to Kaname and offer himself and his services once again. Even if it didn't make a difference at all, at least Aido will have known that he had tried his hardest to ease Kaname's suffering.

Aido finished buttoning up his blue-collared shirt and tucking it in. He kept on the pink bunny slippers and didn't bother with putting on his dress shoes since he'd just be going down the hallway to Kaname's study.

The Night Class didn't have any classes until nighttime, but they often woke up midday or late evening. By the glare on his glass window, Aido could already guess that it was approaching evening hours.

Aido chewed his lower lip nervously as he thought about all of the things he would say to Kaname and of Kaname's possible responses. The latter had Aido's stomach in knots, and for several minutes, he couldn't seem to even open the door to his own room.

Nevertheless, Aido took a deep breath, cleared his thoughts of all negative possibilities and tried to regain his determination. He opened his door and headed down the long corridor, leading to Kaname's study all the way at the end.

Aido's footsteps slowed just short of Kaname's tall, wooden doors, and he raised a hand to knock, then lowered it, but raised it again. Aido fidgeted, debating what to do, but too scared to act now that he was face-to-face with Kaname's door.

One of the doors to Kaname's study burst open, revealing Kaname, who stood slightly behind the doorway with a smug but dark expression.

"Hanabusa, I thought I heard someone. Come in." His voice was low, husky, and business-like.

Feeling as if he'd been caught-in-the-act, Aido followed Kaname through the doors, shutting the door behind him. Kaname ignored Aido's presence as he crossed back over to his mahogany desk and sat down in his black leather chair.

Kaname wore his usual black buttoned-up shirt except several of the top buttons were messily left undone as if he were purposefully trying to show off his toned muscles underneath. Kaname's body was taut with lean muscles, traveling from his biceps to the chiseled abs hidden underneath his collared shirt. He also wore nice tan trousers and black polished shoes.

Kaname's flowing brown locks fell dangerously into his eyes, which were surrounded by long, luscious eyelashes. Aido scanned Kaname's body in its entirety, jealousy seeping in as he realized he would never look anything like Kaname with his shorter build and smaller muscles.

Kaname crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair nonchalantly. "What brings you here, Hanabusa?"

Kaname's mere presence had distracted Aido from his task at hand, and flustered, Aido began pulling on the edges of his sleeves, yet another nervous tick of his. Aido managed to clear his throat, uncomfortable under Kaname's watchful gaze, and he bravely took another step into the room. Aido knew he would lose his nerve if he didn't move closer.

Aido opened his mouth to speak to Kaname, to say something, but suddenly and embarrassingly, he realized he had no idea what to say or how to start out. Aido didn't have any solid evidence as to why Kaname was acting the way he was and looking so vulnerable all the time. He couldn't be positive that it was because of Yuuki, so he couldn't bring her up.

The more Aido stood dumbfounded with his mouth open and his fingers fidgeting, the more he felt foolish for even thinking he could find the right words to ease Kaname's pain. Aido worried even if he found the right words, his words wouldn't be enough to ease Kaname. He also feared that if he said the wrong thing, Kaname would throw him away, forcing him to leave Kaname's side forever.

At that somber thought, Aido's nervous fidgeting stopped and his whole body began shaking slightly but uncontrollably. Kaname's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He uncrossed his legs and slowly stood up. He stayed by his desk and let out a long, trembling sigh.

"Hanabusa, you smell of fear," Kaname said, closed his eyes, and threw his head back to sniff the air about him.

Aido watched as Kaname licked his lips, tasting the essence of Aido's fear and drowning in it. An involuntary shudder traveled down Aido's spine as the pull of desire spiked within the room.

Kaname opened his eyes fully, turning his attention back to Aido, perhaps realizing he'd almost lost himself to the bloodlust and desire.

"Please, Hanabusa, don't come in here and fear me. You'll tempt me too much," Kaname said but his voice was barely above a whisper.

Aido recognized that tone in Kaname's voice and knew he was vulnerable, weak. And here, Aido thought it was all Yuuki Cross' fault, but as Aido stared at Kaname in disbelief, he saw a shattered, broken, and almost raw Kaname.

Kaname's icy exterior, which kept everyone at bay, lay broken and crumbled at his feet. Aido didn't think he alone had done this, but that perhaps Kaname had slowly been becoming like this since arriving at Cross Academy.

Aido hated seeing him like this. It wasn't the Kaname he knew and loved. Aido would change him back no matter what the cost.

The fear and shaking were gone, dissipated with Aido's determination and courage. He took a few more steps closer to Kaname's desk and into the study. Kaname's brown eyes widened as he noticed the resolve in Aido's brilliant, blue eyes.

"Kaname, I don't want you to suffer anymore. I don't know why you are like this, but you remember that I swore I'd serve you and only you. I love you, Kaname!" Aido cried, and as he reached Kaname, Aido fell to his knees before Kaname, grabbing onto Kaname's trousers for dear life.

Utter silence followed, and Aido felt his eyes welling up as his face began to flush red from embarrassment when his last words, 'I love you, Kaname!' continued to ring loudly in his ears.

Fearful of punishment, or worse rejection, Aido buried his tearful face in Kaname's thigh.

"Hanabusa," Kaname said softly, and Aido flinched.

Aido expected Kaname to violently shove him off, or to use his powers on Aido, but when he heard Kaname's gentle reply, Aido was thrown completely off guard.

Aido froze as Kaname lightly stroked his golden hair with his long slender fingers. His touch was soothing and relaxing, and before Aido knew it, Kaname's fingers trailed down towards Aido's chin, lightly pulling up, and drawing Aido's eyes up into Kaname's dark gaze.

Kaname's dark brown eyes looked almost black in the dim light of his office, and Aido gulped as he realized Kaname's eyes were dark from desire. What did that mean? Did Kaname desire Aido physically, or did he just desire his blood? But if it was Aido's blood, how come Kaname's eyes hadn't turned red from the bloodlust?

Aido gave Kaname a questioningly look, but he only smirked down at Aido confidently. Kaname's smirk grew somewhat wicked, and before Aido could protest or even blink, Kaname grabbed Aido's right hand and brought it up to Kaname's crotch.

Through the thin material of the trousers, Aido easily felt Kaname's hardness and felt his own face flush from embarrassment. But even if Aido actually wanted to pull his hand away, Aido could never disobey Kaname. And besides that, Aido already loved Kaname, but he never imagined that Kaname would actually want Aido to touch him in such a way.

Aido held his hand there, stunned. Aido didn't know what to do with another man, let alone a man like Kaname. He'd never been with a man and didn't have the slightest idea what Kaname wanted him to do. But Kaname quickly gathered that Aido didn't know what he was doing, placed his hand on top of Aido's, and began to guide Aido's hand up and down Kaname's crotch. Kaname throbbed against Aido's hand, and Kaname's head fell back, sighs and moans escaping his lips.

When Aido had the hang of the stroking motion, Kaname released his hand and let Aido do all the work. Kaname continued to quiver in ecstasy against Aido's hand.

The more Aido watched Kaname, the more his own body began to respond. That same part began to twitch between Aido's legs as Kaname's moans grew louder. Aido found himself wanting more, wanting to see Kaname's hardness, and wanting to feel it raw in the palm of his hand.

The urge overwhelmed Aido, and he quickly stopped his hand's movement, stunning Kaname. But Aido wasted no time and swiftly unhinged Kaname's belt, tugging on it for a moment as it caught. The belt clanked as it came lose, and Aido, too afraid to look up into Kaname's eyes, focused on unzipping the trousers. With a loud gulp, Aido undid the top button to Kaname's pants and watched as they fell almost effortlessly from his slim, muscled body.

Kaname wore silky black boxers, and through the flimsy, smooth cloth, Aido saw Kaname's hardness poking at the top. Through the small, convenient hole in the boxers, Aido reached his hand inside and touched Kaname. Aido's fingers lightly trailed the side of him, taking note of his girth and length.

When Aido's fingers reached the top, he felt Kaname twitch as if that part of him were begging for Aido to wrap his entire hand around him. Kaname was pressed up into his boxers and so Aido grabbed him all the way around, pulling and tugging downward on Kaname's hardness in order to bring it out through the hole in the boxers and in front of Aido's very eyes.

Aido stared at the long, huge member between Kaname's legs, and again envy seeped into Aido's bones. Kaname's body looked like it had been chiseled out of icy or stone, beautifully sculptured and without any flaws. Aido could feel a pang go through him as he looked up at Kaname, yet at the same time, Kaname looked down at Aido with lecherous eyes. Kaname pulsated in Aido's hand, and something electrifying went through Aido at the mere thought that he had been the one to excite Kaname.

Kaname belonged to him, not forever, just in these brief moments. He could do as he pleased with Kaname. That was what Kaname's eyes told him. If that was the case, Aido didn't want to waste any time with regrets.

Aido grabbed Kaname with both of his hands and brought him to his mouth. Again, Aido wasn't completely sure what he was doing since he'd never done this with a man, but he wanted to make Kaname feel good and possibly like him.

The only thing Aido did know was what Kaname had already taught him with his hands. So, Aido repeated a similar motion with his mouth over Kaname's hardness, which was easier said than done considering Kaname's size. As Aido went up and down on Kaname, he found himself near choking when the length of Kaname hit the back of his throat.

Finally, Kaname pulled Aido's head back, curled his lips dangerously, and said, "It's okay, Hanabusa. I will teach you…_everything_."


	2. Hands and Mouth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own VK. All rights belong to Matsuri Hino.

**Warnings:** Nudity, Kink, Blood, and much, much more

**Author's Notes: **I'm honestly not sure how long this will be. However, please enjoy and feel free to leave comments!

**Pairings:**Kaname X Aido….and later, Aido X ? Stayed tuned if you wanna find out!

**Preview Line:** Pain mixed with pleasure, and wave after wave of ecstasy coursed through Aido's body like liquid fire.

****

**  
>The Stained Marble<strong>

**Chapter Two**  
><em>Hands and Mouth<em>

Aido wiped the saliva from the corner of his mouth, knowing he was full on red from embarrassment. Aido managed to get to his feet and inadvertently backed into Kaname's desk. Kaname gave a wide smile, showing some fang and stepped forward, cornering Aido. He put both of his arms on the desk, on either side of Aido, but not touching Aido. Kaname was close enough to feel his breath on Aido's cheek, but he still did not touch Aido.

"Hanabusa, this shirt is bothersome. Take it off," Kaname said, his voice sounding edgy and forceful.

Aido noticed that while Kaname had already lost his trousers and wore only his boxers and shirt, Aido was still fully dressed. Fearful of disobeying Kaname, Aido quickly began to fumble with the buttons of his collared shirt.

Kaname watched carefully as Aido slowly stripped off his shirt, and Kaname leaned in closer, though still not touching Aido but just enough to make it difficult for Aido to pull off the shirt.

As soon as the shirt fell to the floor, Kaname bent his head to Aido's neck, allowing only his soft, warm breath to touch the surface of his skin. Kaname traveled down Aido's body until he reached his nipple. The mere promise of Kaname's lips touching Aido in that spot caused an involuntary shudder throughout his entire body, causing his nipples to go hard.

Kaname chuckled just short of touching Aido, his breath hitting Aido's nipple in hot, raw puffs. Aido closed his eyes and tried not to squirm since he knew Kaname was just teasing him. But just as Aido was preparing himself for another ticklish, hot breath of Kaname's on his skin, Kaname's wet, warm tongue flicked out licking Aido's hard nipple.

"Aaaah," Aido cried out, unable to stop himself as pleasure trailed up through his body.  
>Kaname leaned back from Aido's bare chest, his dark eyes swimming dangerously, and he smiled, showing half-fang.<p>

"Mmmm, you are extra sensitive here," and he pointed to Aido's nipple, circling it with his long fingernail until Aido's nipple was pink and pointy. Kaname licked his lips hungrily, roughly grabbed onto Aido's shoulders, and dug his face into Aido's chest.

Kaname's tongue flicked back and forth on Aido's nipple until he slowly began to pull harder and harder on Aido. He took Aido's nipple and began to suck on it, even using his fangs to lightly bite Aido.

Aido moaned against Kaname, grasping his head as he sucked away at his nipples. Aido's body was in sensory overload when one of Kaname's fangs hit his nipples a bit too hard, and Aido felt a sting of pain shoot through his body.

"Nnngh," Aido cried out while trying to bite back the pain.

Kaname did it a second time only harder, almost piercing the skin, and this time Aido almost shoved Kaname off of him. But Aido was afraid if he shoved Kaname away that Kaname wouldn't ever want him again. Still, Aido didn't really like pain and hoped that Kaname would stop.

Kaname moved against Aido, his lips traveling just below Aido's nipple as if he were looking for a different spot to lick. He tasted that spot with his tongue a few times, and moaned against Aido's skin.

Aido thought it was peculiar that Kaname was now licking just below Aido's nipple and was frustrated since his nipple had felt more pleasurable. Aido decided to tell Kaname that, or at least figure out why he'd moved spots.

Aido looked down at Kaname and brushed his long brown locks to the side, so that he might draw his attention. Just as Aido moved to look at Kaname, Kaname stopped his licking, arched his head back, and opened his mouth wider than before to reveal not only his sharp, pointy fangs, but his crimson bloodlust eyes as well.

Immediately, Aido tried to struggle out of Kaname's grasp as terror gripped him but it was already too late. Aido was no match against the strength of a pureblood, and Kaname held him easily in place as his fangs came striking down into Aido's flesh with lighting speed and deadly precision.

"Waaaah-," Aido cried out in pain as Kaname's fangs retracted from his flesh, and Aido's blood began to pour out into his mouth.

But the pain was short lived as Kaname's hand reached down between Aido's legs and began to fondle him. Pain mixed with pleasure, and wave after wave of ecstasy coursed through Aido's body like liquid fire.

Kaname's other arm was wrapped tightly around Aido's upper back, supporting his limp weight as Kaname latched onto Aido's chest, thirstily drinking his blood. Aido could feel Kaname's need, his longing, and his desperation. Aido stroked Kaname's beautiful brown hair and gladly fed him.

Each stroke of Kaname's hand was reverberated ten times by the suction of his lips. Kaname pulled from two different spots on Aido's body, yet those spots became connected through the pull of Aido's blood. With each pull or each suck of Kaname's lips, Aido felt his blood being sucked out of him, yet at the same time, this sensation sent waves all the way down to his crotch, making it seem as if Kaname's lips had actually touched him there as well.

Aido's mind and body were reeling. He couldn't decipher where Kaname's lips ended and where his hands began anymore. Kaname was all over his body, touching him, and he was even inside of his blood, making his body boil. Aido's body stretched to its limit, hard and eager.

Lost in the pleasure, Aido groaned and rubbed against Kaname as he stroked Aido one last time, long and hard, and sucked the last drips of his blood. Kaname gripped Aido, tightly squeezing him, as he came breathlessly against Kaname.

"Ah!" Aido cried out as he climaxed and small tingles burst throughout his body in the aftereffects.

Still breathless, Aido felt his whole body drain of energy, and he leaned his head against Kaname's shoulder for support. But slowly, Kaname released Aido's wet crotch and lifted his bloodied chin from Aido's chest.

Aido couldn't meet Kaname's eyes. The embarrassment Aido felt helped him quickly clear his fogged mind and regain some of his drained energy. Aido hurriedly tried to scramble out of Kaname's grasp. He couldn't believe he'd actually come from a hand job and in his trousers no less.

"Damn it," Aido whispered to himself as he felt the sticky wetness start to turn cold within his boxers.

Kaname let Aido move away from him, chuckling to himself as he watched Aido. Aido could feel the heat on his face but didn't dare look at Kaname. Aido knew he was inexperienced in this and that Kaname was probably just using him for his own purposes, but still, it irritated Aido that Kaname would laugh at him. If Kaname thought Aido was so laughable in all of this, then why had he chosen him?

Aido realized he was scowling and probably looked like a pouty child, but he couldn't help it. Kaname didn't seem to notice though and moved around to the back of his desk. He bent down, opened a drawer, and pulled something out.

He came back up, and in his hands was a small, blue hand towel. He smiled and tossed it at Aido. Aido frowned even more. Kaname was definitely making fun of him. He thought it was funny that Aido had come in his trousers so easily from just Kaname's hand and mouth. Well, Aido definitely didn't find it funny. He found it embarrassing and didn't appreciate Kaname for laughing about it.

Aido pulled down his trousers a bit and tried to wipe the inside of his wet and sticky boxers.  
>Even though Kaname had laughed, Aido couldn't help but remember the feeling of Kaname's hand, the sensation of his warm tongue and soft lips as he drank his blood. Even if Kaname continued to laugh at him, or thought Aido was a bumbling, inexperienced idiot, it didn't really matter. The only thing that mattered was the fact that Kaname had finally touched him. Even if Aido woke up tomorrow and this was all a dream, it had been one hell of a dream.<p>

He really didn't want to wake up, even if Kaname continued to laugh at him.

Aido, realizing the inside of his boxers weren't going to get any less wet, gave up and started to pull up his trousers again. Out of the corner of Aido's eye, he noticed a blur of movement, and in that same instant, Kaname's slender fingers wrapped around Aido's wrist, stopping his movements. Startled, Aido looked up into Kaname's dark, desire-filled eyes.

Kaname's eyes were their normal color, but they remained shades darker, filled with lust. His tongue flicked out, licking the last of Aido's blood on his lips and chin. A shudder went through Aido's body at the sight of him.

Kaname was stunningly beautiful, yet his surreal beauty was also deadly, commanding, and sometimes it seemed it would consume Aido completely if he stared at Kaname for too long.  
>Kaname released Aido's wrist but gently moved his hand over top of Aido's and pressed down.<p>

"Take them off, Hanabusa. Slowly," Kaname said as he pushed Aido's hand into the waistband of his trousers.

Aido's eyes widened as Kaname took as step back, his head tilting to the side, and his lips curving upward into a devious smile. He was, indeed, having fun teasing Aido. Aido felt his entire face flushing red, not from embarrassment but from anger. He wanted to hit Kaname but, of course, he couldn't and wouldn't.

Aido wondered what Kaname had seen and felt when he drank his blood. Had Kaname been able to see all of Aido's feelings, all of the feelings he'd abhorred over the years? He didn't want to think about it. If that were really true, and now Kaname was teasing him, then Kaname never truly cared for him. And he just couldn't think that way about Kaname.

Kaname's actions never made sense to Aido, but regardless of why Kaname did the things he did, Aido could never disobey him. _Never._ That may be the reason why Kaname chose to constantly tease him.

Even as Aido's body shook, tremors of anger making him clench his eyes shut, he, against his own will, still found his hands moving towards the waistband of his trousers.

Happily, Kaname turned and crossed the room to leisurely sit down on the loveseat. He sat with his legs loosely crossed, still in his boxers and black buttoned-up shirt, and waved his hand for Aido to continue undressing. Again, Aido fought the urge to refuse Kaname and failed miserably as his body trembled even more underneath Kaname's lustful gaze.

Aido quickly dropped his eyes from Kaname's, finding it easier to move his hands if he wasn't looking directly at Kaname. Aido slowly began to pull down his trousers first. Aido didn't wait to see if Kaname was watching, or what sort of expression he had when Aido was only in his white boxer briefs with the small, visible stain on the front.

Aido quickly grabbed the waistband of the briefs and began to pull them down, but Kaname's voice stopped him. "No, slower," he corrected.

Immediately, Aido's eyes shot up to his and saw Kaname's flushed face. It was because of Aido's blood.

It was the only logical explanation since he'd just fed and the blood would be pumping through his system. But as Aido watched Kaname's heavy breathing and recognized his dangerous darkened gaze, Aido knew Kaname wasn't just flushed from Aido's blood. He was also extremely turned on again.

Aido watched in wonderment as Kaname's hand reached inside his own boxers and began to fondle himself. The sight of him touching himself because Aido turned him on made Aido's head spin, his own pulse began to quicken, and Aido's eyes could not leave his. Aido, too, began to touch himself, even though he hadn't pulled his briefs all the way down yet.

Within seconds, Aido was fully hard and bulging against the briefs. Slowly and without Kaname's instructions, Aido pulled his boxer briefs all the way off, exposing himself completely to Kaname. 


	3. Damn the Consequences

**Disclaimer: **I do not own VK. All rights belong to Matsuri Hino.

**Warnings:** Nudity, Kink, Blood, and much, much more

**Author's Notes: **I'm honestly not sure how long this will be. However, please enjoy and feel free to leave comments!

**Pairings:**Kaname X Aido….and later, Aido X ? Stayed tuned if you wanna find out!

**Preview Line:** Kaname's eyes looked black. "Hanabusa, I'm at my limit."

**The Stained Marble**

**Chapter Three**  
><em>Damn the Consequences<em>

Standing stark naked in front of Kaname, Aido began to panic and wondered if Kaname thought he was too small. Not only that, Aido worried he wouldn't be any good in bed with a man. He'd never had sex with a man, and Kaname was a pureblood, who probably had lots of experience, right?

The longer Aido stood there naked, exposed, and doubtful, the more his body lost its excitement. Kaname saw the doubts running across his face, and even though, Kaname had been full on hard, he stood up, now limp, and crossed over to Aido. Kaname wrapped his arms around Aido, tightly but gently.

"What's wrong, Hanabusa? You don't have to worry about anything. I promise you'll enjoy it with me," Kaname said, reading his mind.

Aido's face flushed against Kaname's chest, and he was glad Kaname still wore his shirt.

Aido's whole body burned against Kaname's cool skin, but Kaname didn't seem to notice. Although both of them had gone limp, Aido was still turned on by Kaname's scent and body. Just being touched by him or bitten by him was enough to get Aido back up again.

Kaname, sensing that Aido was more relaxed, softly caressed Aido's neck. He bent his lips down closer and began to kiss Aido's flesh. Aido couldn't resist, and the memory of Kaname's fangs sinking into his flesh came rushing back. His body and blood were boiling with heat at the mere thought of those fangs.

But Kaname did not sink his fangs in. His lips only tenderly brushed Aido's skin and softly traveled downward towards his collarbone and chest. Kaname's hands felt Aido's chest and lightly teased his nipples.

"Ah!" Aido cried out as Kaname squeezed one nipple rather hard, but as Kaname noticed, Aido was already throbbing between his legs.

Kaname smiled. "Do you really love my mouth and hand that much, Hanabusa?" he asked, but before Aido could give him a nasty look, Kaname grabbed Aido down between his legs and began to stroke him.

"Ah, no, Kaname!" Aido said and fell forward, leaning his head against Kaname's chest.

"Hmm, you really do like that," Kaname said, his head bent low next to Aido's ear. "But I won't let you come without me this time, Hanabusa."

Kaname's hand stopped, and Aido was left breathless. He watched as Kaname leaned back and unbuttoned his black shirt. In one swift movement, he tore off his boxers, revealing his monstrous hardness in all its glory.

Aido was too turned on to think about Kaname's size anymore, and Kaname knew it. Kaname grabbed Aido by the waist, causing them to touch down there. The feeling was shocking, warm and wet. On top of that, Kaname grabbed both of them and began rubbing them together in his hands. The heat between the two of them began to build, and the wetness became so intense that it only sounded like slurping noises.

Aido panted and clutched Kaname's unbuttoned shirt. Aido felt the orgasm ready to release but just as he was about to burst, Kaname stopped.

Kaname slid off his shirt and wiped his sticky hand on it. He crossed back over to the loveseat and sat down. His hard member stood up, twitching on his belly, and beckoning Aido. Aido was just as hard and wanted desperately to come. He still panted from Kaname's touch. Aido couldn't look at Kaname's hard, erect member without wanting him.

Aido gulped, and without even a word from Kaname, he walked over to the loveseat. Like a fool, though, he sat down next to Kaname.

Kaname watched with amused eyes as Aido tried to figure out what to do next. Kaname had purposefully turned Aido on to the brink of orgasm so that Aido would have to beg for it from Kaname. Yet another one of Kaname's ways to tease Aido.

But even as Aido tried to resist, his body felt uncomfortable, and his eyes wandered over to Kaname's hard abs, chiseled chest, and that pulsating member down below. Aido wanted to touch Kaname, his body needed to touch him, and before Aido knew it, his lips were on Kaname's chest, licking and sucking.

Aido's tongue traced Kaname's lovely, pink nipples, lightly biting every now and then. Kaname tilted his head back and moaned with pleasure.

Aido's kisses trailed steadily down farther and farther. He wanted to lick more and more of Kaname, but before Aido reached there, Kaname, with his pureblood reflexes and strength, lifted Aido from the cushion next to him and placed Aido on his lap.

Aido looked down at Kaname a bit confused, but he only smiled and held up two of his fingers.

"Lick my fingers, Hanabusa," he said, and his tone was deep and commanding.

Aido bent his head forward, no questions asked, and happily opened his mouth over Kaname's two long and slender fingers. Aido sucked, twirled his tongue, and pulled Kaname's fingers in and out, thoroughly wetting his fingers.

"Yes, that's enough," Kaname said, pulled out his fingers, and moved his hand towards Aido's behind. "Hanabusa, lift your body for me. Yes, like that."

"Ah, wait, what are you—," Aido said as two of Kaname's fingers pushed inside of him.

The fingers slid in easily since they were lubbed, and Aido cringed back a cry of pain as those fingers reached places inside of him no man, or no person for that matter, had ever been to. Aido, again, held onto Kaname and slightly prayed that this pain would end soon. He could not disobey Kaname, and he did not want to displease him.

The fingers inside of him did not move, but shyly, Aido looked up from Kaname's chest and into his eyes.

"I will not harm you. But you must try and relax. It will be more pleasurable that way," Kaname said, and his face was only inches from Aido's, his soft hair brushed against Aido's cheek.

Aido believed him, utterly and undeniably, and so, he nodded almost timidly. Kaname leaned forward those extra inches and their lips met. Aido realized, after all the things they had done, they had not kissed. But now, Kaname was kissing him.

Kaname's tongue came into his mouth hot and eager. Their tongues twirled, swapping back and forth, until they were both gasping for air. And vaguely, Aido felt Kaname's fingers beginning to move inside of him, but this time, it felt good.

Kaname pulled away, ending the kiss, but it wasn't enough for Aido. He quickly reached down for Kaname's mouth, and Kaname responded willingly. He opened his mouth for Aido and allowed Aido to take control of the kiss. Aido greedily licked the inside of Kaname's mouth and carefully traced his sharp fangs.

The thought of Kaname's fangs sent shivers down Aido's body and, almost involuntarily, his hips began to move against Kaname. Finally, Kaname turned his head away from Aido, panting, in order to forcefully end the kiss.

Kaname's eyes looked black. "Hanabusa, I'm at my limit."

"Ah, yes, please, Kaname," Aido pleaded, feeling his own wetness dripping onto Kaname's stomach.

Kaname didn't need any other invitations and could see the desire in Aido's eyes. He eased his two fingers out of Aido, making Aido spasm even more, and picked Aido up off his lap.

"Doing it on top wouldn't be the best position for your first time. Honestly, I don't think I'll be able to go all the way in with you on your first time. I don't want to break you," Kaname said, concern showing on his face for a brief instant.

Aido turned to stare up at Kaname. Truthfully, Aido had questioned whether or not he could go all the way through with this. It might have been Aido's imagination, but it seemed, maybe, just maybe, Kaname actually cared for Aido after all. Kaname's slight concern for Aido's wellbeing made all of Aido's doubts and fears disappear.

As Aido stared up at Kaname's chocolate eyes, he knew he would deny this vampire nothing.

"Turn over onto your stomach, Hanabusa. I won't go deep," Kaname said and watched as Aido lay down onto his stomach.

Kaname got into position behind Aido, his knees going on either side of Aido's knees, and he watched as Aido shivered underneath his touch. Aido was, indeed, scared of what was to come next, but he wasn't running.

"Lift your butt, Hanabusa," Kaname said, and again, it was a command.

Aido shuddered as if he was cold but that wasn't it. He wanted this, yet he feared it. He hated himself that he couldn't run from it. He lifted himself on his elbows and lifted his lower half even higher.

Aido felt Kaname's cold hand grab his bony hip, positioning him. Kaname's huge member touched that sensitive spot making Aido almost jump away from Kaname, but Kaname held him firmly in place.

Kaname moved his member against Aido over and over, just missing that sensitive spot. Kaname teased that spot, sometimes slipping the tip in, and then slipping back out and over the top of Aido's back.

Aido's body involuntarily trembled against Kaname, his hips moving with Kaname's movements, and his own dripping member was wet with desire. Aido moaned from frustration and pleasure.

"Do you want me, Hanabusa?" Kaname whispered seductively as he leaned over Aido's body and clutched Aido's member, squeezing tightly.

"Ah!" Aido cried out.

Kaname was testing Aido. They'd crossed the lines of friendship. Because they'd crossed that line, Kaname had to make sure that Aido could be with Kaname, and only Kaname, for as long as Kaname needed him, no matter what the consequences.

_Yes_, Aido thought, _it's always been Kaname_. _Damn the consequences. Friends or lovers, it will always be Kaname!_

"Yes," Aido managed as Kaname's grip loosened slightly. "It's always been you, my lord, and always will be."

Kaname released Aido and said, "Good boy."

He leaned back, moved against Aido once more, and pushed his tip inside of Aido again. Kaname stayed there for a moment but slowly continued to thrust in deeper. Aido cringed, but the pain, surprisingly, wasn't terrible. Aido was still erect and enjoying it.

"Keep going, Kaname," Aido said.

Kaname thrust in even more, deeper, and Aido cried out. It was deeper than his fingers had gone, and Kaname quickly pulled back out.

"Hanabusa, are you okay?" Kaname asked, and he sounded genuinely worried and scared.

"I'm fine. It was just shocking and a bit painful. I can get used to it, though. Please don't stop, Kaname," Aido said and turned his head slightly to look at Kaname.

Kaname looked hesitant, even remorseful, but he was also fully erect. Aido moved backwards into Kaname's member, tried to position himself but couldn't quite figure out the angle by himself, and realized he looked even more like an inexperienced idiot.

Kaname grunted, shoved Aido's hand away, and said, "Fine, but I'm really at my limit this time, Hanabusa."

Aido looked up into Kaname's darkened eyes and smiled. "Okay."

Kaname grabbed Aido by the hips, and Aido half-turned, half-watched as Kaname easily pushed himself into Aido. Aido wasn't sure why, but watching the action itself and watching Kaname's face made Aido all the more turned on, and he seemed to relax as Kaname pushed himself even deeper into him.

Aido was addicted to Kaname's face. He wasn't even aware that Kaname was completely inside of him, or that his whole body boiled from the rising pleasure. Kaname's fangs fully extended again but his eyes weren't red with bloodlust. It seemed his body was just lost in the pleasure, and perhaps, he wanted to sink his fangs into Aido's flesh but not necessarily drink his blood.

Aido watched Kaname's glistening body but not a drop of sweat dripped on it. The glisten was just from the rays in the room. Kaname's abs bunched deliciously with each thrust, and each pump grew more and more urgent. Kaname's eyes met Aido's, noticing he was watching him, and Kaname bent forward, his hands going to Aido's chest.

Kaname breathed heavily against Aido's back, and his fingers began to tweak Aido's nipples. Aido's body began moving along with Kaname's, and together, Aido thrust back against Kaname's deep thrust, causing an audible smack as their bodies slapped together.

Kaname grunted. "Mmm, Hanabusa, mmm, so good. Feels so good."

"Uuuhh, Kaname. Aaaaah," Aido gasped as Kaname's thrusts increased speed, heightening the pleasure, and building the climax to its breaking point.

Kaname moved his hand away from Aido's nipple, lower, and delicately wrapped his hand around Aido's dripping member.

"Mm, yes, Kaname! Please," Aido said as Kaname slowed down his violent thrusts to focus on stroking Aido.

Aido bit his lip and tasted his own blood. He licked his lips, pumping himself harder against Kaname's hand, and thrust back into Kaname's hips. Kaname reciprocated, pumped Aido's member faster, building the tension, and beat his own hips hard and deep into Aido, ramming his huge member deep inside Aido.

Kaname thrust forward one last time, fast and hard, and growled. He bent all the way over Aido, pumping him with one fist, and grabbed Aido's shoulder, lifting the front half of Aido's body up higher.

Before Aido could turn his head and question what Kaname was doing, Kaname buried his fangs deep in Aido's neck. The second his fangs hit Aido's flesh, Kaname moaned and came inside of Aido.

"Nnngh," Aido managed to bite back his cry of pain.

Aido cringed at the sting of Kaname's fangs and at the pinch that always happened as they retracted, but immediately afterwards, Aido's blood flowed out and Kaname began licking the wound.

Kaname moaned in ecstasy against his neck, but Aido felt Kaname pull out of him from behind. Kaname had already finished, but Kaname's hand still held Aido's firm hard member in his hand, continuing to stroke him, all the while licking his delicious blood from his neck.

"Kaname, aaaah, mmm, feels so good," Aido said, his voice coming out raspy as he felt the sudden bursting need to release.

Kaname rolled his tongue over the wound, licking the blood sweetly, almost as if he were savoring it. His hand paused briefly from the strokes to tease Aido's tip, and Kaname used his fingertip to tease the slit of Aido's tip. At the exact same time, Kaname's lips and tongue suddenly became aggressive, sucking his wound violently, assaulting him, drinking him, and even nipping at his flesh.

It was too much, and it sent Aido over the edge.

"Aaaaaaah!" Aido cried out as Kaname quickly wrapped his hand back around Aido's member and began furiously pumping out his orgasm.

Aido came partly in Kaname's hand and on the leather couch. His mind statyed in a heavenly fog as his body prickled all over with the wonderful after effects of his orgasm.

Gradually, Kaname released his sticky hand from Aido's member. Aido felt as Kaname licked his wound several more times, and for a moment, he wondered what Kaname was doing. However, when the wound began to tingle and heal, he realized Kaname must have used his powers to heal the small puncture wounds. Aido thought that was a bit strange considering all vampires heal eventually, especially a noble like himself. But maybe Kaname thought he'd taken too much of Aido's blood and needed to heal him. Again, Kaname's concern for Aido didn't make any sense.

Kaname calmly pulled himself off of Aido, detangling himself. Kaname turned and sat on the couch. Aido tried to turn around and sit next to him, but when he did, Aido could feel something leaking out of him. Aido's eyes widened with horror and his face reddened. So, this was what it meant to have sex with men?

Kaname didn't seem to realize what was going on, or why Aido wouldn't turn around. He eyed Aido suspiciously and said, "Hanabusa, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Again, he sounded genuinely worried for Aido. It made Aido's heart ache. Aido pursed his lips together, shook his head no but couldn't meet Kaname's eyes.

Kaname made a noise between a growl and a grunt, stood up, and crossed the room to the dropped hand towel that Aido had used earlier. He picked it up, came back, and sat down behind Aido. To Aido's terror, Kaname began to stuff the hand towel inside of Aido and clean Aido.

"Hey! I—It's fine! I—I can do it!" Aido stuttered, but Kaname slapped Aido's hand away.

"Hanabusa, I did this to you. Let me fix it," Kaname said, but his tone said that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Aido turned his head away, angry, but unable to deny him. Kaname's thorough cleaning didn't take long, but by the end of it, Aido was half-hard again.

Kaname put down the cloth, and Aido, thankful that the embarrassment was over, moved into a more comfortable sitting position. Aido didn't realize this allowed Kaname a full view of his front and a view of his half-erect member. Kaname smirked, but only stood up, picked up his boxers, and crossed the room, elegantly and nonchalantly. Kaname picked up his dropped trousers and began to dress as if nothing had transpired.

Aido's face still felt flushed from humiliation and anger. Yet, at the same time, his mind kept trying to process the fact that he'd even had sex with Kaname. His heart pounded in his chest at an impossible speed, and Kaname seemed so calm and collected about it. It frustrated Aido, made him want to yell and scream at Kaname, but mostly, he felt used and depressed.

Aido wasn't brave enough to question Kaname's authority. Not to mention, he was afraid to ask Kaname if he'd really just been used only for Kaname's pleasure. A sharp pang like a pointy needle pierced through Aido's heart. His chest felt heavy, and suddenly, Aido only wanted to escape Kaname's study.

While Kaname dressed himself, Aido hurriedly found his clothes scattered about and got dressed.

"Where are you going in such a rush, Hanabusa?" Kaname asked as he pulled out a black, V-neck sweater from within his desk drawer, probably because his other shirt had a nasty, sticky mess on it now.

Kaname finished dressing by pulling the sweater over his head, ruffling his brown locks. Aido buttoned his shirt but didn't bother tucking it in as Kaname rounded his desk, looking somewhat fierce.

Aido wanted to run now more than ever, but his loyalty foolishly kept him glued in place. His mind replayed all the things that had just transpired between them. Had Kaname really just used him to ease his own suffering? Was that all it had been? Was there nothing more to it? Had Aido misread the signals, the passion between them?

Kaname's eyes narrowed, cold and calculating, and he leaned back against his desk. Whatever Kaname was about to say, Aido knew he wouldn't like it. In that moment, Aido wished he had the courage to run.

"I'll explain this once, and once only, Hanabusa," Kaname said, his business-like tone returning. "The things you and I do are to be kept secret from the others."


	4. Lovers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own VK. All rights belong to Matsuri Hino.

**Warnings:** none

**Author's Notes: **I'm honestly not sure how long this will be. However, please enjoy and feel free to leave comments!

**Pairings:**Kaname X Aido….and later, Aido X ? I think you'll figure it out ;-)

**Preview Line:** Aido gulped and knew he didn't have a chance in hell of ever winning against Kaname.

**The Stained Marble**

**Chapter Four  
><strong>_Lovers_

Kaname's cold words continued to ring in Aido's ears, traveling straight down into his heart, and brutally piercing it like a dull knife. Aido bowed his head, avoided Kaname's gaze, and fell silent.

He only wanted to escape. Kaname had confirmed his worst fears. Aido was nothing more to him than a physical release for his own pains, a way to ease his own suffering, and nothing more than that. Actually perhaps, something less than that since Kaname insisted that Aido keep their new relationship a secret from the others.

Kaname cleared his throat purposefully, drawing Aido's attention, and continued further explaining. "I choose you a long time ago to fulfill this role, Hanabusa. I wanted you to one day become my lover," Kaname said and paused briefly, letting that one word hang about the air as if he could taste the very texture of it on his lips.

Aido's bright blue eyes widened and a quiver surged down his body at the mere possibility of being Kaname's lover. Was Kaname being serious, or was he just teasing Aido again? But when Aido's eyes met Kaname's darkened eyes, his thin yet thoughtful lips, and his slightly furrowed brows, Aido knew Kaname was serious.

Kaname's gaze drifted from Aido's, and he began speaking again as if he had never even paused. "Even though you were stubborn as a child, I saw the fire and passion in your eyes. I knew you'd always be by my side and that you'd never betray me. I'm sorry if I did some things that made you uncomfortable, but it is necessary. In order for me to continue here at Cross Academy, I will continue to rely on you, Hanabusa."

_Damn it._ Kaname wasn't playing fair and he knew it. Aido wanted to hate Kaname for saying the words that would ultimately bind Aido to Kaname forever, but of course, he didn't really hate him for it. Instead, Aido could feel his heart thumping loudly from pure excitement, the happiness about to burst straight out of chest.

Kaname said that he'd chosen him. Since arriving at Cross Academy, Kaname had been suffering because of Yuuki, but Aido never would have guessed that Kaname had this all planned out since their childhoods and had already chosen Aido as his future lover. It made him feel somewhat dizzy just thinking that Kaname had thought of him all those years ago.

Then a depressing thought crept through Aido and all his blissful feelings vanished. Even if he were Kaname's lover now that didn't mean he'd continue to be his lover forever. Aido was just a way to ease Kaname's suffering until the real person, Yuuki Cross, could take Aido's place, right? But why didn't Kaname just take Yuuki now and make her his? Why did he need Aido as well? It wasn't like she wouldn't go with him willingly. Aido didn't understand why Kaname still hesitated.

But Aido realized he was a hypocrite since he couldn't even ask Kaname such questions. For now, Aido was content that Kaname had thought of Aido at all, and as his lover no less. The thought of it caused Aido's cheeks to grow warm, and he suddenly realized he was blushing.

Kaname was watching Aido with growing suspicion, but when he saw Aido's brightened cheeks, a mischievous smile crossed his beautiful face.

"You promise to keep this a secret, Hanabusa?" Kaname asked and arched one eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes," Aido answered immediately, feeling the warmth slowly fade from his cheeks as he tried desperately to gain Kaname's trust.

"Good. Now here are your slippers. Head back to your room. Night Classes are about to start, and I have something I must attend to," Kaname said, handing over Aido's slippers, and coldly turning back to his desk without a second glance at Aido.

Aido squeezed the bunny slippers to his chest and frantically tried to hold back the tears that welled up in his eyes. He was an idiot. What had he been hoping for? Was he really hoping Kaname would sweep him up in his arms, kiss him, and tell him he loved him after having sex?

Aido was being delusional and he knew it. Still, why did his heart have to hurt so much? It wasn't like he had come to Kaname's study hoping for a romantic relationship with Kaname. He'd only ever loved Kaname as a friend and respected him as a pureblood, but now, Aido's heart was in turmoil.

Aido clutched even harder at the slippers near his chest as if he could relinquish the pain that welled up there. Had Aido already fallen so totally in love with Kaname that it hurt this much? But perhaps Aido had fallen so deeply for Kaname simply because Kaname was his _first_. Aido didn't really think that could be the only reason, but a part of him thought that was why he felt so betrayed at that particular moment.

As Aido's mind continued to swirl, he realized in the heat of the moment he'd promised Kaname that he belonged to him, and only him, while Kaname had no such obligations. Now that the fog had cleared from Aido's head, he began to question his logic.

Foolishly, Aido swiped at his eyes with the backside of his sleeve, wiping away any lingering tears. He gritted his teeth, more angry now at his own stupidity than anything, and bent down to slip on his bunny slippers. Like a shamed college girl, Aido tried to bolt from Kaname's study, but as Aido reached for the door handle, Kaname grabbed Aido from behind and leaned in next to his ear.

"You can't leave if you are going to look like you hate me," Kaname said, his voice low and sultry.

"Ah, no, I—," Aido began, but he couldn't manage to form a coherent sentence.

How could he fight against Kaname's seduction? How could Aido continue to stay angry with him if Aido was constantly turned on him? Aido turned his head slightly, peaked out of the corner of his eye, and up into Kaname's dangerous dark eyes. Aido gulped and knew he didn't have a chance in hell of ever winning against Kaname.

Kaname chuckled in his ear and gently turned Aido to face him. "It's my fault," he said and leaned in to kiss Aido on the forehead. "I didn't give you a goodbye kiss."

Aido's blood pumped at full speed and color returned to flush his face. Was he that transparent? This was bad, and it was only the beginning of their relationship, if you could call it that.

Aido didn't want to become so attached to Kaname that it hurt. Akatsuki had commented to him several times how he thought his "obsession" over Kaname was unnatural and unhealthy for a noble. Aido didn't want to become any more attached to Kaname than he already was, but Aido felt as if he were being consumed by Kaname's mere presence.

Kaname opened the door for Aido, but at the last second, Aido gripped his sleeves nervously at the realization that he might not get to see Kaname as his lover again. Aido quickly turned on his heels, almost crashing into Kaname, but the words already tumbled out of his mouth.

"When can I see you again?" Aido asked, knowing his blue eyes looked hopeful.

A knowing smile fell across Kaname's lips, indicating that he knew exactly why Aido had asked such a question.

"I'll call for you when I want to see you again. Don't worry. It won't be long," he said and gently pushed Aido through his office door, out into the cold hallway.

Aido's heart plummeted, feeling the weight of Kaname's iciness at his back. A heavy weight squeezed around his heart, threatening to crush it. Aido's vision began to blur as stupid tears welled up yet again. Aido wanted to turn back, scream and yell at Kaname, and call him a damn idiot. But suddenly, Aido felt wary and depressed, not to mention tired from his and Kaname's earlier activities.

Grudgingly, Aido managed to shuffle his feet down the long corridor and into his room. He wanted nothing more than to take a warm shower before he had to go to class. A warm shower would wash away all of his foolish thoughts towards Kaname. He could forget all about Kaname and how Kaname had practically used him for sex. How Kaname had only selfishly wanted to end his own suffering by touching Aido, licking him, sinking his fangs into his flesh. _Ah yes, his fangs!_

"Hey, watch it," a loud, male voice said. It sounded vaguely and annoyingly familiar.

Aido looked up into Zero Kiryu's violet eyes. He was inches from Aido's face and stood an entire head's length taller than him._ How annoying. _Zero and that girl, Yuuki, were the main reasons that Kaname always suffered. If it weren't for those two, then Aido would have Kaname all to himself.

As if reading Aido's mind, Zero's eyes narrowed and asked, "Hey, where is Kaname? I need to speak with him."

"What? Why?" Aido blurted out.

He realized all too late that he sounded like a jealous lover. Zero looked down with a puzzled expression but was unfazed by Aido's questions.

"Personal reasons," Zero said and smirked.

Before Aido could retort anything, he heard the click of a door open from behind him, and from Zero's hardened expression, Aido knew it was Kaname. Aido turned to face him again and saw his eyes were only on Aido, not Zero.

Kaname's lips did not move as he stared straight into Aido's soul. The air surrounding Kaname's entire body vibrated menacingly. Kaname looked furious, and Aido could only guess why. Kaname must be angry because Aido had been questioning Zero when he was supposed to be back in his room. Aido trembled underneath Kaname's threatening gaze and tried to keep his legs from shaking.

"Hanabusa," Kaname said, using a strict tone with a raw, rough edge. "I thought I told you to return to your room."

"Yes, my lord," Aido said and bowed.

Aido turned and began to move past Zero, but as he did, Zero stuck out his arm, blocking his path.

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" Zero asked, completely ignoring Kaname's presence.

Aido looked up into Zero's swirling violet eyes, and for the first time, Aido was captivated by the man's beauty; his shinny silver locks, his pouty bottom lip, and his perfectly sculptured collarbone. Aido quickly squeezed his eyes shut and thought, _no, I was just caught in the moment._

"I don't_ let_ Kaname treat me like anything. I only live to serve Lord Kaname," Aido told Zero, glaring back up at him.

"You truly are _pathetic_," Zero spat at Aido, his words hitting Aido like daggers.

Aido's cheeks immediately flushed, knowing that Zero had hit Aido's weak spot dead on. Aido had often thought of himself as pathetic simply because he could never say no to Kaname. When it came down to it, he would do whatever Kaname asked of him. Aido had no will of his own to break free from the chains that Kaname had wrapped around him. And even if Kaname did one day release Aido from his chains, Aido feared that he'd still continue to follow Kaname like a sad puppy with no where else to go.

Aido was Kaname's kept pet, but the horrifying and pathetic truth was that Aido didn't mind at all. Nothing would break Aido free of Kaname's chains.

Still, Aido never thought he'd hear those words spoken out loud. He'd only heard them in his own head, and even then, he was ashamed. Aido was not only rendered speechless, but again, he wanted to run away. However, Zero's tall build and arm still blocked Aido's path.

"Zero," Kaname's voice rang out from behind Aido. "Let Hanabusa go. You've teased him enough, don't you think?"

Aido brought both of his hands to cover his bright red face, but this only embarrassed Aido even more, making Aido want to cry. _Stupid Zero!_ Aido eyes began to water at the corners, but vaguely, he heard Zero mumble, "Oh, ah, yeah. Sorry."

Aido peaked in between his fingers to see if Zero had moved. He saw the path was now clear, but as Aido made a hasty retreat, he made the mistake of looking up into Zero's face as he passed. Perhaps Aido looked up at Zero because of the unusual way Zero had mumbled, but it seemed Zero's tone had changed from demeaning to bewildered.

Aido almost stumbled as he noticed Zero's expression. His violet eyes seemed wider with what appeared to be shock and his cheeks were flushed like Aido's. Why in the world would Zero's cheeks be flushed? What did he have to be embarrassed about?

Irritated, Aido thought about it all the way down the long corridor to his room. Did Zero regret what he said to Aido? Had Aido's reaction made him embarrassed?

"Ah! I just don't get it!" Aido cried out in frustration and plopped onto his bed.

Aido glanced at the clock on his nightstand and realized it was almost 5 o'clock. The sun would set soon and the first Night Class would start immediately afterwards. Aido didn't have time to take another shower and wipe away the stickiness of what Kaname and him had done earlier, but a part of him didn't mind. He wanted to keep Kaname's scent on him a little longer.

Aido sighed and rolled his eyes at his own pitifulness. He was only confirming Zero's words.

Somehow, Aido managed to shove thoughts about Kaname to the side and open his closet to find his Night Class uniform. However no matter how fast Aido tried to hurry and change, his mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of Zero and his words.

Ever since Aido had come to the Academy, Aido and Zero didn't get along. Aido viewed him as a rival, or at least as someone who could potentially take Kaname away from him. But more than that, Aido didn't like Zero because he was jealous of him.

Aido was jealous of the way Zero could approach Kaname with absolute confidence. Zero had an air of superiority about him just like Kaname. Zero stood on equal ground with Kaname, and Aido had to respect and admire him for that. Still, Aido wanted to be the one on equal ground with Kaname, not Zero.

Aido wondered if Kaname would ever respect him like he respected Zero. If Aido gained more confidence in himself, would he respect Aido more? And when the time came for Kaname to leave him as his lover, if Kaname respected him and saw Aido as his equal, then would it be more difficult for him to leave Aido?

Aido's mind kept wandering around in circles, and even though his thoughts had started out centered around Zero, they always, always came back to Kaname. And yet, that only made Zero's words ring even more true in Aido's ears. _Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic. _

Aido had decided to be by Kaname's side the moment he told Kaname he loved him after Kaname's parents had died. But it wasn't until today when Kaname had declared Aido his lover that Aido realized he was truly and deeply in love with Kaname. From that moment on, the chains that bound Aido to Kaname were forever sealed. Even if Aido was just Kaname's lapdog until Kaname got tired of him, Aido didn't mind and would continue to follow Kaname.

A familiar yet painful twinge shot through Aido's heart as he finished straightening his tie. This time he ignored it, put on his shoes, and opened his door.

Like an evil yet irritating presence hanging over Aido's head, Zero's words continuously echoed in his ears as he walked down the hallway and out of the Night dorms.

_Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic._


	5. Deceived

**Disclaimer: **I do not own VK. All rights belong to Matsuri Hino.

**Warnings:** none

**Author's Notes: **I'm honestly not sure how long this will be. However, please enjoy and feel free to leave comments!

**Preview Line: **A part of Aido knew he didn't want to hear any of this, but another part of him couldn't seem to break away and force himself to leave.

**The Stained Marble**

Chapter Five

_Deceived  
><em>_**  
><strong>_

Aido sat in the classroom, anxiously glancing between Kaname and the clock. His nerves were getting the better of him. It had been five days since Kaname had declared that they were lovers, five days since Kaname had touched him, and Aido's heart was in utter turmoil.

Kaname acted like his usual icy-self, and Aido knew he was supposed to be okay with that. Kaname had told him not to expect anything, and that Aido was just there to ease Kaname's suffering. Yet somehow, Aido's heart still managed to get wrapped up in Kaname. Aido had fallen so far that it hurt every time his ocean-colored eyes even glanced at Kaname.

Aido had spent the past four days brooding over Kaname and wondering why Kaname hadn't approached him as his lover. Just what was he to Kaname? Why had Kaname said they were lovers if he wasn't planning on touching him again? Aido's own emotions and thoughts were all over the place, and he hated it.

He hated it partly because he knew how weak and pathetic that made him, but mostly, he hated it because when he looked at Kaname every day going about his business at the Academy, Kaname didn't seem affected by Aido's presence at all. In fact, Kaname barely seemed to notice Aido.

Aido, on the other hand, spent nearly every waking moment thinking about Kaname. He thought about Kaname's slender fingers as he traced Aido's skin, his soft lips as they brushed the tip of Aido's nipple, and oh, his fangs as they sank deep into his flesh!

Aido knew it was shameful and even painful, but not a day had gone by since Kaname had touched him that Aido hadn't touched himself thinking of Kaname. He longed for Kaname's touch again, so much that it hurt. And today, he had finally resolved to do something about it.

But of course, class still ticked by slowly, and Aido impatiently tapped his fingernails on his desk, while his gaze switched from the clock back to Kaname. Kaname stood by the glass-paned window as usual. His eyes were locked outward and distant as if his attention could not be deterred from some important and intriguing object.

Grudgingly, Aido guessed that it was most likely Yuuki, or that annoying one called Zero. They were the only other two people allowed to roam the Academy grounds area at night.

Irked, Aido turned away from Kaname's longing expression and tried to focus all his attention on the actual class for the next boring 15 minutes. However, instead of listening to the lecture, Aido found himself once again thinking of Kaname.

How the hell would Aido start the conversation once he confronted Kaname? Aido was completely inexperienced in how to approach any subject with Kaname, let alone how to bring up the subject of their previous encounter and why Kaname hadn't approached him again for another go-around. Even in Aido's mind, it sounded silly and childish.

Aido's resolve was slipping and he began to wonder if it was even worth the hassle of approaching Kaname and getting scolded and made fun of by Kaname. However and perhaps a bit unluckily, Aido reminded himself of the real reason he had to face Kaname. It wasn't about the sex for Aido. Yes, that had been nice, really nice actually, but Aido wanted to know, _no, _needed to know, if Kaname was serious about him.

If Kaname had just been messing around with him that one time, then Aido would somehow force himself to walk away from Kaname, even if it killed him. But if for some reason Kaname hadn't been messing with him, then... _No_, Aido didn't even want to start hoping. He had to wait.

Aido's heart thumped so loudly inside his chest that it throbbed in his own ears and dulled the sound of the teacher dismissing them from class. The Night students didn't have a loud bell like the Day students since it would disturb the Day students who were sleeping.

Aido shuffled out of the classroom before Kaname, too afraid to meet his chocolate eyes now that he knew he'd soon have to face him. Hurriedly, Aido walked over to the Moon dorms and went up to his bedroom to change. He realized halfway through his rushed movements that he was moving too fast and with trembling fingers no less.

Aido managed to pull on his shoes and noticed the clock on his nightstand proudly displayed that it was just past midnight. Aido had really rushed in getting ready, but he didn't falter and stepped through his door, out into the hallway. He wanted to be sure he caught Kaname before Kaname made his way up to his room and past Aido's room.

Aido saw no sign of Kaname out in the hallway, and when he glanced down towards Kaname's door, he saw that it was shut. It looked untouched, but Aido couldn't be certain. Determined to find Kaname, Aido walked down the hallway, the opposite direction from Kaname's bedroom, and down the stairs and into the large sitting room to await Kaname's return.

Aido was almost positive that Kaname hadn't returned yet. He was sure he'd be able to catch Kaname if he waited for him here. Aido sat down in one of the comfy couches and proceeded to wait.

The time etched slowly by, and Aido grew extremely restless and irritated. What was taking Kaname? Perhaps, Aido was wrong. Maybe Kaname had already returned to his room and was asleep. If that was true, then Aido had missed his opportunity to speak with Kaname because Aido did not have the nerve to disturb Kaname once he was in bed.

Aido bit his bottom lip nervously and indecisively. He wondered if he should go upstairs again, or if he should go outside and look for Kaname. After a few more seconds of pure silence, Aido decided Kaname must still be out. If he were inside the Moon dorm, Kaname would probably still be up and most likely talking business with Takuma.

Basing his logic merely on hypotheticals, Aido rushed outside of the Moon dorms in order to search for Kaname. Aido's vampire eyes adjusted to the dark of the night instantly. His eyes were attuned for complete night vision, but with even a sliver of moonlight like the moon's light tonight, Aido never needed to use the full extent of his vampire night vision.

Aido didn't know why any vampire would ever revert back to their primal instinct and wander in the utter darkness of the deep woods in order to hunt their prey. Aido found it revolting, yet at the same time, the fact that their ancient bloodline provided them with their sharp eyesight only further proved that they were indeed meant to be hunters of the night. It was no wonder Level E's were found wandering near forested areas, which were close to small towns.

Indeed, any vampire blood could be considered as something dangerous. With vampire blood, any one could become a killer, and as soon as their vampire senses kicked in, then killing would become like a reflex.

Aido shook his head and tried to clear his mind of such morbid thoughts. What had brought on that train of depressing thinking? Aido wasn't really sure. Maybe it was being out in the chilly night air, or the fact that he still couldn't find Kaname. Perhaps, it was just the eerie way the fingernail moon hung low in the sky above the mostly barren autumn trees, making the Academy ground look ghastly and filled with blackened shadows.

Aido shivered to himself, yet continued to march forward, crunching dried up leaves as he did. Aido was approaching the circular swan fountain and heard its clear cascading trickle of water pouring from the swan's mouth as he approached from the left side of the woods.

Aido was about to step out of the wooded area and onto the pathway of the fountain when he clearly heard the low hum of a voice. Aido froze instinctively and then ducked back behind a large oak tree to his right. From this angle, a tall and white silhouette suddenly came into Aido's view, just at the head of the Swan fountain.

Aido used his vampire senses, keening his vampire eyes, and saw the distinct wavy, almond-colored hair, broad shoulders, and the unmistakable white Night Class uniform. Kaname had not changed his clothes, which meant, of course, he'd not been back to the dorms.

Annoyingly, Kaname faced away from Aido, and Aido couldn't see what he was doing. It appeared, though, that Kaname was talking to someone, but Kaname's tall frame was blocking Aido's view.

Aido didn't have to wait long, though, to guess just whom Kaname was speaking with as a small, weak voice broke the silence, and Aido's vampire ears caught it over the soft hum of the flowing water.

"Kaname…" Yuuki said, her voice was quiet, almost hushed, but Aido would recognize that dainty girl's voice anywhere.

Aido's heart thumped loudly and threatened to escape through his nose as he took a crunching step closer to listen for Kaname's response. A part of Aido knew he didn't want to hear any of this, but another part of him couldn't seem to break away and force himself to leave.

Aido acknowledged to himself that he was eavesdropping on Kaname's private conversation. Aido was automatically immobilized for fear of the repercussions of his actions, the air in his lungs caught for fear that his own breathing would attract too much sound. If Kaname discovered him… Aido's body quivered at the mere thought, but his feet stayed glued to that damn spot. And somehow, he found his ears perking up in order to hear the conversation better.

From Aido's spot behind the trunk of the tree and adjacent to the swan fountain, he could only make out part of Kaname's face and none of the Yuuki's. However, the moment her small voice had reached Aido's ears and she had sweetly whispered Kaname's name like a lover would, Aido's heart had given a gut wrenching clench, and Aido thought he would double over from the shear pain.

In that one word, Yuuki had sounded weak, unsure, and yet she obviously loved him. It grated on Aido's nerves. He wanted to rush out from his hiding place and shake that indecisive wretch. She had sounded like she actually wanted to run from Kaname, but even Aido knew that wasn't true.

However, Kaname's response cut through Aido's thoughts, and Aido's world turned upside down yet again.

"Yuuki, I'd do anything to protect you. One day you will be mine, utterly and completely. So, please, don't look at me as if we've become strangers. I can't bare it," Kaname said, his voice ending in hushed whisper, and Kaname turned his body further so that Aido could watch as he pulled a completely docile Yuuki into his arms.

Yuuki didn't say anything and let Kaname embrace her, but Yuuki didn't have to say anything. Aido knew exactly what she must have felt, or at least, he'd one day hoped to feel that rush of warmth he could only imagine that she felt. To have Kaname whisper such heartfelt and loving words would melt Aido's resolve and heart immediately. But such words were not meant for Aido's ears.

Kaname loved Yuuki. Aido cruelly let that fact sink in as he watched the gentle way Kaname wrapped his arms around her. He watched Kaname's tender embrace as if Yuuki would shatter in his arms. That girl was the most precious thing to him and nothing else mattered.

Aido unbearably forced himself to watch as Kaname drew back slightly, his gentle fingertips lingering on Yuuki and tracing the curvature of her neck. From Aido's vantage point, he now saw everything since Kaname had turned Yuuki towards him when Kaname had embraced her.

It was like Kaname was purposefully trying to torture him, and Aido's stomach flipped upside down as Kaname continued to trace Yuuki's jawline, wiping away a few tears that had fallen from her long lashes. Why was she crying? Aido wasn't really sure why but could only guess that she was having some sort of internal struggle about her true feelings for Kaname. She probably wanted to tell him that she loved him, too, but for some unknown reason, that idiot girl kept withholding her feelings for him.

Her pale complexion was now flushed pink, as if to say loud and clear that she did truly and deeply care for Kaname. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared up at him with an expression that could only be described as loving.

Kaname leaned forward, dangerously close to her lips, and Aido's heart dashed up into his throat, threatening to escape. True terror seized Aido, and for several minutes, Aido forgot to breathe until Kaname flashed Yuuki his usual jaunty smile and moved back a few inches again. Kaname's slender fingers trailed through her thin chestnut hair until finally, almost regrettably, his fingers fell away and back at his side, leaving Yuuki looking longingly after them.

"K-Kaname, I-I…" Yuuki began, but her eyes avoided Kaname's even as she stumbled for the right words.

Aido heard Kaname chuckle slightly, and say, "It's all right, Yuuki. I know how you feel. One day, when you are ready, you will come to me. That is good enough for me…for now."

Yuuki's big brown eyes shot up towards Kaname's and suspicion furrowed her eyebrows, but her cheeks had an even deeper reddish tint to them, almost as if she'd accepted Kaname's words as soon as he'd said them.

Aido didn't stay to watch as Kaname reached out his slender fingers, yet again, to brush Yuuki's hair from her face.

This time, despite the crunching of the leaves and twigs underneath his feet, Aido turned and ran. He didn't care if Kaname heard his loud, thunderous footsteps as he ran from them. In fact, Aido hoped Kaname did hear him! _That bastard._Kaname was a liar!

As Aido ran, his lungs burned, his mouth was dry, and his vision blurred. And sooner than Aido would have liked, Aido had to stop running because he could no longer see two feet in front of him.

Aido found the nearest and bulkiest tree trunk to lean his back against. He slid down all the way to the ground until his bottom hit the cold, hard dirt and crunchy leaves. He pulled up his knees against his chest, buried his face in his knees, and wailed loudly into the chilled silence of the Academy's woods.

The pain of seeing Kaname with Yuuki like that was too much. Aido had known, but to see it was something entirely different. Aido tried to convince himself that he had wanted to know, that he had _needed_to see it in order to move on and not waste his entire life on Kaname, who didn't even care for him. But none of those self-comforts seemed to be working.

When it came down to it, there was only one cruel fact that remained; Kaname had never wanted Aido in the first place. He would never love Aido, _ever_. And that hurt bled into Aido's heart like thousands of needles pinpricking him over and over again until it was the only thing that remained of Aido: the hurt of Kaname's rejection.

Aido sobbed until he could sob no more.


	6. Little Pet

**Disclaimer: **I do not own VK. All rights belong to Matsuri Hino.

**Author's Notes: **I'm honestly not sure how long this will be. However, please enjoy and feel free to leave comments!

**Warnings: **none

Zero fans, enjoy!

**Preview Line:** Zero's lips curved into his usual half-smirk, showing fang in all the right places.

******  
>The Stained Marble<strong>**  
><strong>****

**Chapter Six**  
><em>Little Pet<em>

"Hey! Hey, Hanabusa?"

Aido lifted his tear-stained and snot-filled face up from his knees to gaze upon sparkling violet eyes and silky silver hair that seemed almost white in the glow of the moonlight.

"Ack! What the hell's wrong with you?" Zero asked as he half-leaned over Aido, looking down at Aido skeptically.

Aido huffed and embarrassingly wiped at the tears that lingered on his face. He tried to sniff and wipe at his runny nose, but resolved that he was only making it worse.

Deep down when Aido had heard Zero's voice, Aido's damn heart had sped up, and like a damn fool, he'd looked up, hoping it was Kaname. Kaname had really done a number on him. Aido had deluded himself into believing Kaname would really become his and his alone.

Zero still stood over Aido, arrogantly looking down at him with his lips half pulled upwards in an amused smile at Aido's misery. Aido's heartache vanished quickly as anger took its place. Aido wanted nothing more than to wipe Zero's cocky smile off his face.

So what if that damn bastard had been correct in calling Aido pathetic? Aido would never admit that to Zero, and he sure as hell wouldn't let Zero make fun of him anymore since Aido had no intention of being chained up by Kaname anymore. Enough was enough.

Aido pushed up off the ground by his heels and stood up, almost hitting the top of his head against Zero's chin if it weren't for Zero's fast reflexes. Zero moved at the last second just as Aido predicted he would.

"Shut up, Zero," Aido said, trying to sound menacing like Kaname somehow always managed. "This is all your fault anyway, you and that girl, Yuuki's."

Aido really hadn't meant for that last bit to slip out, but the visual of Yuuki and Kaname wouldn't leave his mind. Aido knew just how close Yuuki and Zero were, so why not blame it on both of them? That didn't make a lot of sense, even in Aido's mind, but his mind wasn't functioning properly since his heart was all knotted up inside.

"Huh?" Zero protested and gave Aido a curious look. "How the hell is it my fault? And just what did I do anyway? If anything, I'd think the reason you are out here like this would be because of that bas—," Zero said, but Aido abruptly cut him off.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Aido yelled, and cursed himself when the back of his throat felt hot and tears threatened to fall.

"You don't know anything, Zero, so don't talk like you do," Aido managed to say, distracting himself from the tears, but his voice came out soft and barely above a whisper.

Zero tsked, as if annoyed by the whole conversation and said, "Seriously, what the hell? Why the hell are you and Yuuki so hung up on Kaname? What's so great about that bastard anyway?"

Aido didn't respond. He couldn't. What was so great about Kaname? Everything. But if Aido answered Zero with that, Zero would just make fun of him again, and Aido was tired of arguing already. Perhaps, it was from too much crying, but Aido was worn out from his emotions running too high. Aido needed to find a way to end this conversation with Zero and head back to the dorms. Aido hoped once he was back there he could sneak back into his room without running into Kaname. However, the following day and the next day Aido would surely have to face him. He didn't know if his heart was up to the task.

Aido stared off past Zero, forgetting to think about a way out of this conversation since he wasn't sure if wanted to go back yet. His thoughts drifted to Kaname again and what Aido would do once he saw him again when Zero drew his attention back to the here and now.

"Hanabusa," Zero said, but his tone had changed so completely, that for a moment Aido thought Kaname was calling him.

When Aido glanced back at Zero, his violet eyes were still cold and cruel as if they could melt the polar caps themselves, but confused, Aido was sure he'd heard that distinct seductive tone in Zero's voice, and yet, his eyes reflected none of that.

Aido was relieved, but when Zero took a step forward, almost like a hunter stalking its prey, Aido froze.

Wait, was Aido misreading the signals here? Aido studied Zero's expression more closely, and saw Zero's lips were pressed together and turned slightly downward as if he were irritated, or perhaps, infuriated. The usual cocky and arrogant Zero had utterly vanished from sight. Wait, when had that happened? Why was Zero pissed?

"You truly are pathetic," Zero said, the words hitting Aido like daggers, but Zero's tone was not harsh, and instead, he'd almost whispered those words like a lover would.

By the time Zero finished speaking the words, he'd reached Aido, and his hands reached out and grabbed Aido by the shoulders. He firmly and somewhat harshly yanked Aido into his warm embrace and against his chest. Aido was too shocked to do anything but stare at Zero's black Day Class jacket against his cheek. What the hell just happened?

Aido tried to shove against Zero's chest and ask him what he was doing, but all too suddenly, Zero leaned down next to Aido's ear and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll help you forget."

Zero pushed back against Aido, who continued to struggle in vain, and Aido vaguely wondered how in the hell Zero had gotten so strong. Zero had been turned into a vampire by Shizuka Hio, but as far as Aido knew, Zero still struggled with trying not to fall to a Level E. Zero shouldn't be stronger than a noble vampire by any means.

Zero's lips curved into his usual half-smirk, showing fang in all the right places. Zero bent down before Aido could protest and pressed his lips hard against Aido's.

For several seconds, Aido lay motionless against Zero's lips, too stunned to move. His body froze as he stared wide-eyed at Zero and inevitably felt Zero's lips begin to move across his own.

Zero's lips pressed hard into Aido's, demanding and insistent, and as they moved across Aido's paralyzed lips, Aido felt the need, the familiar desire, and the pure longing that those lips brought forth. Aido fought with everything he had to resist, and even managed to shove Zero back against his shoulders.

Zero didn't move far, but his lips did fall back an inch or so, if only briefly. Aido stared horrified into Zero's dark purple pupils and shuddered. Aido recognized that desire-filled gaze and wanted nothing more than to escape it.

However, in the flash of a second, Zero was on his lips again, ignoring Aido's obvious discomfort. Zero's lips brushed against his more softly this time, but only momentarily. Aido felt Zero pull back his lips ever so slightly and suck in Aido's lower lip. Aido jolted despite himself with the overwhelming sensations as Zero skillfully sucked and stroked his lip with his warm tongue. Aido's guard was slowly shattering against the onslaught of pleasure.

And as Zero's upper fang nicked and delved into Aido's bottom lip's tender flesh, drawing out a delicious stream of warm blood, Aido's hands shot up from Zero's chest to intertwine into the luscious locks of his silver hair. Distantly, Aido noticed as Zero's hands loosened on his shoulders, fell down his back, and wound around his waist tightly, pressing him close against Zero's chest.

Zero's hands kneaded at Aido's back and dangerously trailed lower, which seemed to only excite Zero even more. He sucked with a renewed vigor at Aido's bleeding lip, and Aido found himself desperately clutching Zero to him, internally begging for more.

Aido arched his head backwards and tilted it up so that Zero could have better access. It took all of Aido's concentration not to moan excessively into Zero's mouth, and on top of it all, Aido felt himself growing hard. Aido tried to remind himself not to press the full length of his body up against Zero, but as Zero sucked harder and more passionately, Aido himself grew that much harder, which in turn made him want to press against Zero and rub over and over…

Quickly, as if his life depended upon it, Aido detangled his fingers from Zero's silky hair and shoved again against his shoulders. Zero broke free from Aido's swollen bottom lip, but didn't move farther back than a few inches from Aido's face.

Zero gave Aido a wicked smile, and in a blink of an eye, closed the distance between them again. He, swiftly and fleetingly, flicked his warm tongue across Aido's entire mouth, as if Zero were promising something, but then moved away again, still holding Aido by the waist.

"See?" Zero said, grinning widely and even giving Aido a wink. "You feel better, right? But don't expect me to do this next time Kaname kicks you around. Next time, it'll cost you much, much more, Hanabusa."

What? Just what the hell did Zero think of Aido? And how dare he treat Aido that way! _That bastard._ But more than anything, now that Zero's true colors had been revealed, Aido again felt like a complete idiot for even letting Zero touch him.

"Screw you, Zero!" Aido spat back at him.

Even if Zero had gotten a rise out of him, it had only been because he'd been vulnerable. It'd only been because Zero had come at the right moment while Aido was all messed up because of Kaname, but Aido would make sure to never make that stupid mistake again. _Stupid Zero!_

"Hey, you are the one who gave in so willingly," Zero said and licked his lips as if savoring the taste of Aido. "Although, I can't say it wasn't worth it. You are truly delicious. I can't wait till Kaname kicks you around some more. I want to taste every inch of you, Hanabusa. Come to me next time, my little pathetic pet."

"I'm not your damn pet!" Aido yelled back, but immediately wondered what the hell Zero meant.

"Yes, yes, that's right. You are Kaname's," Zero said, chuckled, and released Aido's waist.

Aido was truly troubled by Zero's comment and was trying to figure out just how much Zero knew about his and Kaname's true relationship. But Zero was already walking away from him, unconcerned by Aido's troubled expression. As usual, Zero had gotten the last word.

Zero had probably just meant that Aido always followed Kaname around like his little pet, and not in the sexual sense. There was no way Zero would know that Aido had become Kaname's lover, right?

But then why had Zero kissed him like that? Was that Zero's way of threatening to expose Aido's and Kaname's true relationship? Was he telling Aido that if he didn't become Zero's "little pet" he'd expose Kaname's secret? If so, why hadn't Zero just said so? Or did Zero just really want Aido to be his "little pet"?

This was why Aido hated Zero; the bastard never made any sense to him. But somehow, Aido had probably gotten himself into a complication situation. And for some reason, Zero's heated, tingling kiss still lingered on his lips, complicating his thoughts even more.

He shouldn't be focused on Zero. He should be thinking about Kaname and Yuuki, but for some reason, Aido couldn't even remember the words Kaname had spoken to her, or why they were important anymore. Why had Aido been so upset?

Aido's thoughts and emotions were all over the place. Maybe a warm shower would help to clear his head. Hmm, perhaps, he'd also masturbate in the shower since Zero had turned him on so much. Ah, he'd think of Zero's fang sinking into his lips again, and Kaname's delicious member sliding deep inside of him. _Oh, that was so wrong!_

Yet, Aido was getting turned on even as he walked back to the Moon dorms. He reached down into his trousers and adjusted himself. He didn't want to be sprouting out of his pants in case someone was still up and in the sitting area when he entered. But Aido figured everyone would be asleep by now. It was well past Night Class' curfew, and Aido would be scolded if Kaname found him out and about.

Although deep down, Aido still ached to see Kaname, he didn't know what he'd say to him if he did. He didn't know how he'd handle the situation if Kaname pretended nothing happened and continued to act as his lover. And Aido had no desire, this late at night, to confront Kaname, so he opted to be as quiet as possible when he opened the front doors of the Moon dorm.

A small lamp shone brightly in the sitting area as Aido entered. Sometimes the lamp was left on by accident; however, tonight Kaname sat in one of the long, white couches with the dim light illuminating his black silky pajamas and fuzzy black slippers. His long legs were leisurely crossed, and in one hand, he propped open a copy of William Shakespeare's _Othello_.

Kaname's gaze lifted over the rim of the book upon hearing the door. He silently closed the book and set it aside. Kaname's cold, calculating gaze sliced through Aido as he fully stepped into the room and closed the dorm's doors behind him.

Aido was not ready for this encounter, and seeing Kaname's dark intent, Aido lost his nerve. Aido knew he was supposed to be mad at Kaname, and that Kaname had no right to be mad at him, but in the world of vampires, emotions didn't apply. Kaname was a pureblood, and his gaze alone demanded respect, demanded Aido bend at the knee. And every time Aido's eyes gazed at Kaname, he was entirely inclined to do so. Every petty thing that Aido was supposed to be mad at Kaname for, every thing that Kaname had done to hurt Aido was forgotten in the blink of an eye. Aido only had a pure desire to please and serve Kaname.

Even though in the back of Aido's mind, he heard himself asking, _why can't I change? Why can't I break free from his chains?_

Nevertheless, he found himself down on his knees, bending his head low to Kaname, and said, "I'm sorry, Lord Kaname. I lost track of the time. Please forgive me."

Aido heard Kaname rise from the couch and take a few steps closer to Aido until he could see the tips of Kaname's black slippers a few feet from him.

"Hanabusa, I heard you earlier when I spoke with Yuuki," Kaname said, his voice edgy and scolding like talking to a five-year-old. "Why did you not return to the Moon dorms immediately? Where were you?"


	7. Quicksand

**Disclaimer: **I do not own VK. All rights belong to Matsuri Hino.

**Author's Notes: **I'm honestly not sure how long this will be. However, please enjoy and feel free to leave comments!

**Warnings:** kink, blood

**Preview Line:** "Hanabusa," Kaname whispered, and he reached out with his other hand to softly stroke the side of Aido's face. "You know no one can love you like I can."

**Additional Note:** There was a mistake in Chapter Three: _Damn the Consequences_ regarding Kaname's healing technique. I've since corrected it. The paragraph starts with the word "gradually" if you are interested. 

**The Stained Marble**

**Chapter Seven**

_Quicksand_

Aido trembled. Fear shot up and down his body like wild fire at Kaname's abrasive tone and at the knowledge that he'd been caught eavesdropping on Kaname.

Aido should've known this would happen since he was the idiot who had run away like a brokenhearted schoolgirl, wailing loudly into the night. Of course Kaname had heard him. And perhaps the fact that Aido had done that only fueled Kaname's anger, as he stared down at Aido like he was a bug that needed to be squashed.

Aido's arms and legs shook so hard he feared he'd lose his balance on his knees and crash into Kaname's feet. Aido concentrated hard on controlling his own fear, trying to spit out an answer to Kaname's question, least he make Kaname even angrier.

Aido opened his mouth to answer but only a jumbled mess came out. "I…I—I," he said, and to his mortified ears, he heard his voice squeak, quivering from his own fear.

Kaname took another step closer, the front of his bottom PJs now within Aido's view. Aido needed to speak again. He needed to answer Kaname and quickly, or Kaname would really be angry, reach out towards Aido, and use his powers.

After years of being reprimanded by Kaname, Aido had a feel for when Kaname would lash out and use his powers against Aido. However, after becoming Kaname's lover, Aido no longer wanted to be punished by Kaname. He used to desire any sort of attention from Kaname, even if it meant being disciplined by Kaname, but now... Now Aido had received Kaname's passionate touch, and Aido never wanted to jeopardize losing that touch by going backwards, where he only received Kaname's sting as his powers slapped across Aido's face.

Still, Aido needed to speak up because if he didn't, Kaname would strike him. Yet, no words came out of his mouth. Perhaps, it was because he thought he really had disappointed Kaname by betraying his trust, but then again, Aido knew the real reason. Aido believed he had no excuse for his own actions, and so, somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt he truly deserved to be punished by Kaname.

Aido squeezed his eyes shut and waited for Kaname's sharp, stinging blow to strike his face. However, Kaname's cool, slender fingers grazed against Aido's cheek, and Aido's eyes shot open in shock.

"Hanabusa, lift your head and look at me," Kaname commanded, and his tone was a bit kinder but with a slight irritation around the edges.

Fear still coated Aido like a second skin, but Aido lifted his chin obediently to meet Kaname's cool chocolate eyes, gazing down at him. Kaname's luscious, brown locks fell carelessly over his pale, flawless skin.

Kaname's almost-transparent lips curved upwards into a reassuring smile as his fingers soothingly glided across Aido's soft, golden-dipped hair. Kaname's fingers intertwined themselves into Aido's sunny locks, gently tugging here and there, stroking sweetly in other places, and even tenderly massaging his scalp.

Aido's fear dissipated as he relaxed against Kaname's warm touch, and his mind easily yearned for more of Kaname's touches, his body hungering for it.

Aido felt safe in Kaname's touch, and the previous threat of Kaname's anger was long forgotten. Aido melted even more into Kaname's touch. Aido looked up at Kaname's face, and Kaname flashed him a wide smile.

Kaname tilted his head to the side as if he were contemplating something, but only said, "Hanabusa." His voice was deep, controlled, but again with a hint of edginess to it.

Aido gave Kaname a confused look because Kaname's smile said he wasn't displeased with Aido, however, Kaname's tone said otherwise. Yet, as Aido continued to watch Kaname's face, his smile grew rigid as if he were forcing it to stay wide and plastered on his face.

Aido's ocean-colored eyes widened as he realized Kaname was still angry with him. Aido wanted to scramble away from Kaname's grasp, but instead, he held completely still as Kaname's fingertips brushed down over Aido's cheek, trailing to the side and over his pale, pink lips.

Kaname's fingers abruptly stopped; alert. Aido's eyes inadvertly scanned upwards towards Kaname's scrunched eyebrows and deepening frown. Aido wasn't sure what was causing that expression to form on Kaname's face, but Kaname's expression only seemed to worsen the more his fingertips pressed against Aido's lip.

Finally, Kaname's finger dug inside of Aido's mouth and actually pulled back Aido's bottom lip. Whatever Kaname saw made him gasp out loud. And that was when Aido stopped being an idiot.

_Oh, right!_ Zero had bitten him on his bottom lip, probably not even twenty minutes ago. But Aido was a noble vampire, so his lip should be healed by now, right? There shouldn't be any evidence of that bite! So why was Kaname looking at him with such a horrorstruck face?

Kaname recovered quickly, though, and before Aido could gather any fear around him like a shield, Aido was lifted off of his feet, hauled up over Kaname's shoulder, and swiftly carried up the stairs and down the dorm's hallway. Aido wanted to protest, maybe kick and scream like a child scared of getting a beating should, but Aido knew whatever punishment Kaname had in store for him, Aido would accept willingly.

Kaname opened the door to his room with his free hand, and once inside, he turned and locked the door. Without stopping to set Aido down, Kaname crossed the large, square room and threw Aido down on the midnight satin sheets of his king-sized bed.

Aido's heart pumped like he'd just feasted from at least a dozen humans. He had never been inside of Kaname's room!

Aido propped himself up onto his elbows and saw Kaname sitting on the edge of the bed. Aido pulled himself up the rest of the way, into a sitting position, and decided to stay in the center of the large, dark bed and far from Kaname's grasp, just in case.

Aido took this opportunity to quickly glance around Kaname's mysterious room. The setup wasn't much different from Aido's room. The only differences were the nice window seat located in the alcove with its drawn black and red curtains, and of course, Kaname's oversized bathroom, which Aido could only see the doorway. Everything else, the mahogany nightstand with a dimly lit lamp, two small comfy chairs and a round table in between them, and several bookshelves were all standard furniture within the Moon dorms.

"Who?" Kaname demanded, snapping Aido's attention instantly back to an enraged Kaname. "Who bit you?"

Aido shivered underneath Kaname's intense gaze and menacing power. Aido couldn't answer him. He was too afraid of what Kaname would do to him.

But slowly, Kaname seemed to calm down, breathing deeply until he was able to talk again without yelling.

"Hanabusa, you do realize that a small bite like that should've healed by now, right? So, I'm truly curious as to who marked you? How is it possible that a noble such as yourself still has such a swollen lip from another vampire? I'm wondering if that vampire is a threat to me?" Kaname said, his voice still tense, yet controlled.

Aido thought about Zero and his relationship with Kaname. He was most definitely sure that Zero thought of himself as a threat to Kaname, but that Kaname would never see Zero as a threat.

However, the strange fact that Zero's bite hadn't healed immediately needed to be addressed. Just what the hell kind of vampire was Zero? Maybe Zero was more dangerous than Aido or Kaname really thought. Maybe Aido shouldn't tell Kaname about Zero if it would cause problems between the two of them. The last thing Aido wanted was some sort of feud to happen because of him.

Kaname was silently and patiently waiting for Aido to answer, even though Aido could tell it was taking everything out of Kaname to do so. Aido couldn't keep avoiding the question, though. He had to answer Kaname. He had to tell Kaname something, and there was no way Aido could lie to Kaname. Aido wasn't very good at lying, and even if he were, Kaname would smell it.

"Um, it was Zero," Aido said quietly, and then wondered to himself why he felt a twinge of guilt.

Kaname's eyes darkened, his hands gripped the satin sheets into tight fists, and his jaw flexed back and forth. Aido felt the heat of Kaname's power as it radiated from his body. He watched as Kaname visibly struggled with his emotions and tried to rein in his rage from hearing Zero's name.

Eventually though, Kaname managed and said, "I'm not angry with you, Hanabusa. It's understandable that you'd be upset after the way I've treated you these past few days, and then to see me with Yuuki. I'm truly sorry. I'm just upset with Zero," Kaname said, paused, and grimaced as if he wanted to say more but ultimately decided against it.

Wait, had Aido heard Kaname correctly? Kaname had apologized to him? And on top of it, Kaname already knew what Aido had been upset about all along. So why did that only make it that much worse? Why hadn't Kaname come to see Aido in the past week if he'd known just how much Aido had been suffering?

Kaname turned his head, looked at Aido, and said, "Come here."

Aido gulped. Kaname's eyes were dark, especially in the dim light, and a part of Aido was terrified of what those eyes promised, but another part of him longed to be devoured by those hungry eyes.

Aido found himself reluctantly crawling forward on the bed like a dog low on its belly. He placed his own leg next to Kaname's thigh, hanging over the bed's edge. Kaname grabbed Aido's chin so that his eyes looked deep into Kaname's.

"Hanabusa," Kaname whispered, and he reached out with his other hand to softly stroke the side of Aido's face. "You know, no one can love you like I can."

Kaname's words had a distinct possessive ring to them that sent a chilling thrill down Aido's body and inadvertently straight down to his crotch.

Aido's heart quickened as he longed for more of Kaname's touches. He knew it was stupid and foolish for him to want Kaname. It felt like it'd been too long since Kaname had touched him. Still, Aido was utterly drawn to Kaname and undeniably underneath his power.

What was it they said about quicksand? The more you struggle, the faster you'll sink. The more you fight against your fate, the faster it'll sink you. Well, Aido had never fought against his fate. He'd always known Kaname was his fate, from the moment he'd laid eyes on him. Kaname's suffering was his suffering. And so, even though Aido knew Kaname was going to drag Aido down with him, into the pits of Kaname's despair, Aido wouldn't struggle. It was quicksand, after all.

Even as Kaname leaned in dangerously close to Aido's face, his dark lashes framing his chocolate eyes, Aido could see his own doomed fate as Kaname's bound chains wrapped tightly around him. Kaname's soft lips pressed sweetly against his.

Kaname opened his mouth slightly, moving his tongue inside Aido's mouth. Aido responded eagerly and hungrily, reveling in the feel of Kaname's mouth.

He'd missed the taste of Kaname and the sweet seductive smell of Kaname, a mixture of roses and his tangy cologne. Kaname himself tasted a bit like blood tablets and butterscotch. Aido wasn't sure why, but Kaname seemed to have a bit of a sweet tooth. Aido liked the taste and sucked on Kaname's tongue for a moment, trying to suck off the remains of the butterscotch candy. Aido was rewarded with a moan in his mouth from Kaname for his efforts.

A bit embarrassed that Aido had gone that far, he pulled back from Kaname's lips and looked at Kaname. Sure enough, Kaname's eyes were blood red from the bloodlust, but surprisingly, his fangs had not fully extended. Kaname had always been good at managing his bloodlust.

"You've grown so much bolder," Kaname said, as he looked down longingly at Aido.

Aido managed to blush but, vaguely, wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Kaname hadn't touched him for the past week. Aido's frustrations and fantasies had built over those days to the point that he'd constantly been touching himself. And when Zero had finally touched him, it hadn't taken much for Aido to get hard at all. Yes, Aido had become somewhat of a pervert that was for sure. But if anything, that was Kaname's fault for doing all those perverted things to him in the first place and then never even doing them again!

But now, they were in Kaname's room, and Kaname had started touching him again. Aido's mind had started running wild again, and Aido was not only thinking about touching Kaname, but he was actually acting upon it. Maybe Kaname was right. Maybe he was bolder than he thought.

However, it was Kaname who made the next move.

Kaname grabbed Aido by his waist and roughly lifted up his cotton vest. When the vest caught at Aido's arms, he had no choice but to lift his arms so that the vest could come flying up and over his head. Kaname's fingers instantly went to work over Aido's buttoned-up, teal shirt, and soon, Kaname snatched that off over Aido's pale shoulders as well.

Next, Kaname vigorously worked on Aido's belt and trousers, and the more Kaname tugged and pulled at Aido's clothes—frustrated when they caught at Aido's hips—the more Aido grew hard underneath Kaname's aggressive movements.

When Kaname threw off Aido's trousers, shoes, and socks, Aido was vaguely aware that he was once again dressed in nothing but his blue and white striped boxers while Kaname was still fully clothed. However, Aido misjudged the lusty, starve-craved look in Kaname's eyes, and Kaname harshly shoved Aido down onto the bed.

"Ah!" Aido cried out in surprise, but he had little time to recover from the shock as he felt Kaname lift his legs up from the edge of the bed and pull his body all the way onto the bed.

Kaname moved Aido's body towards the center of the dark bed, while Kaname, too, crawled onto the bed. He released Aido's legs, placing them both in the middle of the giant bed, and Kaname seductively etched his way upwards, towards Aido's face. But Kaname paused at Aido's waistband and frowned.

"You don't need these either," Kaname said, twirled his fingers underneath the elastic waistband, and yanked…hard.

In one swift motion, the boxers were jerked down and off of Aido's body. Aido only had a brief moment to be embarrassed. He was only half-hard and wanted to hide his inadequate size from Kaname, even though he knew it didn't matter to Kaname.

But Kaname wasn't thinking about that at all. Kaname's face was next to Aido's neck in the blink of an eye. Aido shuddered with a flicker of fear at what he knew was about to happen, but also from sheer excitement at the mere thought of Kaname's fangs.

Kaname licked Aido's neck, his warm tongue testing and tasting for that sweet spot. Aido tensed underneath that brush of tongue and fang until suddenly Kaname reared back and struck. Kaname was quick, precise, and only caused a pinch of pain as he retracted his fangs to allow the sweet flow of blood.

Kaname drank thirstily as if his life depended upon it. Aido thought it was strange how deeply Kaname drank from his neck since Kaname usually had more control than this. He could feel Kaname's longing, his wanting, and his overall, deepening sadness.

As Kaname drank, Aido began to realize Kaname's suffering went deeper than Aido could ever have imagined. And as Kaname's lips opened even more against Aido's flesh, his tongue desperately flicking and sucking up Aido's blood even before it came rushing out, Aido realized the true error of his ways.

Aido could hear Kaname's heart breaking as he viciously sucked as his neck, and Aido realized he could do nothing more than feed Kaname his blood and body. Even then, Aido realized that would never be enough to satisfy or ease Kaname's suffering.

Aido had been a complete idiot to think that by sacrificing his body and soul to Kaname he could solve Kaname's pain. Kaname's suffering couldn't be solved by Aido. No, Aido could see that Kaname's pain was terrible and deep, and it was very much easily solved, except Aido had never been the answer and he never would be.

Again, Aido was left wondering why Kaname continued to torture himself and why he continued to use Aido to ease his suffering, but Aido had already made his decision the day he walked into Kaname's study one week ago.

At first Aido had been selfish and worried about Kaname using him and not returning his feelings, but now Aido realized he was a fool to begin with for even dreaming about such things. It wasn't about Aido's feelings anymore. He would drown in Kaname's pain with him, and even if Kaname's suffering took Aido to a place where Aido could never return from—heartbroken and wretched—he would have no regrets as long as he could stay by Kaname's side.

"Ah! Kaname!" Aido cried out, his thoughts lost as Kaname's hand reached down in between his legs and began to stroke him.

_Oh, yes! _That felt wonderful. Aido had missed Kaname's hand and mouth so much that it truly hurt. Aido could use his own hand all he wanted, but without Kaname's mouth sucking his blood, it didn't feel nearly as good.

Aido moaned loudly into Kaname's ear, his hands gripping the back of Kaname's silky pajamas, and Aido's hard member pumped harder into Kaname's hand. His hips lifted up off the mattress, pumping in time with Kaname's strokes, and his breathing became raspy as his orgasm neared.

Kaname lifted his lips from Aido's bloodied neck briefly and said, "Come for me, Hanabusa."

Aido's hips thrust upwards once more, stiffening in Kaname's hands, and he came so hard that he felt the warm stream as it sprayed upwards across his stomach and onto his chest.

Aido panted and closed his eyes momentarily as the fogginess from his amazing orgasm wore off. Kaname kissed his neck once more, and Aido felt that weird tingle as Kaname's powers healed his wound.

Aido opened his eyes again. He really wanted to know why Kaname did that. Did he thinking Aido was a weakling or something? Did he think Aido couldn't heal Kaname's wounds as well as Zero's?

Aido had healed Kaname's before. Every time Kaname had used his powers to punish Aido, he had gotten scratched, or worse, and being a noble, Aido had healed right up. So why did Kaname bother healing him now? Was Kaname doing it out of love? _Yeah, right._

Kaname was taking off his black silky pajamas. Aido guessed that meant it was time for round two, not that he minded. But Aido seriously had questions, _damn it!_

Aido tried to prop himself up onto his elbows and prepare himself to ask Kaname those questions. However, when Aido sat up, the world came to a dizzying halt.  
><em>Hmm, that's weird<em>, Aido thought. The world seemed to be spinning, really, really, spinning_. _

_Awe, crap,_ Aido thought, as his eyes closed involuntarily. He had so been looking forward to round two!

"Hanabusa! Hanabusa!"

Kaname was yelling his name, but it sounded so distant, and suddenly, everything hurt. Aido's eyes hurt, his head hurt, but more specifically, his lip hurt.


	8. Consumed

**Warnings:** none

**Preview Line:** "Because I just don't like the way you treat him. He deserves better," Zero said, his self-confident, egotistical nature shining through.

_**The Stained Marble**_

**Chapter Eight**

_Consumed_

"What the hell did you do to him?"

Aido stirred. Distant voices roused him from his blissful slumber. The voices seemed urgent and irritated. What was so important?

"Shut up, Zero. This is all your doing." The voice sounded calm but with a dark edge, a familiar edge that sent an instant shudder down Aido's spine, forcing him to wake.

Aido opened his eyes to a world of pure darkness, and a wave of vertigo rushed through him. Disoriented and slightly terrified, Aido moved his head and realized the front side of his face had been buried in the dark sleekness of Kaname's black satin pillows.

Aido turned his head to the side, letting in the light of the room, and tried to get his bearings. He instantly recognized Kaname's bedroom and realized he'd never left Kaname's room, or his bed for that matter.

Out of the corner of Aido's eye, he noticed two shadowy figures near the red and black velvet curtains of Kaname's window. Their outlines were clearly defined from the lamp's light, which was near Aido's head, and as Aido squinted, he also gathered that they were talking rather close to one another. Aido could just barely make out Kaname's expression, and for some reason, Kaname seemed agitated, or maybe, he was worried. Aido wasn't entirely sure.

Zero wore blue jeans and a light gray, long-sleeved shirt with a navy blue, jacket overtop, which Aido guessed concealed his Bloody Rose underneath his armpit. Kaname, on the other hand, remained in his silky black pajamas, and somehow managed to look just as threatening, if not moreso than Zero, even without shoes.

Zero gave a sarcastic grunt. "Wait, how is this my fault?"

Aido was shocked. Both vampires were strong. Kaname was a pureblood and Zero was a vampire hunter for crying out loud, but neither of them had noticed that Aido was now fully awake.

The room wasn't that large, but both vampires were across the room near Kaname's alcove window. Aido supposed they were trying to be quiet and not wake Aido, but they had obviously failed. It seemed they were arguing about Aido, but that didn't make any sense.

Still, Aido couldn't tear himself away from eavesdropping on the conversation just like last time, and again, he thought it might turn out really badly if he didn't just come clean with Kaname right now and tell Kaname he was awake.

But Aido remembered fainting, and if their discussion had anything to do with the reason why he had fainted, then he had a right to listen. So any guilt quickly vanished, even though he was fearful he wouldn't like what he was about to hear, but he knew he _had _to hear it.

Aido _needed_ to know what was wrong with him. So, he stayed on Kaname's bed and willed his body to be as motionless as if he were in a dead sleep, yet he listened intently with all his might.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Kaname said and turned vehemently on Zero, shocking Aido. "You bit Hanabusa! You do know with my blood inside of you that makes you an extremely powerful vampire hunter, right?"

"Well, I did realize I'd gained new powers from you, but I still don't see how Hanabusa fainting is my fault?" Zero questioned, again his tone was mocking and somewhat annoyed.

Aido tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Zero had drank Kaname's blood, but he wasn't given a chance as Kaname immediately responded to Zero's snide remark.

"You are a hunter with a powerful bloodline, but also, thanks to the blood I've given you, you've become a powerful vampire. You really are an abomination, someone who hunts its own race, but someone who is doomed to be alone forever," Kaname said, purposefully biting out the words and throwing them like daggers at Zero.

"You've become too powerful with my blood, and so, you are like poison to your own kind, even to the nobles like Hanabusa. When you bit him, you weakened his immune system, and he could not heal his wound properly. Then he came to see me and…"

Aido couldn't believe his ears. _What?_ What was Kaname saying? He'd known all along about Zero, and he'd actually given Zero his blood! _But why?_ Why had Kaname given him blood? Kaname knew giving Zero his blood would make Zero stronger, so why? But Aido remembered overhearing that Zero was in danger of falling to a Level-E, so perhaps, Kaname had done it to save Zero? But since when had Kaname started caring whether or not Zero lived or died?

Aido couldn't figure out Kaname's motives, but beyond that, was Zero really an abomination like Kaname claimed? Had Zero been struggling with this the whole time? Aido knew Zero hunted Level-E's, but that was different, right? Zero had always been a vampire hunter, but if Kaname had given him his blood, had something inside of Zero changed and caused him to become a complete outcast from his own kind? Did Zero believe that as well?

Why did that make Aido feel sorry for him? Zero was the stupid bastard who had bit him in the first place, but again, Aido didn't have time to process his thoughts or feelings as the conversation rushed on.

"Yes," Zero continued, and Aido watched those violet eyes sparkle in the dim light as they eyed Kaname suspiciously. "When I left Hanabusa, he was perfectly fine. However, he fainted when he was with you, Kaname. So shouldn't _I_ be asking the question, 'What happened?'"

Kaname visibly clenched his fists next to his silky pajamas. "I drank his blood, probably too much, and because he couldn't recover from the blood loss, he fainted. I—I," Kaname faltered, and Aido watched, stunned as Kaname's body shook, struggling to get the words out.

Zero's purple eyes narrowed as he turned on Kaname, and through gritted teeth, he asked, "What did you do, Kaname?"

For some strange reason, Kaname had the decency to look ashamed. "I fed him some of my blood," Kaname said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Aido's eyes widened and he hastily tried to gain control of his pulse. If he knew one thing for sure, Kaname could easily detect a loud, thumping increase of heartbeat, and Aido didn't want to give away that he was wide awake just yet. He needed to hear out this conversation, especially now that he'd just learned Kaname had fed him his blood. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant. Maybe it only meant Kaname didn't want to lose his sex toy, or maybe, just maybe, Kaname really truly cared for him, but either way, Aido had to keep listening.

"What! You gave him your blood? Why? Why didn't you just feed him a blood tablet?" Zero exclaimed and pulled at his silver hair exasperatedly.

Kaname reeled on him impatiently. "There wasn't time! I mean I knew Hanabusa was a noble, so he wouldn't die from the blood loss alone, but his wounds wouldn't heal and he looked comatose! I thought his mind would suffer damage if I didn't do something fast.

"Besides," Kaname persisted, regaining his business-like composure, "like I stated from the beginning, this is all your fault, Zero. You are a plague to our race. I only called you here to warn you to stay away from Hanabusa from now on."

"Screw you, Kaname!" Zero spat. "I'm not your dog. Too bad for you, your blood didn't have any affect on me, and you can't order me around like a puppet on strings."

Aido scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Had it been Kaname's initial desire to have Zero under Kaname's control? Was that why Kaname fed him his blood? And if so, what did that mean now that Aido had Kaname's blood coursing through his body?

But the mere thought of having Kaname's blood coursing within him sent Aido's senses into overload. He felt warm and fuzzy all over from the knowledge that Kaname had deemed him worthy of his blood. Aido knew he wasn't thinking everything out logically, yet, he could only focus on the fact that Kaname had saved him with his blood and was now willing to threaten Zero for his sake.

He wanted to jump on Kaname, hug him, and ravish him, thinking Kaname's words were as close to a confession he might ever get. Still, he held himself back, sure that Kaname would not take kindly to him jumping up in the middle of their argument and realizing Aido had been listening.

"The only reason you are doing this is to get back at me for Yuuki, isn't it? That's really a stupid reason to involve Hanabusa and hurt him like this, don't you think?" Kaname asked, tilting his head patronizingly at Zero.

It was one shock after another, and Aido wasn't sure his heart could handle it. This time, however, Aido's heart plummeted for some unknown reason, sinking, but beating dreadfully fast, and even though, Aido tried to slow it down, he couldn't. He was sure Kaname could hear his loud, irregular heartbeat, and without a doubt, Kaname knew he was awake and listening to their conversation. Perhaps, Kaname had known for a while and had intentionally asked Zero that question.

Aido waited in dreaded terror for Kaname to acknowledge that he was awake and listening, but instead, Zero responded and Kaname only continued to lock eyes with Zero, ignoring Aido's fearful gaze from the dark bedside.

Zero snorted. "You are so full of yourself, Kaname. You think I'd do this just to get back at you? And even if that were true, which it's not, you haven't even come close to winning when it comes to Yuuki."

"So you still love her?" Kaname asked.

"Of course I do," Zero said without pause.

Aido's heart skipped a beat, but then squeezed painfully and released to beat erratically again. What the hell had he been expecting? Zero had just been playing with him. He knew that.

"Then why are you even bothering with Hanabusa?" Kaname asked, asking the question that Aido was probably too cowardly to ask for himself.

"Because I just don't like the way you treat him. He deserves better," Zero said, his self-confident, egotistical nature shining through.

"And you think you can give him that, even though your heart belongs to Yuuki?" Kaname drilled Zero, and ironically asked Zero the one question that Aido longed to ask Kaname.

"Yes," Zero said, again no hesitation.

Aido's jaw dropped, causing a bit of sound against the sheets, and his heart not only stirred but raced. What was happening? How the hell could Zero sound so confident? Did Zero really care for him, or was he just playing with him because he felt sorry for him? Zero was as much of a mystery as Kaname. So far out of all the information Aido had gathered, he probably, most definitely, just needed to stay away from both Zero and Kaname, if that was even possible.

Kaname threw his head back and laughed. His fangs purposefully extended, showing his dominance and threatening nature.

"You can try," Kaname said and his icy tone returned as his darkened eyes narrowed dangerously on Zero. "I won't give him up. He's _mine_."

Aido sensed it then, the eminent threat, and the impending danger. But Aido was a second too late and only saw a blur of movement as Zero drew his Bloody Rose against Kaname.

Zero's speed was uncanny and actually paralleled a pureblood's speed. Zero ended up pointing the gun at Kaname's shoulder, while Kaname wrapped his hand around Zero's throat, but if Zero really had wanted to, he probably could've pointed the gun at Kaname's heart.

The fear soaked into Aido's very skin as he realized this was all his fault. They'd been arguing about him. Aido couldn't bare it if either of them got hurt because of him.

Aido jumped out of the bed and tried to rush over to them to stop them from killing one another. However, the second Aido jumped to his feet and onto the cold, wooden floor, a wave of lightheadedness washed over him and the room started to swim. The hard floor suddenly came up to meet Aido, and his stupid vampire reflexes failed him completely.

But Aido never hit the ground, and instead, two firm arms wrapped around him. He turned his face upwards into two concerned chocolate eyes.

"Hanabusa, you're awake," Kaname said softly, but Aido knew Kaname had already sensed his alertness earlier.

Aido managed to nod, but even that small movement made the room tilt again and he ended up clutching Kaname's chest for balance. Kaname noticed his unfocused eyes, and slowly and gently, helped Aido back up to his feet and onto the edge of the bed. Kaname placed Aido carefully back down on the bed, and when Kaname felt he was stable enough to sit on his own, Kaname gradually released him but sat down next to him with his hand still warmly placed on Aido's thigh.

"How are you feeling?" Kaname asked.

Aido turned to look into Kaname's warm brown eyes, and the world melted away. Everything else was forgotten, the argument between Zero and Kaname, the weird bite from Zero, Kaname's secrets between Zero and Yuuki, and most of all, the fact that Aido now had Kaname's blood in him. It was all forgotten in a flash. The only thing that mattered was Kaname.

Aido was speechless. He couldn't respond to Kaname's question as a wave of heat overwhelmed his body, electric and hot. It stung, sharp and burning. A heat so intense that he thought he might burst into flames, but as Aido panted through the sheer intensity of it, his eyes focused on Kaname. He wasn't seeing Kaname through normal eyes anymore but through his red bloodlust eyes. And those eyes saw Kaname's delicious pureblood's blood pulsating through the veins in his neck. Aido's vampire senses could smell Kaname's blood: metallic, salty, and ancient. Aido's body had tasted that blood before, and it wanted—needed—it again.

"Zero," Kaname spoke, but Aido could barely register the slight sadness within his voice. "Perhaps, it is time for you to leave."

But Zero did not leave. Aido could still feel his presence and it was annoying. He wanted blood, but Kaname was his master. He could not have that delicious blood without permission. It was vexing. Like an itch he couldn't reach.

Zero was next to the bed now, towering over the two of them, but Aido ignored him. Aido only wanted Kaname. Kaname had what he needed, not Zero.

"Your fate is worse than death. After a lower vampire such as yourself tastes the blood of a pureblood, you'll live for that blood and that blood alone. That desire will slowly consume you until there is nothing left," Zero said and paused, his voice sounding remorseful as if he knew this pain personally.

"The way you look at him, Hanabusa, made me realize that I was wrong. Kaname was right. He has won. And what a horrible, twisted way to win you, Hanabusa," Zero said, disgust filling his tone, but nonetheless, he turned to leave.

Something inside of Aido shattered. Zero's words broke through, pulling at his very soul and cutting at his insides. Tears streamed down Aido's face. He didn't want to become a monster, a being who lived solely for Kaname's blood.

Aido knew Zero spoke the truth, and perhaps, that was what had snapped him out of his bloodlust. It was taboo to drink the blood of a pureblood for a very specific reason: the power was too much. The blood and power tended to make most insane, and their thirst for it drove them to do unthinkable things, in which cases the purebloods were forced to annihilate them.

Aido didn't want to be drunk on pureblood's blood. Kaname meant more to him than that. He didn't care if he never drank Kaname's blood again. He didn't even really remember its taste, so how could it drive him mad? And yet, he had already almost succumbed to its pull.

But that wasn't the real cause of Aido's tears, as he watched Zero calmly open and shut Kaname's door, leaving Kaname alone with Aido. Hadn't Zero just said he didn't like the way Kaname treated him and that he'd make Aido his? Wasn't Zero going to fight for him? So why was Zero just turning tail and running? And most of all, why was Aido crying because of it!


	9. Cravings

**Warnings:** Yaoi, kink.

**Summary:** Aido watches silently as Kaname's suffering grows. What ails Kaname, and since when did Aido's heart ache so much from just gazing upon Kaname? Will Aido have the strength to face Kaname and ease his suffering once and for all?

**Preview Line:** "Good," Zero said and leaned down close to Aido's lips. "Because now it's my turn."

_**The Stained Marble**_

**Chapter Nine**

_Cravings_

A week passed without incident, but that was probably due to Kaname's absence. The day after those unfortunate events, Kaname had been called out for "business."

Aido wasn't surprised by Kaname's hastiness since he was a pureblood and had other responsibilities besides Aido. Nevertheless, it hurt to be left alone, especially just after learning he had Kaname's blood inside of him. Aido hadn't come to terms with everything that had happened and he wasn't sure he could handle it without Kaname near him.

Yet, several days had passed and Aido had survived. His thoughts and emotions had nearly driven him insane, but he'd managed to get through the days without Kaname.

Of course, Aido's troubled mind circled continuously over that day's events, trying to work through his own jumbled feelings. He realized he didn't know what he truly felt anymore. He still loved Kaname, but a part of him was confused and hurt by Kaname's actions.

Why had Kaname given him his pureblood blood? What had Kaname's real motives been? Had Aido's life really been in such imminent danger? Or were Kaname's motives something more sinister, something along the lines of binding Aido through Kaname's blood?

Aido physically shook his head, trying to shake out the morbid thoughts from his head. Kaname wasn't like that. He wouldn't stoop to such levels.

He was only thinking like that because of what Zero had said. All of Zero's words had mixed up Aido's feelings and messed with his head. Aido was more annoyed with himself than anything for even thinking about such irrelevant things. None of it mattered now, especially since Zero had clearly declared he wouldn't pursue Aido anymore.

Besides, Aido was only devoted to Kaname, even if Kaname never returned his feelings. All Aido had ever wanted was to be by Kaname's side, so that was all that really mattered. He wanted to serve Kaname, not the other way around. He had already told himself this so many times, so why wouldn't it sink in?

Aido remembered Kaname's worried expression as the tears spilled down Aido's cheeks that day. Aido had scrambled to come up with a believable excuse, and luckily, when he told Kaname he was just upset by Zero's words, Kaname had believed him. It wasn't a complete lie but not entirely true, either.

Aido didn't want to succumb to the bloodlust and attack Kaname, so in retrospect it was probably a good thing that the following day Kaname had been called out on "business" and left the Academy. Kaname had taken Seiren and left Takuma in charge of the Night Class.

When Kaname left the dorms, he had only briefly given Aido a solemn glance and walked through the Moon dorms' doorway. Aido suspected with the rest of the Night Class watching that was the best he could expect out of Kaname. However, when Aido returned to his room, he looked out his window and saw Kaname at the Moon dorms' gates. Zero and Yuuki had stopped him. Apparently, Yuuki deserved a proper goodbye.

Aido grimaced, realizing he was again thinking of things that had happened several days ago. Instead, he continued to focus on his current task and finished dressing himself in his white Night Class uniform. He applied the finishing touches and tied his red tie and slipped on his shoes.

He headed down the stairs, but just as he reached the bottom stair, a sharp pain pierced his gut, almost doubling him over. Aido winced but the pain vanished as if he'd imagined it. He gripped his stomach and poked at the spot where he'd felt the pain come from. When nothing happened, and not even a phantom pain shot through him, he shrugged and opened the door.

He continued walking outside and into the chilly night air. The rest of the Night Class had already left without him. Lately, Aido was always late to class, and no matter how much he tried to get his act together, he just couldn't seem to focus on Academy activities.

Aido made it past the Moon dorms' gates before the stabbing pain returned. It flared deep within his gut and rippled up straight to his throat. The pain was so extreme that he immediately fell to his knees and clutched at his sides, but when the pain burst up into his mouth, a new feeling overwhelmed him. A familiar burning ache washed over Aido's body and a boiling flame churned within his stomach. Instantly, Aido recognized his own bloodthirsty nature as it threatened to burn him from the inside out.

Aido's hands flung up to his mouth to find his fangs involuntarily fully extended. Horror sank deep into Aido's bones, but the pain was too much and Aido arched his back, twisting from the raw need.

Even Aido's gums throbbed with a need for flesh and warm blood. His hunger now had control over him. Aido's mind was fading, and without Kaname's blood to calm his raging thirst Aido was falling, falling to a Level E!

_Impossible!_ Aido thought. _No!_ He wouldn't become a monster who only desired blood. He wouldn't…

But even as he thought it, something more primal, more basic torn at his insides and told him to survive. It told him, "Blood is life." Vampires were meant to feed on human life. Kaname's way of living in the shadows and on blood tablets was wrong! Vampires were hunters and they thrived on human blood.

Vampires were superior in every way. This was why they had supernatural senses, to hunt out their prey.

Aido's red eyes shifted and saw his prey, not far off and approaching him. His prey was oblivious and dressed in black clothing, blending in with the night.

With vampiric speed, Aido attacked and managed to jump on his victim, pushing him to the ground. But his victim was fast as well, and somehow, managed to hear his approaching attack.

A dangerous-looking silver gun was pointed directly at Aido's forehead. Purple eyes widened as they took in Aido's crimson eyes and bared fangs.

"Hanabusa… What—," Zero tried to ask, but when Aido realized his victim wasn't going to attack, Aido saw his chance and struck out first.

Aido went for Zero's neck, snapping at him like a rabid dog.

"Ugh!" Zero grunted at Aido's crazed attacks, and in order to defend against Aido's attacks, he ended up dropping his Bloody Rose.

Zero quickly snatched Aido's shoulders, holding him off, and with superhuman strength, pushed Aido up and rolled him over. Zero effortlessly landed on top of Aido, pinning Aido with his hips, and shoving Aido down at his shoulders. Aido stared wide-eyed up at Zero, stunned.

Zero looked irritated and angry. That one expression brought a piece of Aido's consciousness back, and that searing bloodlust dissipated somewhat. He realized he'd almost bitten Zero, and yet, that thirst still scorched his throat.

Aido closed his eyes tightly against the scorching hunger and tried to think about anything else. He wanted control, wanted his eyes to turn back to normal again, and wanted more than anything, for Zero not to look at him like he hated him. But his bloodlust kept fading in and out, and when Aido opened his eyes again, Zero was leaning over him, and Aido's red eyes could only focus on Zero's pulsating neck.

"Dammit, Hanabusa!" Zero cursed, but his eyes held a sadness that didn't match his furious tone. "Why the hell isn't Kaname taking care of you?"

Aido opened his mouth to respond, to tell him it wasn't Kaname's fault, and that Kaname had other things to worry about besides Aido, but Aido's fangs were so utterly extended that he couldn't speak like a normal human being. Aido felt his cheeks warm, and he embarrassingly turned his face from Zero's gaze. Tears welled at the corners of his eyes as he realized how disgusting he must look to Zero.

He really had become a monster. He was no better than a Level E.

Aido didn't want Zero to see him like this. It was beyond humiliating. He was starting to wish Kaname had just let him die instead of this horrible, miserable fate he'd left him to.

Aido could not survive without Kaname. That had become abundantly clear but Kaname was hardly ever around and Aido needed his blood to survive. _What a cruel fate._ Zero had been absolutely right. And now Aido wished it wasn't Zero who had found him in such a deplorable state because he'd never be able to face Zero again.

But then Aido felt Zero's grip on his shoulders loosen. A soft graze of hair fell against Aido's cheek, and startled, Aido heard Zero's soft murmur next to his ear.

"Hanabusa, look at me," he whispered softly.

Zero's sweet tone confused Aido and curiosity got the best of him. He turned his head and found his face only inches from Zero's. Those violet eyes no longer looked sorrowful, but instead, they were filled with longing and determination. Aido gasped at the drastic change but kept his eyes locked with Zero's.

"I can't stay away from you, Hanabusa," Zero declared and his warm breath brushed over Aido's lips. "I'm not going to hold back anymore. You know what that means, right?"

Aido wanted to nod that he understood, but in reality, he had no idea what Zero meant. What was happening? Zero wouldn't hold back anymore? So he'd been himself back from Aido before, but why? Because…

When Aido didn't reply, Zero sighed and said, "It means I won't give you up to Kaname. I don't want you with him anymore."

_Oh!_ Zero was jealous. Aido hadn't really thought this through, and in fact, he hadn't been thinking about Kaname at all. Now that he thought about Kaname, he didn't think Kaname would forgive him for doing anything with Zero. He really should quit while he was ahead.

But thinking wasn't really an option at this point, and Aido wasn't even sure what Zero was talking about. Aido wanted blood, not sex. Was Zero offering either of those things, or perhaps both? Aido wasn't sure. His mind was a mixed-up mess that could only focus on one thing: blood.

At the mere thought, Aido's eyes moved and traveled down Zero's throat. With his vampire eyes, he saw a sweet vein, vibrating, thick and alive. He licked his lips, and to his amazement, Zero tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck even further.

"Drink, Hanabusa," Zero insisted, and put his hand around Aido's head, supportively bringing him closer to Zero's warm throat.

Aido didn't need any further invitations as his body scorched from his uncontrollable appetite. He opened his jaw wide and sank his fangs deep into that thrumming vein.

Zero made a muffled sound like a dull growl against Aido's ear, but he barely heard him as the sweet blood flowed into his mouth. He retracted his fangs and felt Zero's body shudder from the sting. The metallic blood rushed even faster into his mouth, satisfying his body, but then something strange happened.

Aido felt as the warm blood drift throughout his body, quenching his thirst, and filling him. The blood relaxed the scalding parts inside of him, finally cooling him and calming his thirst. It was as if the blood had tamed his intense thirst, but beyond that, Aido could actually feel the strange coolness as his heart pumped the blood throughout his body.

Aido's lips fell from Zero's bloodied neck. He laid down in the dirt and leaves and looked up at Zero contentedly. Zero's blood was indeed powerful. It had healed his bloodlust in a matter of seconds. A sudden worry crept over him as he realized such blood could definitely become addictive.

Zero gave Aido a wicked smile. "You look satisfied. Did you enjoy that?"

Now that Aido's bloodlust was gone, he was completely in control again, so he simply nodded at Zero.

"Good," Zero said and leaned down close to Aido's lips. "Because now it's my turn."

Aido had a second to register Zero's lustful gaze before Zero's lips locked onto his. He had forgotten what a great kisser Zero was.

Zero's tongue was demanding and it wasn't even inside of his mouth yet. It licked and explored Aido's lips, tasting Zero's own leftover blood. And perhaps a bit readily, Aido gave in and opened his mouth for Zero. He eagerly plunged his tongue inside of Aido's mouth, tracing his warm tongue over Aido's fangs.

Aido missed kissing. Kaname never kissed him, not like this. Zero's tongue curled around Aido's, dancing with his and leaving Aido breathless and panting.

Reluctantly, Zero pulled back, and hurriedly, he began to grasp and tug at Aido's Night Class jacket, practically tearing it off of Aido's shoulders. Despite being quite turned on, Aido chuckled at Zero, several times in fact, as Zero continually fumbled over his buttons and his tie.

"Well, help me out dammit," Zero barked at him snappishly, while he continued to smirk amusedly at Zero's failed attempts.

Aido was already down to just his trousers but the belt was tripping Zero up. Apparently, putting a belt on for himself was easier than taking it off of Aido. Aido shook his head but began to unhinge the belt, then paused, and stared at the fully dressed Zero.

"You too," Aido said and pointed at Zero.

Honestly, why did he always end up completely naked but everyone else stayed fully dressed?

Zero huffed, but started taking off his Day Class jacket. By the end of it, Aido succeeded in keeping his boxers on, and for some reason, Zero kept his trousers on but lost his shirt. Aido had never seen Zero's bare chest before and couldn't help but compare him to Kaname.

Zero's complexion was paler; snowy white like the moonlight. He was smooth, hairless, and looked almost creamy like powered sugar. Suddenly, Aido wondered what Zero's skin tasted like, and he yearned to lick his tongue all over Zero's broad chest just to find out.

Besides Zero's slightly broader chest, Zero and Kaname seemed to be about the same size when it came to muscles. The only major difference, of course, was the color in their skin.

Aido couldn't help but notice the last subtle difference, which was Zero's cute, but bright pink nipples. Kaname's were darker, but Zero's were the color of pink daisies. He could almost envision himself swirling his tongue over them and turning them even brighter.

Aido couldn't stop himself from wondering what color lay between Zero's legs, and immediately, his cheeks warmed at his own perverseness.

Zero's eyes glistened against the pale moonlight, and before Aido could say anything, he shoved Aido back down onto the cold, hard ground. He kissed his way down Aido's body, teasing Aido's nipples with his fingers as he went, but Zero didn't waste much time on Aido's chest. It seemed he was in no mood to take his time, and instead, Zero went straight for Aido's waistband.

Zero pulled at it teasingly with his teeth, but then slowly and quite painstakingly, he etched the boxers down with both of his hands and teeth.

Aido was now fully erect from his own wicked thoughts and from merely thinking of Zero's talented mouth on him. But Zero only tossed the boxers away, looked down at Aido's fully erect body, and then up at Aido and smirked knowingly. He clearly had something sinister in mind.

Zero placed his hands just around the edges of Aido's member and rubbed. Dazed, Aido twitched with desire and desperately tried not to cry out. Zero's violet eyes sparkled with delight at his reaction and he massaged Aido even more, just around his thigh and dangerously low, near Aido's entrance. Aido moaned, giving Zero the reaction he wanted, and almost like a reward, Zero placed one of his hands on Aido's dripping member, while his other hand gently wrapped around Aido's balls.

"Ah!" Aido wailed from sheer shock.

"Yes," Zero purred. "I want to hear more of your cries."

Aido looked down at Zero and saw his eyes had turned to a dark plum. He yearningly looked at Aido as his hand moved up and down Aido's shaft, while the other continued in slow circular motions as he cupped Aido's balls.

Aido was drowning with pleasure. He sighed and moaned for Zero, pumping his member in time with Zero's strokes.

"Mmm, so sexy," Zero growled and moved to bend over Aido's member, but he released Aido's member in the process, startling Aido.

"Spread your legs, Hanabusa," Zero commanded, and as if by habit, Aido found himself spreading his legs.

Even if Zero hadn't commanded him, Aido would've done it. He was beyond the point of no return.

As if on cue, Aido felt a fingertip sweep across his entrance. Alarmed, Aido jolted. He was incredibly hard and turned on, but he still remembered the initial hurt as Kaname's huge member entered him, and that had been weeks ago.

While Aido's mind was distracted, Zero bent down further over Aido's member, and with his other hand, he grabbed the base of Aido's shaft. He then swallowed Aido's entire member.

"Gaaaah!" Aido shouted and his hands flew down to grasp Zero's silver locks. "Oh, God, Zero!"

Again, Zero wasted little time and bobbed his head up and down Aido's member. He slowed down only to twirl his tongue around the entire shaft, or press his tongue into the slit of Aido's tip, which sent shockwaves of pleasure down Aido's spine.

"Mmmm, oh yes! Zero," Aido whimpered and couldn't resist the urge to thrust up into Zero's throat.

When Zero didn't protest or gag, Aido did it again. But Zero had plans of his own, and in a flash, that stray finger was thrust into Aido's entrance.

"Nnngh!" Aido tried to bite back his slight discomfort, but as Zero swirled and twisted that finger, his body swooned.

Aido actually stilled his motions, unable to move against the amazing onslaught of sensations coursing through his body. His body shook and unexpectedly his orgasm exploded from him and into Zero's mouth.

"Aaaaaah!" he cried and barely managed one last, hard thrust up into Zero's throat.

Zero continued sucking Aido's tip until he'd licked up every last drop, causing a tremor to roll through Aido's body. But Aido was still trying to gain control of his breathing, and he wondered where Zero had learned to do that. But more specifically, he wondered what exactly Zero had done to him to make him come so easily. Well, whatever Zero had done, it had beenamazing.

Zero sat up and wiped his mouth. He looked down at Aido and smiled.

"I've got to go," he said abruptly, stood up, and started to grab his clothes.

Aido sat up swiftly, started to reach for Zero, but then he heard it: Yuuki's voice. She was calling for Zero off in the distance, far away, but she was heading towards them. Aido was shocked Zero had heard it first, but then again, it was probably due to his strange blood.

Zero looked back at the entirely naked Aido and frowned.

"We'll continue this soon," Zero said and flashed Aido his usual cocky smile.

Aido didn't respond. He didn't know what to say to that. If he agreed, he'd be betraying Kaname, not that he hadn't already. But if he said hell no, he'd be lying to himself because he, of course, wanted to see Zero again.

A part of him hoped Kaname wouldn't come back, but as Zero walked away and towards Yuuki, Aido realized Kaname wasn't his only problem, or really his main problem.

In the center of it all was Yuuki. Kaname loved Yuuki, and so did Zero. Aido wondered if Yuuki would always be in the way of his happiness. Would Aido ever truly be happy?


	10. Ruined

**Disclaimer:** I do not own VK. All rights belong to Matsuri Hino.

**Warnings:** This is yaoi.

**Author's Notes:** This is a work-in-progress, and I hope to finish this one day. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Please feel free to leave comments!

**Preview Line:** "And the first words that fell from Kaname's lips gutted Aido like a butcher's knife."

_**The Stained Marble**_

**Chapter Ten**

_Ruined_

"Welcome back, Lord Kaname," Yuuki chirped before even Takuma could properly greet Kaname at the Academy's gates.

Aido gritted his teeth, glaring at the tiny girl who constantly messed up his life. Why was she even here, greeting Kaname upon his arrival back from his two-week "business" trip? Aido and the rest of the Night Class had lined up near the Academy's gates to welcome Kaname back from his long "business" trip, and somehow, the disciplinary committee members, Yuuki and Zero, had ended up in front of the gates, closer to Kaname than even the rest of the Night Class. Aido wanted to rush forward, clutch Yuuki's frail arm, and tell her she had no right to be next to Kaname. But Aido knew it wasn't the idiot girl's fault for his own jealous thoughts, which were suddenly interrupted as Kaname tenderly turned to Yuuki and addressed her.

"Thank you, Yuuki. I'm glad to be back. I brought you a gift," Kaname said and reached out to gently place a shiny object in her small hands.

Yuuki squinted, trying to study the strange object.

"It's a rare rose encased in resin. It blooms once every ten years," Kaname said, his voice sweet and silky like rose petals gliding across smooth skin. "Yuuki," Kaname, continued, his voice turning serious. "I need to speak with you later. Please come see me as soon as possible."

Yuuki's big brown eyes shot up, looking into Kaname's, and a slight pink flushed across her cheeks. "Um…okay. Thank you, Kaname," she said and hugged the encased rose to her chest.

Kaname smiled lovingly one last time, almost hesitant to leave, but then finally turned from her, and in the process, brushed past Zero. For a brief moment, Aido's heart quickened. Aido's marks had already healed on Zero's neck, but with Kaname's pureblood powers, he had no doubt Kaname could detect Aido's scent still lingering on Zero.

However, Kaname only glanced as he passed Zero, and Zero returned the glare. Aido's heart calmed for a minute, but then he realized Kaname was drawing closer to where he stood. Would Kaname stop and say anything to him? Did Aido even want him to?

For an instant, Aido's eyes darted back towards Zero, but Zero was already placing his arm around Yuuki and walking back in the direction of the Sun dorms. Again, Aido's eyes focused on that arm wrapped around Yuuki. What had he been thinking getting involved with Zero?

"Hello, Hanabusa." Kaname's sensual voice drifted from Aido's left side, snapping his thoughts back to the present. "Aren't you going to welcome me back?"

Aido looked around and noticed the rest of the Night Class was already gathered behind Kaname and moving towards the Moon dorms, but Aido was still standing in the same spot, staring after Zero. Aido seriously had to get his act together.

"Y-yes!" Aido choked out. "Welcome back, Lord Kaname."

He felt an embarrassing flush warm his cheeks, but he ignored it and moved to join the rest of the Night Class. Kaname only gave him a knowing half-smirk, then turned away, and started to lead the group towards the Moon dorms. Aido sighed silently to himself, glad to have avoided Kaname's harsh interrogation, and began walking next to Kain and Seiren.

However, Kain seemed to think Kaname was still upset with Aido's behavior and proceeded to apologize for his behavior, explaining that over the past few weeks in Kaname's absence Aido hadn't been himself. He wanted to shout at Kain and tell him to shut up, that he was just making it worse, but that in turn would also make it worse.

Of course, it was at that exact moment that Ruka decided to give her two cents regarding Aido's behavior.

"It was probably because he missed Lord Kaname so much," Ruka added and muffled her condescending laughter.

"Shut up, Ruka!" Aido burst. "You were just as unpleasant to be around while Kaname was gone!"

Kaname paused at the front door to the Moon dorms. "Oh, so you did miss me?"

Aido could feel his cheeks flaming beat red as he realized he'd just admitted he'd missed Kaname. Of course, Kaname already knew this, so Aido huffed, obviously pouting at Kaname's teasing ways. But Kaname just opened the door and everyone ignored Aido's tantrum and filed inside.

Aido was the last one to walk in, but he had every intention of storming straight up the stairs and into his bed. Kaname had come back late, or rather early, from his long trip, and the sun was already starting to rise. Yet, just as Aido reached to top of the staircase, Kaname blocked his path and swiftly grabbed his wrist.

"Come to my room, Hanabusa," he said, but his voice seemed unusually dull, almost sad.

Aido gulped. Takuma and Senri were still downstairs in the sitting room, and Aido knew they'd heard Kaname order him into his room. Did Kaname not care anymore about their relationship being a secret? Or was he about to punish him for what he'd done with Zero? Or perhaps, Kaname was just so stressed from his trip that he didn't care and needed Aido as a release? Either way, he thought all possibilities sounded bad, even the last one since Kaname would just be using him.

He didn't like the cold feeling from Kaname's hand, or the emotionless gaze as Kaname led him down the hallway. What had happened to Kaname during this so-called "business" trip?

Kaname opened his door and led Aido inside, but instead of sitting on his bed, he led him over to the small desk with two wooden chairs near the window.

"Have a seat, Hanabusa," Kaname said and gestured to the chair across from him but avoided Aido's suspicious gaze.

Aido sat and began to nervously twirl his thumbs. Kaname sighed, leaned his elbow on the table, and ran his fingers through his silky almond hair.

"Hanabusa," Kaname began and looked up into Aido's ocean colored eyes.

Kaname's eyes were filled with regret, sorrow, and pain. Aido had always known he was a fool, but he never, in a million years, would've guessed just how big of an idiot he truly was until that moment. Kaname was breaking up with him… well, if Aido could even call it breaking up.

When Aido's eyes widened with understanding, a tiny bit of relief flooded into those darkened eyes. Welts of anger, bitterness, and utter agony wreaked havoc on Aido's insides. He wanted to scream like a girl, to pound at Kaname's chest, and cry, but somehow, all Aido could do was sit there in numb silence until finally one word tumbled from his mouth.

"Why?" Aido asked.

He had to at least know why. He deserved at least that much.

Kaname leaned back in his chair, his eyebrows furrowed as if in deep thought, or perhaps, it was pain.

And the first words that fell from Kaname's lips gutted Aido like a butcher's knife.

"I'm sorry, Hanabusa," Kaname said, but oblivious to how those simple words affected Aido, he continued. "I love both you and Yuuki. I didn't expect to fall in love with you as well, but right now, I have to protect her at all costs. Tomorrow, I'll announce that Yuuki is my lover."

"What?" Aido cried and tried to process Kaname's last statement. "What does that even mean?"

"I wanted you to be the first to know because I honestly care about you. I don't want you to think I'm doing this to purposely hurt you," Kaname said and tried to reach across the table for Aido's hand.

Aido quickly tore his hand away from Kaname's grasp and saw the visible flinch cross Kaname's face. _Good_, he thought. That bastard deserved to be as hurt. Still, looking at Kaname's pained face didn't make Aido feel any better.

Aido scooted out the chair and stood up. He couldn't sit still anymore. He felt like he was suffocating and staring at Kaname wasn't helping. He decided to pace, avoiding Kaname's hurtful gaze and keeping his distance at the same time.

"Then why?" Aido demanded, when he finally regained his composure and his breathing seemed somewhat stable again. "Why are you doing this? You say you love me and care about me, yet you also love Yuuki. How am I supposed to be with you then?"

By the time Aido finished asking his last question, what little control he'd gained seemed to shatter before him as his body shook from fear and uncertainty. He was on the verge of hysterics.

The shield he'd so wonderfully built around his heart while Kaname had been away for two weeks was suddenly ripped apart. But now that Kaname was standing right in front of him, throwing him away, and choosing Yuuki over him, he realized he'd never really had a shield to begin with; that had just been an illusion. Because now, the pain was a thousand times worse, consuming him, squeezing him, drowning him, and pulling him down, down, down.

Kaname was beside him in a blink of an eye, wrapping his slender, yet strong pureblood arms around his convulsing shoulders tightly. Aido buried his face against that familiar scent and warmth and let his tears flow. He didn't want this warmth to ever disappear. He didn't want these arms to ever stop embracing him.

_Why?_ _Why did Yuuki have to ruin everything for him?_

"Shh. Hanabusa, it'll be all right. I'll still be here for you. We just can't be lovers anymore," Kaname said and tried to console Aido by softly stroking his golden hair.

Aido pushed back against Kaname's chest, stunned. He looked up into Kaname's chocolate colored eyes. "Why not?" he sulked.

Kaname exhaled heavily. "Because Yuuki will need me more. I'm sorry, but you know, Hanabusa, it's not exactly like you've been completely faithful to me, now is it?" Kaname purred and arched one eyebrow inquisitively.

Aido's jaw dropped, having forgotten the whole Zero incident.

"I-I…" Aido stammered and felt himself flush at the memory of that encounter. Then again, he remembered what had triggered those events.

"It was your fault!" Aido yelled, perhaps a bit too loud because Kaname released Aido's shoulders and stared at him wide-eyed.

"You left after having just fed me your blood," Aido ranted on. "Did you think there'd be no consequences? The bloodlust overcame me within a week and I almost sank to a Level E, if not for Zero. He let me drink his blood," Aido finished and tried not to think about how delicious that blood tasted as it melted down his parched throat.

"I see," Kaname said calmly, turned from Aido, and walked over to the window where the rising sun's rays poked through the velvety curtains.

Aido clenched his fists and tried to bite back his anger. Was that all the bastard had to say? _"I see."_ He'd been through hell and back and it was all thanks to Kaname, but Kaname didn't even care. And to top it off, Kaname was even throwing him away.

Still, beyond that blinding rage, Aido could feel his wounded and bleeding heart. He didn't want to deal with it because if he did, he knew he'd fall to pieces and he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get back up again.

So Aido held onto that rage as best he could and decided to leave Kaname's room. It didn't seem there was anything else to say, but as Aido reached the door, Kaname's voice stopped him.

"Hanabusa," Kaname said, "I don't care if you continue to use Zero for sex and blood, but don't fall in love with him. Remember that your heart belongs to me. I know… you will never leave me," he said, tilted his head, and gave Aido a seductive, yet charming smile.

Any anger Aido had been holding on to was instantly snatched away, and his heart throbbed and yearned for Kaname. _Damn it!_

Reluctantly, Aido forced his eyes to turn from Kaname's dangerous gaze. He opened the door and stomped out into the hallway. However, once he was out in the hallway, the full weight of what had just transpired came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks.

Aido couldn't think straight. Why was Kaname doing this to him now? He'd assumed he would have more time with Kaname as his lover, but that had turned out to be a foolish dream indeed. He felt even more idiotic for not seeing this coming. He had known all along that he was just a damn replacement; even Kaname had told him so. So, why hadn't he listened?

In a daze, Aido found himself walking past his room and down the staircase. His vision was already slightly blurred, but he didn't really know where he was going, just that he had to get far away from Kaname. It hurt to be near him and to know that he could no longer have him. He could no longer touch him, no longer have those fangs sink into him, no longer have his wonderful hands touch him, no longer, no longer, no longer.

Aido opened the Moon doors, and the morning light was blinding against his vampire scenes. Yet, his mind was a fogged mess and the light barely bothered him as he stumbled and fumbled through the Academy grounds.

When Aido's black shoes clicked against solid concrete, he lifted his head, and to his surprise, he found himself in front of the Sun dorms. Aido realized he was on the men's side of the dorms and near Zero's room.

When he thought about his alternative options, and even possibly going back to the Moon dorm, he bravely took a step forward and entered the Sun dorm. He checked down the hallways, and thankfully, it appeared all the students were still asleep.

He'd never visited Zero's room before, but Aido could already smell him. His delicious scent wafted out from the third door on the right. He walked down the hallway, stopped in front of the door, and listened as his heart raced nervously inside his chest.

Aido wasn't sure why he was here in front of Zero's door, except he didn't want to go back to the Moon dorms, and… Kaname had hurt him deeply. A part of him knew he wanted to be comforted by Zero, but another part of him stubbornly insisted that wasn't why he'd come.

_No._ He'd only come because he really had nowhere else to go right now, and yes, he wanted to see Zero. He _needed_ to see Zero.

Aido raised his fist and knocked.


	11. Giving In

**Disclaimer: **I do not own VK. All rights belong to Matsuri Hino.

**Warnings:** This is yaoi.

**Preview Line:** Aido stared down, enthralled by the movements of Zero's silver head, and felt himself twitch.

_**The Stained Marble**_

**Chapter Eleven**

_Giving In_

Aido heard the loud click as Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose and aimed it at the door.

"Who's there?" Zero called grumpily.

"Zero, it's me, Hanabusa," Aido said, trying not to sound anxious, but he seriously wanted Zero to let him in before other Day Class students saw him roaming around.

Thankfully, though, Aido heard shuffling and Zero unlocked his door. The door burst open to reveal a bare-chested, ruffled-haired Zero with gray sweatpants as his only material of clothing. Aido took in Zero's messy look, and instantly, all thoughts regarding Kaname vanished. Zero truly had an amazing body, and he wanted to be wrapped up by those buff, muscular arms. But then he remembered earlier when those arms had wrapped around Yuuki. God, he was such an idiot!

"What is it?" Zero asked, sounding sleepy and somewhat irritated.

Aido opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say anymore or where to go. No one wanted him; no one needed him, not really. Both Kaname and Zero wanted Yuuki, not him!

Aido realized what a horrible mistake he'd made in coming there and turned to bolt, but Zero quickly grabbed him by his bicep.

"Hanabusa!" Zero yelled and yanked him all the way inside his room. "Geez! You come here at five in the morning, wake me up, and then say nothing! What is with you?"

But again, Aido couldn't manage a reply.

"Oh, I see," Zero said. "So, it's that sort of game, is it?"

Aido looked up a little too late and noticed Zero's violet eyes narrow deviously. Without warning, Zero shoved him onto Zero's bed.

"Ow!" Aido cried out, but he was more shocked than hurt.

"That's what you get for waking me up, but your real punishment has yet to come. Are you sure you don't want to speak up, Hanabusa?" Zero asked, his lips curling up into a half-smirk.

Aido didn't want to tell Zero about Kaname because he feared Zero would do the exact same thing to him. He knew he shouldn't have come and he really wasn't sure why he had, but now that he was here, underneath Zero's body, he couldn't seem to will himself to move.

When Aido refused to answer, Zero chuckled, and said, "Very well, then."

He began pealing off Aido's Night Class uniform, but this time, Aido gave him no help whatsoever. He lay there limply and watched as Zero slowly unbuttoned his jacket, pealed it off, and began working on his undershirt. Zero took his time, and eventually, he unsheathed a naked Aido before him.

Zero frowned when he realized Aido was flaccid. "What's wrong?" he asked, but his head was already bending down in between Aido's legs.

Aido stared down, enthralled by the movements of Zero's silver head, and felt himself twitch. Zero's hands swirled around Aido's thighs, teasing him just like before. Zero's soft lips touched the tip of Aido's member, forcing it to perk upwards and beg for more.

"Ah!" Aido cried out as Zero deliberately moved his lips away again, just as Aido's member pumped fully erect.

"What's the matter?" Zero continued in a tormenting manner. "Tell me what you want, Hanabusa. What do you want me to do?"

Aido watched as Zero hovered just above his crotch. The vampire hunter flicked out his tongue over Aido's dripping tip, sending tingles of pleasure throughout his body. He moaned and Zero curved his lips smugly.

Aido hated the way Zero looked in that moment, even though his body pulsed with heated desire. He could never voice his sexual desires to Zero, and he hated it that Zero was trying to tease him in to doing so. Why did Zero think he wanted it this way? Why was Zero being mean? Or was Aido just being oversensitive because of what had happened with Kaname?

He didn't know, but all of the sudden, tears formed at the corner of his eyes and streamed down the side of his cheeks, causing Zero to stop abruptly.

"Hanabusa, wh-what did I do? I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Zero asked, concern filling those violet eyes as he leaned forward close to Aido's cheek.

Aido sniffled and managed to shake his head.

Zero frowned. "Then please tell me what's wrong," he said and stroked the side of Aido's face, wiping away the few tears that had dropped.

Aido grimaced. He didn't even know where to begin. How could he tell Zero that his actions had reminded him of the pain Kaname had inflicted upon him?

But Zero clearly saw his hesitancy again. So, Zero crawled up Aido's body, positioning his body beside him and draping his arm over Aido's chest. With his other arm, Zero propped himself up on his elbow and looked lovingly into Aido's eyes. He leaned down those few extra inches without uttering a word and, softly but briefly, brushed his lips against Aido's.

Aido's eyes widened as he felt Zero's nose trail across his cheek, gently nudging and tickling. It was almost as if Zero were memorizing the texture, the feel of Aido's skin using his lips and nose.

But when Zero leaned back and that purple gaze met Aido's, a startling zap traveled through Aido's body as he realized Zero loved him deeply and passionately. Zero's soul was raw and naked before him. And it quivered, telling Aido that this dangerous vampire hunter loved him more than words could ever say.

Aido freaked. There was no other word for it. He was terrified of Zero's raw honesty, and before he knew it, his hands shot out, shoving violently against Zero's bare chest. All he could think was he had to get away from those demanding and earnest eyes. He couldn't return such a gaze.

He'd always thought Zero was just playing with him, just using him like Kaname had been, but he never expected Zero to actually fall in love with him and so intensely. He was thrown off guard, but he knew one thing for sure: he couldn't return Zero's loving gaze because he didn't feel the same. He didn't_ love_ Zero. He still loved Kaname.

Aido's heart swelled, and he pushed harder against Zero's chest, forcing him to move back and off of him. Reluctantly, Zero moved his arm, rolled to the side, and let Aido sit up and move to the edge of the bed, keeping his back to Zero.

Zero sighed noisily and flopped down into the spot where Aido had been. "Okay, I give up," he said exasperatedly, oblivious to the affect he had just had on Aido.

Aido knew he owed Zero an explanation for his horrible behavior, especially since he was the one who'd come to Zero's room in the first place. Zero waited in silence for Aido to start talking, and as Aido tried to gather his courage, he wondered if Zero just hadn't fallen asleep on him. Yet, Aido didn't have the guts to turn around, and instead, he opened his mouth and started to ramble out things he should've said a while ago.

"Kaname liked to tease me when we messed around… that's why..." Aido said, trying to explain why he had cried earlier, but it still came out as a jumbled mess.

However, Zero immediately understood and grunted. "I see. I'm sorry I did that then, but why do you say, 'liked'? Why are you using the past tense?"

Aido suddenly felt extremely cold and vulnerable in his naked skin. He wrapped his arms around his chest and huddled over, feeling Zero's eyes on his back.

He bit his lip, but nevertheless, he answered Zero's question. "Kaname sort of broke it off with me. He told me we can't be lovers anymore."

Aido felt Zero shift beside him and his warmth was instantly pressed against his back. Zero leaned his face in close beside Aido's ear, his chin resting lightly on Aido's shoulder.

"Why would he say that?" Zero asked, but he nonchalantly enveloped his toasty and safe arms around Aido's cold body, sweetly stroking Aido's bare arms.

Despite Aido's previous thoughts, he felt himself relax into Zero's arms. He leaned back into the curve of Zero's body, melting into the safety of the vampire hunter's hard body.

Yet, somehow, Aido managed to find his voice and answer Zero's question, even as he became more pliant. "Kaname said he would make Yuuki his lover."

Zero's body froze. His muscles stiffened, his chest flexed against Aido's back, and Aido even heard the harsh grind of Zero's teeth as he clenched his jaw next to Aido's ear.

Aido couldn't believe he'd spoken those words out loud when he already knew Zero would react in such a way. He'd promised himself that he hadn't come here to discuss this with Zero. He didn't want Zero to feel sorry for him, and feeling Zero's reaction at losing Yuuki wasn't helping at all. He was such an idiot. He knew Yuuki was more important to Zero, so why was he so surprised by Zero's reaction?

Aido squirmed in Zero's arms. He didn't want to be near Zero anymore, a burning jealousy gutted his insides, and made tears well up in his eyes. His heart did flip-flops and squeezed painfully in his chest over and over until he was practically left gasping for air.

Aido couldn't bear it any longer. He ripped his arms out from Zero's grasp and tried to dash off the bed, but that damn vampire hunter was fast. Again, Aido could only think it was due to Zero's unique blood, but either way, Zero grabbed Aido's wrist with quick vampire reflexes as Aido took one foot off the bed. With his wrist in Zero's grasp, Aido was jerked backwards, and his entire body was flung back onto the bed.

"Oomph!" Aido huffed as the air was knocked out of him and he stared up in awe at Zero, who sluggishly and seductively pulled himself on top of Aido.

"What are you doing?" Aido asked, and tried to sound furious but failed since he was genuinely curious at Zero's actions.

The corners of Zero's lips curved up into a playful smile. "I'm finishing what I started."

A skillful hand snaked down in between his thighs, causing Aido's member to spasm. Still, Aido couldn't forget the way Zero had frozen at the mention of Yuuki's name, and he slapped Zero's hand away.

"Stop it! You are in love with Yuuki. Both you and Kaname are just messing with me. I felt your reaction just now," Aido yelled at Zero and tried desperately to keep his eyes from swelling with pitiful tears.

But Zero was clever and had a smooth tongue. "I do care for Yuuki and I do love her, but not as much as I love you, Hanabusa. I'll fight for you unlike that bastard. And that scares you, doesn't it? The fact that I love you so much unlike him because you want it to be him," Zero said, a deep sadness filling those violet irises.

"Zero…" Aido tried to respond, but he knew Zero was right.

He wished it were Kaname saying those things and not Zero. Still, Zero's words filled him with a tender happiness and a sweet ache that he'd always longed for. It was true that Zero's love terrified him, but at the same time, he was glad to be wanted at all. He wished he could wipe away all of Zero's sadness, but he feared if he even attempted it, he'd fail miserably and end up in the same spot; hopelessly devoted to Kaname.

Zero gave him a sympathetic smile and said, "It's okay. You look like you are thinking too hard about it. Don't worry. I already know you love him. I've always known that going into this. I just wanted a chance to try and get you to fall in love with me instead."

Zero shrugged his shoulders and ran his hand through his silver locks as if to say he couldn't fight fate. He turned his eyes away from Aido's, trying to harden his gaze, but he was obviously in pain. His jaw flexed back and forth and his nostrils flared in frustration. It seemed that Zero was giving up, that he believed Kaname had already won.

_Was that true?_

Aido wasn't sure, perhaps, it was, and perhaps, his next move wasn't really fair since he didn't even know the answer to his own question. But Zero was moving to get off of him, and in a panic, he hastily seized Zero's wrist, stopping his motions.

"Okay," Aido said and licked his lips. "Try to get me to fall in love with you instead."

Distantly, Aido could hear Kaname's last words to him, telling him specifically not to fall in love with Zero. Egging Zero on to do just that probably wasn't the wisest plan he'd come up with, but in that moment, he would've given anything to make Zero stay by his side. He knew that made him selfish, but he didn't care. He _needed_ Zero, perhaps as much as he needed Kaname… only time would tell.

Zero's eyes gleamed with delight as if Aido had just presented him with a million dollars. He leaned down and eagerly pressed his lips against Aido's. Aido opened his mouth for the vampire hunter, their hot tongues twirling back and forth, easily matching speeds. But Zero pulled away first, small pants coming from him as he leaned closer to Aido's ear.

He licked Aido's earlobe, lightly swathed it, and tasted its length. Aido involuntarily shuddered under the wet tongue's touch, and without warning, Zero sucked his earlobe into his mouth, gently nipping it and flicking it.

"Ah!" Aido moaned and clutched Zero's biceps.

Eventually, though, Zero stopped and his excited breaths paused next to Aido's ear as Aido waited for his next move.

"Hanabusa… I want to make love to you…" Aido heard Zero's heavy whisper, which sent an overwhelming ache coursing through his body and straight to his crotch.

Aido gulped loudly, turned his head to look into Zero's darkened gaze, and nodded.

"Okay."


	12. Trying New Things

**Warnings:** This is a yaoi and includes mature content. You've been warned!

**Preview Line:** In a very clear tone, he said, "I enjoyed it, okay? I liked sucking you off!"

_**The Stained Marble**_

**Chapter Twelve**

_Trying New Things_

Zero's lips devoured his flesh, rampant upon his skin, and thirstily drank up the taste of him. Aido arched up into those ravaging lips, needy, shaky, and wanting. His hands shot out and gripped Zero's silver strands. He twirled his fingers through the silky hair, tangling it in his heady haste.

All thoughts of "what if" vanished, and Aido forgot how to think as Zero suckled his neck, nipping at his flesh lightly. He moaned and bucked underneath Zero's weight, proving to Zero that he was already willing and aching with need.

Aido felt Zero's lips curl into an amused smile against his neck. "So impatient," he breathed against Aido's skin, causing gooseflesh to prickle along Aido's arms and harden his eager nipples.

But Zero pulled back and moved away from Aido's body, adjusting his legs as he got off of Aido entirely. He left Aido staring after him, shocked, cold, and utterly exposed with his hard member convulsing between his thighs. But Zero swiftly got off the bed, stood up, and pulled off his thin sweatpants, exposing his hard, naked body.

Aido's heart thumped wildly in his chest, and not from Zero's size, because Zero was actually a bit smaller than Kaname length-wise, but he seemed to be similar when it came to girth. However, Aido's heart was not beating rapidly because of that. No, it was because of how enticing and simply scrumptious Zero's naked body looked. His clearly defined abs and chiseled chest along with that twitching member against his stomach was too much for Aido.

And as Zero crawled back onto the bed, Aido couldn't help himself. He found himself sitting up and reaching his hand out before Zero was even next to him. His hand went straight for that delicious pulsating member.

"Ah! Hanabusa!" Zero cried out and stopped moving forward on his knees.

Aido was mesmerized by Zero's hardness, and slowly, he wrapped his entire right hand around Zero's shaft, just as Kaname had taught him. He watched in dazed ecstasy as his hand moved up and down Zero's warm and barely-pink member. And in a similar motion to Kaname, Zero threw his head back and sighed contentedly.

"Oh, Hanabusa," Zero whispered and Aido felt a dribble of slippery pre-cum at Zero's tip.

Aido licked his lips, noticed Zero's head was still pulled back, and he lowered his head to that tempting pearly seed. He opened his mouth just slightly this time, not forcing it, and slowly but gently, took in Zero's tip, flicking his tongue over that slit and catching the yummy dripping pre-cum.

"Oh! Aaaah!" Zero wailed and grabbed onto Aido's blond hair.

For a moment, Aido thought he'd hurt Zero or done something wrong since he'd never heard Zero cry out in such a way.

He almost tried to pull his head back, but Zero quickly said, "No… no, don't stop!"

Aido resumed, opening his mouth wider, and enjoyed the smooth, heated texture of Zero's member in his mouth. He wrapped his mouth around Zero's tip more firmly, sucking harder and pressing his tongue into the slit.

"Mmph! Ah!" Zero grunted and thrust into Aido's throat this time, causing a bit of a gag reflex, but Aido grabbed the vampire hunter's hips and tried to gain control.

Aido made sure not to lick his slit again. He didn't want to make the same mistake he had with Kaname and end up choking on Zero.

Aido briefly gazed up at Zero, whose chest heaved heavily and whose eyes were the color of a darkened plum. His eyes were lustful, but surprisingly, they were not tinted with a blood-colored hue. They weren't like Kaname's eyes, which always turned blood red in the heat of passion.

Aido closed his eyes. Thinking about Kaname and the way he'd always sink his fangs into Aido before sex really wasn't helping Aido concentrate on his technique with Zero.

He opened his eyes again and focused his attention on the feel of Zero in his mouth. He dangerously brushed his fangs along the curve of Zero's shaft, causing a deep shudder to run through Zero's body. Aido's own member ached and seeped in response. He could only imagine what a tantalizing and exhilarating feeling his fangs must have caused against such sensitive skin. He knew Zero must have trusted him explicitly to allow him to do such a thing.

Zero's devotion to him made Aido's member spasm even more, and he rose up off his bottom to crouch on his hands and knees before Zero. But with his left hand, Aido reached in between his legs and began to stroke himself. In this position, he immediately realized he could take in more of Zero's tasty member, edging his way down the shaft deeper and deeper.

However, Aido couldn't concentrate with his hand on his own member and his rhythm seemed off. Not to mention, he kept losing his balance. As Zero's moans increased and his hands grasped Aido's golden locks, Aido ultimately gave up on his own member and focused solely on Zero.

Perhaps it was just that Zero wasn't as long as Kaname, or that Aido was no longer afraid to try new things, but taking Zero into his mouth suddenly became easier. He loosened his jaw and let Zero's member slide freely back and forth between his lips. He glanced up and watched Zero's flushed face as he increased the speed, his chin smacking against Zero's balls.

Zero hissed. "Hanabusa! I'm gonna—" he said and even tried to pull away, but Aido swiftly held Zero's hips in place, clamping his lips over Zero's member.

And as Zero's hands fisted his hair, Aido felt Zero's shaft jerk upwards against the roof of his mouth and a hot spray of liquid followed with bouts of twitches from Zero's member. Aido pulled his mouth away from Zero's drooping member and swallowed. He tasted the warm, yet strange almost creamy liquid. He didn't really like it and thought it tasted like warm milk, but at the same time, he didn't mind it.

Zero chuckled. "You should see your face."

"What?" Aido huffed and viciously wiped at his mouth, thinking he had drooled.

Zero shook his head. "I just meant you looked like it definitely tasted bad. You made a face."

"I did not!" Aido insisted.

Zero bent down, kissed Aido's nose, and said, "You did. That's okay. You don't have to swallow. In fact, you don't have to do that ever again, if you don't want to."

The seriousness in Zero's voice and in his eyes caught Aido off guard, but before Aido could respond, Zero laid down, placing his head in Aido's naked lap and staring up at him upside down. Aido was still hard and Zero's silver locks tickled his erect member, but Zero only smirked up at him as if to say he should beg Zero to flip over and suck it.

Aido could feel the heat rising on his cheeks. He didn't think Zero was purposefully teasing him, not after their discussion earlier. So he decided to ignore Zero's behavior and respond to Zero's statement.

"No, I liked it," Aido said, his voice coming out just above a whisper. But when Zero only stared up at him curiously, Aido blushed and cleared his throat. In a very clear tone, he said, "I enjoyed it, okay? I liked sucking you off!"

Aido's cheeks burned bright red, yet at the same time, his member quivered again from the mere remembrance of Zero's tasty member. Yes, he was a damn pervert! But whose fault was that?

Aido wanted to tell Zero he didn't used to be like this, that it was Kaname's fault, but he knew that would only complicate things, and when he glanced down into Zero's eyes, he forgot all about that crap anyway. Zero's eyes glazed seductively, and Aido watched as Zero moved off his lap and up towards the head of the bed.

"Come here, Hanabusa," he said and patted his lap.

His commanding tone reminded Aido of Kaname, but he didn't care anymore. His member ached uncontrollably, and at that point, Aido was no longer in control of his body. He wanted release; he _needed_ release.

Zero propped himself up against the headboard, and Aido crawled on top of his naked lap. Zero was still limp, but as soon as Aido's naked cheeks spread over him, Aido felt a small twitch under him.

Zero placed his hands on Aido's hips, and Aido placed his on Zero's bare chest. He bent forward and met Zero's sensual lips. The vampire hunter gladly opened his lips for him, and as he did, he felt Zero's hands fondle and grope his fleshy bottom. Zero groaned into his mouth, and despite his best efforts, Aido's hips began to move against Zero's. He thrust against Zero's half-hard member, rubbing his balls and even that puckered entrance dangerously close to Zero's member.

"Mmm, oh, Hanabusa," Zero murmured and bucked upward against Aido, causing his straining member to become fully erect.

"Zero… Please!" Aido begged.

He couldn't wait any longer. His member swelled and several drops leaked onto Zero's stomach. Those purple irises met his gaze and Zero nodded in understanding.

"Come here, Hanabusa," Zero said again, not leaning forward, and forced an impatient Aido to move forward next to his lips.

"Show me your neck," Zero said, and startled, Aido noticed a shimmer of red in Zero's eyes.

"But why—" Aido began, but Zero cut him off.

"It's only to help you relax. I don't want to hurt you," he said, the bloodlust instantly disappearing as he spoke.

It was a known fact that vampires of noble blood had specific toxins within their bite. Aido had heard that these toxins were meant to relax a victim when feeding, but he'd never heard that they were meant as a sexual stimulate.

Thinking back on his first time with Kaname, he wondered why Kaname had even bothered to use saliva with his fingers, or why he'd taken extra care not to hurt him when entering him. But Aido could only conclude that the toxins could only dull pain so much, and Kaname was just that big. Still, he found it irritating that the pureblood hadn't even bothered to mention why he always wanted to bite him first before their sexual activities.

Aido turned his attention back to Zero. If the hunter could use his fangs to reduce the pain, shouldn't he let him? The noble was about to nod his head in agreement when he suddenly snapped his neck away from Zero's lips.

Zero's eyes widened. "No! I want… I want this to be different from Kaname. I don't want any biting," Aido said, feeling a bit embarrassed by his abrupt outburst.

Zero seemed to contemplate this but then frowned. "Okay, but I don't have any lube. Can you reach over into that drawer? There should be some lotion. We can try that," Zero said, looking at his nightstand.

Aido nodded but then wondered how Zero could even have the toxins since he wasn't of noble blood and he wasn't a pureblood. Then he remembered the conversation Kaname and Zero had had in Kaname's bedroom. Kaname had said Zero drank Kaname's blood. Aido wasn't sure if this was the direct cause, but perhaps, this was the reason behind Zero's unique blood, and the reason he, too, had toxins in his bite. Not to mention, Zero's bite was somewhat lethal to all vampires, if they weren't careful.

For some reason, thinking of Zero's fangs as dangerous and lethal made Aido's body twinge and tingle with desire. He wanted to try them out and see just how deadly they were, but he managed to hold back, especially after he'd just said he wanted this to be different from Kaname.

He turned, pulled open the drawer, and found a small generic lotion bottle. Luckily, the hand lotion was not the fragranced kind. He handed it to Zero, who squeezed out a dab onto his hand and rubbed it between his thumb and fingers. He motioned Aido back up against his chest.

"Are you ready?" Zero asked, looking more nervous than Aido felt.

Aido nodded and tried to give him a reassuring smile. He felt Zero's other hand grab his bottom and spread his cheeks. Zero brushed his cold, slippery fingers against Aido's delicate entrance, causing him to jerk forward. But Zero lightly grazed his fingers around the outside, teasingly and frustratingly. Within seconds, Aido clutched Zero's shoulders and leaned his head against Zero's neck as his heart rate accelerated to a near impossible speed.

Slowly, Zero inserted one slick finger, letting the lotion do all the work as it easily glided inside of Aido. Yet, after just his fingertip was inside, he pulled it back out again, and before Aido could even tremble, that invading finger popped back in and delved deeper, twirling as it moved.

Aido's body clenched, trying to fight the unnatural invasion, but gradually, as Zero continued to go deeper, twisting and curving his finger, Aido's body had no choice but to give up the fight. That probing finger jostled in and out of him and sent electrifying sensations throughout his body. And as Zero continued, he could hear the embarrassing slurping noises as his body loosened and became greedily addicted to Zero's finger.

Again, Zero pulled his finger out all the way, causing Aido's body to shudder. Still, he did not have to wait long as Zero immediately retuned with two fingers, repeating the process, and eventually, inching his way deeper. Aido's body tried to reject those fingers as well, flexing so hard he thought surely he'd break Zero's fingers. But Zero's insistent fingers probed, prodded, and stretched him until his body accepted both of those fingers as well.

By the end of those two fingers, Aido was drooling and trembling over Zero's chest, rubbing his member and balls against Zero's. The vampire hunter took his fingers out of Aido with a sloppy pop, and in a haze, Aido watched as he took the lotion and swathed it over his large member.

Without a single word between them, Aido positioned himself over Zero, and the vampire hunter lined himself up underneath Aido's tight hole. He felt Zero throbbing against him, ready to ram inside of him. Yet, Zero stayed motionless and let Aido have complete control.

Inch-by-inch, Aido lowered himself down onto Zero's member, stabbing himself and feeling every painful inch of it. Zero's girth opened him wide and stretched him more and more. He closed his eyes and panted. He felt himself clench around Zero's tip.

"Hanabusa!" Zero yelled.

Aido's eyes burst open and saw that Zero looked like he was in just as much pain.

"Please… try… and relax…" Zero said in between heavy gasps, but Aido couldn't concentrate.

The pain didn't seem to be going away like it had last time. Aido remembered last time he'd been distracted by Kaname's beauty and hadn't even noticed the pain, but again, Kaname had bitten him to reduce the pain. He needed something to take his mind off the pain. He looked at Zero, whose eyes were tightly shut, fighting the urge to plunge up into Aido, no doubt.

Aido didn't want to continue to cause him pain, and as his eyes scanned Zero's beautiful physique, his eyes rested on his neck and that perfect flexing vein, which throbbed and pulsed. Hunger sparked to life like a wild fire, and with uncanny vampire reflexes, Aido pounced on Zero's throat.

Zero opened his eyes but didn't stop him. He reached up and held Aido's head to his neck. A low, muffled growl escaped Zero's throat as Aido's fangs sank into his flesh, but Aido was lost in that strange, yet addictive dark liquid.

Aido barely noticed as Zero's huffs gradually turned to moans, and eventually, loud grunts as he pushed up, deep into Aido.

Aido drank to his heart's content, and again, within a matter of seconds, his ravenous appetite was squelched. He leaned back, and little by little, feeling returned to his body. The blood rushing within him took affect and the bloodlust subsided

"Ah! Oh!" Aido cried out as his body was rammed over and over by Zero's thrusts.

His head fell against Zero's chest and he gripped Zero's shoulders as the hunter rapidly continued to pump into him from behind. It was amazing, and being squashed in between Zero's body caused such wonderful friction on Aido's member. Not to mention, the way Zero was positioned and angled caused that slick member to bounce up into Aido just at the right spot. The more Zero drove into Aido, incessantly hitting his sweet spot, the more Aido's mind became blank. His body was overwhelmed by the building need as his climax neared.

Distantly, Aido heard himself crying out in a raspy, yet incoherent voice against Zero. "Mmph… haaa… uhhh… aaah!"

And in a few more thrusts, Aido's juices were flying and spurting out of him and sticking to Zero. The vampire hunter furiously pumped harder, realizing Aido had just come. He plunged once more into Aido, grabbed Aido's hips, and held him there as his member spasmed and shot his seed deep into Aido's hole.

Zero flopped back, sighed, and released Aido. The noble vampire sluggishly detangled himself from Zero, feeling sticky all over.

Zero lifted his gaze and watched as Aido got off the bed, looking around helplessly for tissues.

"You can use one of my t-shirts," Zero said and motioned to the many crumbled piles of clothing on the floor.

Aido eyed the clothes suspiciously but then shrugged. He bent down and picked up a bright yellow one, thinking he could never see Zero in such bright colors. He wiped his stomach and backside with the shirt and tossed it over to Zero. The silver-haired vampire swept it over the mess Aido had made and then over his limp member.

When Zero finished, Aido just stood there like an idiot and chewed his lip. He wasn't sure if he should head back to the Moon dorms or not. He glanced at his scattered uniform and wondered if he should get dressed.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked, raising one eyebrow questioningly. "Get over here," he said and patted the sheets.

Nervously, Aido looked down at his naked body and limp member, but he supposed they were both already naked, so it didn't matter. He hopped onto the bed and moved in next to Zero, curling up beside him. He noticed there was blood running down the side of Zero's neck.

Aido trailed his fingers over the blood and realized there were no puncture marks; the wound had already healed. He felt relieved but frustrated that he couldn't even control his bloodlust. He was also annoyed with himself since he was the one who had told Zero, 'no biting.' But Zero interrupted his self-loathing thoughts by bending over him and kissing his forehead.

Zero wrapped his arm over his chest and rested his head next to Aido's on the pillow.

"I love you, Hanabusa," Zero said sleepily and those purple eyes closed.

Zero didn't expect a response. He didn't expect Aido to reply with an "I love you, too," which gutted Aido with a massive amount of guilt.

For a long time, he lay awake and watched Zero sleeping. He wasn't sure what to do. He cared for Zero, but did he love him? Could he love him? Was he no better than Kaname? Wasn't he just using Zero to get back at Kaname?

_No… that couldn't be true…._

That last thought made Aido's head spin. He wouldn't let that be the truth. He definitely felt something for Zero, but what sort of feelings they were or how deep they went, he still wasn't sure. And he was pretty sure his time was running out.

Aido's thoughts continued to circle ceaseless until he exhausted himself into a hazy slumber, and a strange dream of the past haunted him. He dreamt of the day Kaname had handed him his turquoise marble. Aido had kept the marble as memento and as a reminder that he would always serve Kaname.

However, as he held the blue marble, the colors inside swirled and changed. Shades of black began to taint his once beloved marble, and a sense of doom washed over Aido as the dream was ripped away.


	13. Crossroads

**Preview Line:** Finally, Aido understood how selfish he'd been, wanting Kaname all to himself.

_**The Stained Marble**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Crossroads_

Aido's eyes burst open. His heart thudded against his chest with dread, but his dream was quickly forgotten as his body shuddered from the cold. In a haze, he looked down at his body and realized he was totally naked, exposed, and Zero was nowhere in sight.

The blond vampire bolted up in bed, alarmed. Why had Zero left him alone in his room?

But at that exact moment, a very distinct and familiar scent wafted past Aido's nose. A tremor of fear traveled down his spine as he recognized his master's blood. Someone had dared to spill the blood of a pureblood.

Zero was forgotten as Aido scrambled out of bed, grabbed his scattered clothes, and fumbled to put them on as he hurried out the door. He didn't even bother with buttoning up his shirt or putting on his shoes. He only put on his pants, and he vaguely noticed the sun had just set as he rushed past some dazed Day Class students.

Aido managed to hold back using his vampiric speed in front of the students, but as soon as his feet hit the dirt of the Academy's grounds and he felt he was safe from prying eyes, he let his vampire senses take over. He rushed through the woods with blinding speed and trailed the scent of blood.

Kaname's scent was everywhere, as if his blood had zigged and zagged all over the wooded area. The noble vampire was having a difficult time narrowing and zoning in on Kaname's exact location, and he had to slow down his pace in order to track more efficiently. But as he did, he heard a voice call out to him from behind.

"Aido! Aido! Oh thank goodness!"

The voice was small and weak and it undoubtedly belonged to a girl. Aido slowly turned around and faced the changed Yuuki. Her outward appearance had changed drastically, but inwardly, she acted much the same.

Yuuki still approached Aido at the mere pace of a human, and her big brown eyes looked as frightened as a little mouse. Yet, as he sniffed the air about this peculiar Yuuki whose strange chestnut hair had grown all the way down her back, he could clearly smell the familiar scent of Kaname's blood flowing within her veins. It was the same exact blood, or at least, it smelled the same.

What exactly did that mean? What was happening? His aristocratic blue eyes widened as she stepped closer and touched his arm.

"Aido, thank goodness you are here," she said, and her voice sounded a bit panicked.

Her eyes turned away and scanned the trees in the distance as if searching for something. Involuntarily, Aido searched too, but he couldn't see anything. When she didn't find what she was looking for, she turned back and looked into his eyes.

"It's Zero. H-he saw. He saw everything and he attacked Kaname. He's so upset. It's all my fault!" she said and tears welled up in her brown eyes.

Aido wanted to sympathize with her, but he wasn't even sure what she was talking about or why she wanted him to help. What did she think he could possibly do?

"What are you talking about Yuuki? What did Zero see?" he asked and tried to stroke her hand soothingly.

The girl's tears amazingly ceased and she calmed down, as if she'd turned off a switch. Aido blinked twice, not quite believing what he was seeing. He certainly wasn't looking at the same Yuuki. Something was different about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She smelled like Kaname, but at the same time, her scent also smelled of... Zero.

What the hell was going on?

Luckily, Aido didn't have to agonize over it for long because Yuuki looked up at him and said, "Kaname's my brother. I'm a pureblood vampire and the sole daughter of Haruka and Juri Kuran."

She looked a bit sad as she said it, but her eyes never left Aido's, as if she knew she could not deny her own existence any longer. The noble vampire felt his jaw drop. Did she say brother? What did that mean? How could they be brother and sister? But Yuuki didn't go on to explain any more than that.

Now that Aido thought about it, Haruka and Juri had also been brother and sister. It was probably only logically that their children had fallen in love as well.

But still, he had never known that Juri and Haruka had even had a daughter. All this time... all this time... Kaname had known. That damn elite vampire had kept this secret, this burden. But why?

Aido looked at the changed Yuuki, at her flowing chestnut hair and her big oval eyes. The girl stood a bit straighter than before, but he could tell she was still unsure what all this meant. She may have just become a pureblood vampire, but inside, she had not yet transitioned. She had not fully given herself over to the blood flowing within her veins. That would take time, and... Kaname's guidance.

Now Aido understood why Kaname had acted the way he had. He understood why the older vampire had suffered in silence. And as a pureblood, Kaname Kuran had sacrificed his own health in order to prolong Yuuki's transition into a vampire and in order to protect her identity. Kaname hadn't trusted anyone, not even Aido who he'd been so intimate with. Yuuki Kuran was just that valuable. And now that she _had _changed, the nobles and enemies of the purebloods would come after her and her blood.

Finally, Aido understood how selfish he'd been, wanting Kaname all to himself. But he still wondered why Yuuki smelled like Zero. Why did her scent remind him of Kaname _and _Zero? Was it just because she was always around Zero? Had Zero's scent rubbed off on her? Yuuki hadn't offered to explain that.

The tiny girl was shaking her head and trembling again. Aido had been so lost in his own thoughts and trying to work out the information she'd just shared that he'd forgotten to ask her what she wanted him to do about the current situation.

But Yuuki spoke up first. "Zero must feel so hurt and betrayed to learn his friend is now the one thing he's always hated: a pureblood vampire," she whimpered.

Aido narrowed his eyes at her. Did she really expect him to buy that? Did she take him for a fool, or was Yuuki really just that dense? And before he knew it, he blurted out the words he'd just been thinking.

"Is that how you really think Zero sees you? As a friend?" he asked.

Her eyes locked with his ocean colored ones and a pinkish tint colored her cheeks. She was evidently aware of Zero's true feelings for her. Aido didn't push her on the subject anymore, but instead, he said, "So, what will you do now, Yuuki? This isn't about me; it's about you. Will you continue to let them fight over you, or will you finally choose?"

The brunette opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She looked stunned and scared all at the same time. And finally, he realized why neither Zero nor Kaname could commit to just Aido. Yuuki couldn't make up her mind either. It seemed she couldn't choose between the two, or she just didn't want to let either of them go.

But before Aido snap at her and tell her off, a thunderous boom echoed just ten feet from them, causing twigs to snap and fly up around their faces. Instinctively, Aido grabbed Yuuki and shielded her from the flying debris.

Once the dust, leaves, and twigs settled, he slowly released her and saw Kaname squatting over a wounded Zero. The stunning pureblood had the vampire hunter's back pushed into the bark of a tree trunk, and he was holding Zero by the throat, digging his nails into his flesh. Rivulets of blood dripped from the silver-haired beauty's neck, and a large circle of blood seeped from the side of his chest. He panted, bared his fangs, and tried to fight the obvious thirst that ripped at his vampire body.

"T-thank you, Aido," Yuuki said as she moved to the side of Aido's body to see what had caused such a huge uproar. "Zero! Kaname!"

Yuuki tried to take a step closer, but Aido easily snatched her by the wrist. Neither of the vampires even looked up from their intense, snarling battle. The poor girl couldn't stop them now, and if she went up to them and told them she chose one over the other that would definitely make it worse. Whichever one she didn't choose, that one would try to kill the other one.

Kaname chuckled at Zero, showing his own extended fangs. "What's this Zero? Giving up already? You really are an eyesore. You have no chance of winning against me, not when your own body constantly betrays you," he said and bent down next to the hunter's face.

Zero, who sat on the hard ground, tried to struggle against the strong pureblood's grasp and even gripped Kaname's wrist, clawing his own nails into Kaname's flesh. Aido could only assume Zero had dropped his Bloody Rose at some point, or Kaname had managed to disarm him. Otherwise, the vampire hunter would have undoubtedly pointed it at Kaname and shot it by now.

But the elite pureblood looked unharmed. There were no bloody gashes or even a single drop of blood on him. Aido wondered why he'd smelled his blood earlier, but then he immediately remembered what Yuuki had said. She had become a pureblood, which meant Kaname must have bitten her and fed her his blood. So, Aido must have smelled his blood then and Zero must have seen _everything. _

Zero's nails dug into Kaname's flesh and dark blood welled up, trickling down his wrist. Instantly, the vampire hunter's eyes burned crimson red and his breathing increased. He bit down on his lip, his fangs going in deep. He was visibly trying to fight the hunger, but he was losing. He was in so much pain, and Aido's heart ached for him.

_"Zero must feel so hurt and betrayed to learn his friend is now the one thing he's always hated: a pureblood vampire."_

Yuuki's words echoed in Aido's head as he watched Zero struggle endlessly with Kaname and to no avail. The hunter's body was betraying him, just like the girl he loved had also betrayed him.

In that moment, Aido couldn't stand to watch Zero's pain. He wanted to take it away and become Zero's strength. He'd hated both Yuuki and Kaname for causing Zero such sorrow.

And just like with Kaname, the blond Aristocrat could see himself stepping forward and offering himself to Zero. Even though he wasn't sure he was the answer to Zero's problems and he wasn't sure he could take away Zero's pain, Aido knew he had to at least try.

He stepped past Yuuki, ignoring her as she called out to him, and he walked up to stand beside Kaname. The pureblood still had a death grip on Zero, and he was practically teasing the other vampire with his powerful blood.

"Let him go, Kaname," Aido said, shocking both of the quarreling vampires.

The Dorm President glanced up at younger vampire, but he didn't release Zero. Aido figured it wouldn't be easy, so he continued. "You don't need me anymore, right? And Yuuki doesn't need him anymore. So I'll take responsibility for him," he said and looked down at the bloodthirsty vampire, who had finally released Kaname's wrist.

Zero continued to wheeze heavily, and it took all of his energy to keep his head from rolling to the side. He was in danger of passing out from blood loss.

Aido was probably lying about the part that Yuuki no longer needed Zero, and maybe even that Kaname no longer needed him, but at this point, he needed someone to make a decision. And he knew Yuuki was incapable of it. If that girl wasn't going to claim Zero and Kaname wasn't going to claim Aido, then Aido would claim Zero.

The pureblood waited until Aido's eyes met his. "You are sure this is what you want?" he asked, his voice was silky and almost sorrowful.

Aido wanted to scream at him and tell him, _"No! Of course I'm not sure, but what choice do I have?"_ But Aido didn't say that. He couldn't. It would only cause more confusion, and Kaname had already caused enough confusion in his life.

So, he nodded and said, "I am."

He quickly turned his eyes from Kaname's. But Aido had already seen the disappointment forming in those chocolate eyes, the crystal clear hurt. Kaname's hand fell away from Zero's neck, and in a flash, Aido was next to Zero, catching him as his body slumped over.

Kaname stood up from his crouched position, and out of the corner of his eyes, Aido saw his head droop. However, once the Dorm President reached Yuuki, he wrapped his arm around her, and together, they started to walk away.

Yet, Kaname only took a few more steps before he stopped and said, "Yuuki and I are leaving the Academy first thing tomorrow, Hanabusa. We had hoped you would come with us. If you change your mind, you know where to find us."

Aido wanted to rush back to Kaname and grab him and plead with him to stay. How could Kaname just tell him he was leaving the Academy like that? The young noble could feel tears leaking down his face, but he held Zero in his arms. He'd made his choice, and so he let Kaname walk away from him... forever.

His heart squeezed painfully. He told himself it was better this way. He couldn't stay with Kaname and watch him be with Yuuki. He had to move on with his life, but now that Kaname was gone, he suddenly felt empty, like a big hole had been left in his heart.

Aido looked down at Zero and tried to fill that hole. He gently lifted Zero's silver head, and those crimson colored eyes fluttered opened.

He brought the hunter's white lips to his neck. "Drink, Zero," he whispered.

But surprisingly, Zero managed to weakly shove him away and turned his head to the side. Taken aback, he leaned back a few inches and noticed Zero squeezing his eyes shut and shaking visibly as he tried to restrain the hunger, which racked his body.

Aido tried to force his own neck down against the hunter's lips this time, but Zero's eyes burst open, and with uncanny speed, he flung himself up from the tree stump, away from Aido's tempting flesh. The hunter's eyes still glowed red, and he barely managed a few steps away from Aido's crouched position.

"Z-Zero! What's wrong with you? Why won't you drink my blood?" he asked and stood up, stepping towards him.

Zero held up his hands as if to ward him off, but with a raspy voice, he began to speak. "I'm s-sorry. I can't. I can't drink from you. Not after what happened last time, Hanabusa, and especially when I'm this weak. I don't want to risk harming you," he said, but his long fangs continued to protrude from his mouth.

His speech was unconvincing and Aido took another step forward, tilting his head to the side. "I trust you, Zero. I know you'll stop," he said.

"D-Don't. I won't do it. Just get me back to my place without being seen. I need blood tablets," he said and those dangerous eyes avoided Aido's neck.

The noble had to give it to Zero. He had a ton of self-control. He knew he wouldn't budge, and unless he was willing to split open his vein, Zero wouldn't bite him. It was quite disheartening, and he didn't understand why Zero wouldn't just give into temptation. Didn't Zero trust himself with him? Or did he really think he'd lose control and kill him? Did their relationship even have any trust?

He wanted to think more on it but Zero was suffering. "Why don't you just stay here and I'll run back to your room and get the tablets?" Aido suggested.

Zero's eyes didn't even look up as he nodded in agreement. The noble zipped through the Academy's grounds and made his way back to Zero's room. He found the blood tablets in Zero's desk dresser. He put them in the pocket of his pants and made his way back.

As he rushed back to Zero, his thoughts drifted and he wondered if he'd made a mistake in choosing Zero over Kaname. He wasn't sure exactly when he'd realized it, but he had fallen for Zero. In such a short amount of time, that damn hunter had actually managed to get him to fall for him, and yet, he already doubted what Zero felt towards him. Were their feelings really mutual? After just witnessing Zero risking his life against Kaname for Yuuki's sake, he was no longer sure about anything.

He approached the clearing again and found Zero leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. He cautiously came closer and said, "Here."

Zero's red eyes flicked open and saw Aido's arm outstretched with his square pillbox. He greedily grabbed it, opened it, and swallowed two blood tablets.

For several minutes, Zero's eyes remained closed while he waited for the effects of the tablets to kick in. Aido watched silently until finally the hunter's natural violet eyes opened.

"Thank you, Hanabusa," he said, but for some reason, his voice still sounded sad.

Aido was thoroughly confused because he was still upset about something.

He frowned and said, "What's wrong?"

Zero looked at him and shook his head. "It's nothing. Let's go back to my room."

He wasn't buying Zero's nonchalant way of avoiding his question. Something was wrong, but he bit his tongue and only nodded. He could tell Zero was in no mood to talk about it, and it seemed he really wanted to get back to his room. So together, they headed back to the Sun Dorms.

As they walked back in silence, he could feel his nerves tingling. He kept glancing over at Zero, and the more he did, the more he realized what a horrible mistake he'd made. He thought by offering himself to Zero he could make him happy, but Zero was far from happy. The other vampire didn't even see him anymore.

And as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he knew it was because Zero wished he was Yuuki. But he wasn't Yuuki and he never would be. He couldn't make Zero happy any more than he could make Kaname happy. iHa!/i He'd been a bigger idiot this time than the last time.

But as he eyed the silver-haired vampire, whom he'd actually grown to care for deeply, he knew how to fix it this time. This time—unlike with Kaname where he'd been so indecisive and had let Kaname drag him around for so long—he could at least set things right before he caused more grief between Zero and himself.

When the two of them reached Zero's room, he paused in front of the hunter's door. Zero turned back around and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Aren't you coming in?" Zero asked.

He could feel the emotions welling up inside of him. This was harder than he thought, but somehow, he forced his mouth to move. "No, I'm not coming in, Zero."

The next sentence didn't come so easily, and like a coward he avoided Zero's piercing gaze. His emotions were getting the best of him like they always did, and for a moment, he questioned whether or not what he was doing was the right thing. He thought about taking a step back and trying to figure out all of his mixed-up emotions. He thought about a million "what if" scenarios, but ultimately, he shut his eyes, counted to ten, and spat out the words he knew he'd later regret.

"Tomorrow, I'm leaving with Kaname."


	14. Painful Lies

**Preview Line:** He buried his face against his hunter's chest and his throat burned as his own warm tears swelled up. 

_**The Stained Marble**_

**Chapter Fourteen**  
><em>Painful Lies<em>

"What? Why? Why are you doing this?" Zero yelled and violently grabbed Aido by his arms.

Zero looked at Aido frantically, and that one look ripped at the young noble's heart. Instead of fighting the vampire hunter's painful grasp, Aido turned his body into Zero's and buried his face against Zero's shoulder, startling him. Aido knew he wasn't being fair, but he couldn't tell Zero why he was doing this; well, not the real reason anyway.

Still, as Zero loosened his hold and his rough hand gently stroked Aido's golden hair, the noble knew he'd have to give Zero some sort of explanation. The hunter wouldn't let him go otherwise.

Aido took a deep breath and sucked in the musky scent of Zero. He smelled of dirt, leaves, and blood. It turned Aido on to no extent, and he desperately wanted to engrave that wonderful smell into his memory.

But slowly, he detangled himself from Zero's grip and stepped back a few inches so that he could look up into Zero's eyes.

"Zero, I'm not doing this because I want to be with Kaname," Aido said, trying to find the right words to explain his actions.

But those purple eyes blazed to life, and before Aido could get in another word, Zero shouted, "Then why?

Aido almost lost his nerve again. Every time Zero looked at him with such raw betrayal plastered upon his face, the young noble's insides knotted and turned upside down, threatening to knock him over from the excruciating pain. He wanted to jump into Zero's arms and smother his lips against the hunter's, wiping away that look of devastation. But Aido managed to hold back that urge, and instead, he opened his mouth and continued to speak.

"We wouldn't be happy if I stayed. I realized it as we were walking back here, or perhaps, I've known all along but I just didn't want to admit it. Either way, I know I'm just a replacement for Yuuki. I can't make you happy," Aido said, letting the cruel truth finally fall from his lips.

His words were unbearably harsh and he could only imagine what sort of pain Zero must have felt because, without out a doubt, it was the cold hard truth. But even though Zero was slightly surprised by Aido's words, the hunter opened his mouth to respond, and Aido knew exactly what the vampire was about to say. He was going to deny everything. Zero's eyes were already trying to tell Aido that he was wrong, that he had misinterpreted what he'd seen out in the woods earlier, and that he was only in love with Aido, not Yuuki.

But the young noble knew it was all lies. Zero would say anything at this point just so he didn't have to be alone and so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of losing Yuuki. Aido didn't want to hear Zero's lies, so he put up his hand, stopping Zero from spouting out his lies.

Aido realized he couldn't place all the blame on Zero. So in order to lessen the hunter's pain, Aido would have to lie too.

"I know what you are gonna say but don't, Zero, because I'm just as guilty. I've been using you as a replacement for Kaname. We are the worst match for one another, selfishly fulfilling our desires by using one another. We'd never be happy because we simply can't move past our first love," Aido said, and lowered his gaze from Zero's shocked eyes.

Those violet eyes told Aido that Zero had believed everything he'd just said, and that stung. It wasn't necessarily untrue, but along the way, Zero had managed to convince the young noble to give up on Kaname. Aido hadn't even been aware of it until recently, but his heart was fully and wholly devoted to the hunter. Zero had broken Kaname's chains, which had always held Aido down. _How ironic._ Now that he was free of Kaname's chains, he found himself still following Kaname like a lost puppy. But Aido had his reasons; reasons which he could never tell Zero about.

"E-even if that's the case..." Zero began, but he fumbled to finish his sentence.

Aido took an unsteady step forward. He knew his words had hurt Zero, but it was better this way. This way the silver-haired vampire wouldn't keep blaming himself for loving Aido half-heartedly. This way it would be like it was a mutual break-up because they just couldn't make each other happy.

Zero looked up and his violet eyes gleamed as a few tears threatened to fall. His jaw flexed and Aido almost took a step backwards. Zero's emotions were too raw and it scared him. Those eyes were pulling him in and they gripped at his heart.

"Even if that's the case, I don't want to lose you!" Zero said and stepped forward those last few inches to wrap his arms around Aido.

His strong arms held onto Aido firmly and tightly. The young noble felt the slight tremor running through Zero's body, and instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Zero's slim waist. He buried his face against his hunter's chest and his throat burned as his own warm tears swelled up.

_This was bad._ He didn't want to leave the safety of these loving arms. He loved these strong, yet gentle, arms, and he wanted them to wrap around him forever and ever. But Aido couldn't have that. He knew if he stayed it wouldn't last. Zero didn't really know what he wanted, and so, Aido let his hands fall away from Zero's waist.

He waited until, gradually and reluctantly, Zero's arms fell away as well. Aido looked up into those glimmering eyes, and he almost broke down again. If the strong hunter cried, he'd be at Zero's mercy, and he would certainly give Zero anything and everything he wanted. But Zero's pride got in his way, and luckily for Aido, the other vampire turned his head to the side, shying away from Aido's gaze.

"I don't want you to go with that bastard, Hanabusa, but I can't stop you," Zero said and clenched his teeth.

The young noble nodded but realized Zero couldn't see. "Yes, thank you. I still have to go. I think it's for the best," Aido said, and then added, "You should say goodbye to Yuuki before she leaves."

At this Zero did turn his head to look at Aido. Zero's eyes glittered dangerously.

"Do you really NOT get it? Yes, I loved Yuuki, but I always knew I'd never have a chance with her. I just wanted to protect her! I wanted to protect her from that monster, and I failed! She's... now she's a monster too!" Zero screamed as he clutched his silver hair.

It was obvious that Zero was remembering what Kaname had done to Yuuki. He'd witnessed the whole thing, the whole transformation, but he'd been completely unable to stop Kaname. His eyes darted back and forth, but he was no longer seeing Aido, who stood directly in front of him. The memory of losing the human version of Yuuki was forever etched into Zero's mind, as was his failure at saving her: his first love.

"Zero... Zero..." Aido cooed soothingly.

The young noble stepped forward and brushed his hand across Zero's smooth cheek. The hunter's body jolted, and almost in a daze, he looked at Aido.

"It's okay, Zero. You didn't fail Yuuki. There was nothing you could've done from the very beginning," Aido said reassuringly and stroked Zero's silver locks.

Zero's eyes widened, recognizing Aido's voice, and perhaps, the meaning behind his words. But Zero didn't comment on what Aido had said. The noble wasn't sure Zero was ready to believe Yuuki was actually a "monster," or a pureblood, and that she had been from the very beginning. But one thing was for certain: Zero still believed he'd failed her in one way or another. He wasn't willing to let Yuuki go because he hadn't truly given up on her.

But just as Aido thought that, Zero's hand reached out and grabbed Aido's. The hunter brought Aido's fingers to his lips and kissed them. "Don't go. Don't leave me, Hanabusa," Zero whispered against his fingers.

Aido's heart fluttered and he wanted nothing more than to embrace Zero, to kiss him, to strip him naked, and to lie with him until the world fell apart around them. But again, he knew such things weren't meant to be, and as much as Aido's heart ached to be with Zero, he knew Zero's heart yearned for someone else.

The young noble felt dampness upon his cheeks. Stunned, he wiped at the tears flowing down his face with his free hand. Zero stared at him, the pain and understanding obvious in his eyes, and he dropped Aido's hand.

Aido's tears were unstoppable, and he was having difficulty breathing around the painful squeeze in his chest. Yet somehow, he found foreign words falling out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

He could no longer look Zero in the eyes, but he saw Zero step forward as if to stop him from leaving. Inadvertently, he took a step back and Zero stopped in his tracks. But Aido kept moving backwards, unable to stop himself now that his body was unfrozen. And all the while he avoided Zero's gaze as silent tears streamed down his face.

Aido's back hit the doorknob. He needed to turn around and open it. That was the last thing he needed to do and then this would be over. Why was it so hard? Why did it hurt so much? And why wasn't Zero stopping him?

Aido felt like an idiot standing against the door, unable to move. He counted to ten, but when Zero said nothing, he shakily turned to open the door. But as he did, he made the mistake of looking up at Zero's face. The hunter stood motionless in the same exact spot, but his hands were balled into tight fists at his side, he gritted his teeth together, and his eyes were tightly shut. However, there was a glistening wet spot that strolled down the side of his cheek.

Aido forced his own eyes shut and rushed out of Zero's room. His heart threatened to explode from the pain. And the more steps he took away from Zero's room, the antsier, the more agitated, and the more depressed he became. He realized with each new step that there was no going back.

Aido's eyes shimmered with fresh tears as he walked through the Sun dorms, and the Day Class students immediately took notice of him. He wanted to shove them away, but Kaname would surely punish him even if they were leaving the next day. So, Aido politely told them he was fine and that he just had a cold. Thankfully, he was on the men's side of the dorm, so the men were easily convinced but they still hovered around him and gawked at him.

Aido didn't even see them, though. Their faces were like a mass of shapeless blurs as he walked down the corridors. The only thing he could think of was the never-ending pain. His entire chest was one giant painful ache, and he wondered if he'd survive this. He hadn't felt this when Kaname had constantly messed with him and hurt him, or even when his bloodthirsty nature took over his body. He'd never felt such a horrible pain in his vampire life.

Was love supposed to be this painful? And why now that he'd found love did he have to give it up? Was he really making the right choice? Aido didn't know anymore. The pain traveled all through his body, making it difficult for him to move. The pain was so intense that Aido wished it would just end. He wished there were some way to just shut it off, some way to make him feel nothing.

Aido quickened his pace. He opened the doors to exit the Sun dorms, leaving all the bewildered Day Class students behind. In that moment, he desperately wanted to see Kaname. If Aido knew one thing about that damn pureblood, it was that he was powerful. And if Kaname still cared for him, then he would help Aido forget. He would make Aido's pain disappear.

And together, Aido, Kaname, and Yuuki would start their new life together.


	15. The Undiscovered Truth

**Preview Line: **Aido's world shattered. His memories came flooding back and so did all of the pain. He remembered.

_**The Stained Marble**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

_The Undiscovered Truth_

_"Close your eyes, Hanabusa. I'll wipe away your tears. I'll take away your pain... because you belong to me. You always have."_

...One month later...

"Aido! Where are you?" Yuuki called.

Aido stirred but didn't open his eyes. Lately, he had no motivation to get up in the evenings. Something was bothering him and he didn't even know what. His chest felt heavy like some part of him was missing.

It annoyed him more than anything, and so he found himself trying to sleep it off. He hoped dreaming would give him answers, but his dreams were always empty or out of his reach.

Yet, he still remembered bits and pieces of his time spent at Cross Academy with Kaname and Yuuki. However, that had been over a month ago, and now the three of them had settled in the Kuran mansion together. Kaname had been kind enough to give Aido his own room, which was enormous compared to his last room at the Academy.

The room was painted in shades of blood red and gold. It had a small window and even an attached bathroom. Aido didn't even need to leave the room if he didn't want to. He could curl up in bed and stay in that room for the remainder of his life, but for some particular reason, he always found himself worried about Yuuki's wellbeing.

He just wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. Even with those restless emotions boiling inside of him and even when his chest continually ached, he still found himself getting out of bed to check on Yuuki. He didn't even know why and that was extremely bothersome.

If anything, he should be in love with Kaname. He was sure he'd felt that way about the elite pureblood once, but over the last month, he'd spent more time with Yuuki than Kaname. He could tell it pissed Kaname off, yet he couldn't stop himself. It was as if he wanted to _protect _her.

Yuuki, on the other hand, seemed delighted by Aido's presence and by their budding friendship. Their recent closeness was also the reason that Yuuki was now running around the mansion calling Aido's name and, inadvertently, waking him up. These last few days he could tell the girl was becoming more and more concerned for him. She knew there was something upsetting him.

Aido forced his eyes open, sighed, and rolled back the sheets. He pulled his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Just as he stood up, someone knocked on his door. He smelled that unique blood and knew it was Yuuki.

"Come in," Aido said.

He was still in his silk pajamas—provided by Kaname—but he didn't mind. Yuuki had become like a little sister to him in less than a month. He would do anything to keep her safe. It was weird thinking such things, considering how he felt about Kaname. But Aido was sure his love for Kaname was more a deep level of respect and devotion than unconditional love.

As the young Kuran entered his room, he realized that his undying loyalty to the Kuran bloodline was probably what bound him eternally to Kaname and Yuuki. But then again, there was that tight squeeze inside of his chest, which made him doubt everything.

Yuuki closed the door behind her and strode towards Aido. His eyes widened at the sight of her. She was stunningly beautiful and her flowing chestnut hair looked wild, almost fiery in the dim light of the evening sun. She wore a light blue evening gown, which accentuated her pale flesh. But it was her large brown eyes, which normally looked innocent and human-like that had changed. They were sharp, piercing, and they eerily reminded Aido of Kaname's eyes. The noble stumbled backwards a step and flopped back onto the bed.

"Y-yuuki?" Aido mumbled, confused.

She smiled, but that smile did not reach her eyes. Aido trembled. The brunette imitated Kaname's mannerisms, but she was terrifying in a completely different way. The kind girl, whom Aido had come to love, had actually turned into a pureblooded monster. It was horrifying. The look didn't suit her gentle face.

But confidently, Yuuki crossed the room and sat next to Aido. She lightly took his hand in hers and stroked it as if to calm his nerves. Strangely, as if she'd placed a spell over him, he found his body unwinding, even though her dark gaze still sliced through his soul, searching for something.

"Aido," Yuuki whispered, and her tone was comforting as well.

He couldn't help it. His shoulders sagged and his body melted into her touch.

"Tell me. What's been bothering you? Why do you seem so sad?" she asked, her eyes inquisitive.

Aido didn't understand her question at first. He wasn't sad... was he? He didn't think so. He couldn't figure out what she meant, so he furrowed his eyebrows at her in confusion.

A knowing smile crossed her sweet lips and her small hand reached out, pressing one tiny fingertip into the middle of his forehead.

Aido's world shattered. His memories came flooding back and so did all of the pain. He remembered. He remembered... Zero! _Oh god, it hurt!_ And how could he have forgotten? But the last memory explained that he had done this to himself. He'd asked Kaname to erase Zero from his memories.

Tears poured down his cheeks and loud sobs escaped his lips in terrible wheezes. He couldn't breathe past the suffocating pain, and he clutched his burning chest, trying to hold himself together. But as he did, he felt himself falling, falling, and he didn't know if he'd ever get up again. Yet, soft, gentle arms caught him and wrapped around his head. His face was suddenly pressed against a warm, small chest.

Yuuki smelled like a mixture of Kaname and fragranced roses. Aido pressed his face harder into that comforting scent and blinding warmth and wept.

"Shh. Aido, it's okay, it's okay," she soothed sweetly.

The noble's body shook, and all he could do for several minutes was bury his face against her chest and cry. He let it all out. He let the pain come pouring out of him; the pain he should've allowed himself to feel for an entire month. But there was way too much pain, too much to remember, too much hurt, and too much loss. The tears wouldn't stop, and he regretted so much. He regretted so much

He wanted to cry out his pain, his frustration, and all of his stupidity. This pain was _real_. And even if he wanted to burn it away, even if he wanted to hide from this horrible pain, he never, ever wanted to forget Zero again. Just after one month, it was like no time had passed at all. Aido still desperately loved Zero all the same. His heart still yearned for Zero. No amount of time would change that.

Aido sniffled. His tears had slowed. His head hurt, and he realized he could cry no more. He had no tears left. His body ached from exhaustion, and slowly, Yuuki lifted his head from her chest. He moved back and looked up at her with puffy eyes. She lifted one hand and petted his golden locks.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I knew Kaname had done something similar like repressing your memories. He did it to me as well, but the repression won't hold if the person starts to remember their past. It can drive them insane simply because you can't remember, or you are on the brink of remembering. I could see you were struggling just like I had, and I couldn't let that continue," Yuuki said, almost shyly.

Aido was baffled. He couldn't believe Kaname had let him continue to suffer for days like that. Kaname had obviously seen him struggling. So why hadn't Kaname just broken his hypnosis? Did he really think Aido just wanted to go on forgetting? He would've eventually gone insane, right?

But before he could think more on it, Yuuki started to speak again. "Aido, over the last month, you and I have become really close. I consider us friends."

"As do I!" Aido chimed in.

Yuuki giggled at his enthusiasm and his heart lightened to see her usual self. "Good. That makes me happy. Will you tell me what you saw that made you so sad?" she asked.

Aido blinked and felt his cheeks go red. He cared about Yuuki, but he remembered that Zero and Yuuki also cared for one another. She'd never once mentioned Zero's name in the past month while he'd been under Kaname's hypnosis. He wondered what would've happened if she had. Would he have given her a blank stare and asked her who Zero was, or would he have had a slight recognition at the mention of Zero's name? But perhaps, Yuuki hadn't mentioned Zero for a reason. Perhaps, Kaname had warned her against doing so.

Still, he just couldn't bring himself to talk with her about Zero. For one, the memories were still too painful for him, and two, the only reason he'd given up on Zero was because of Yuuki, because Zero couldn't stop loving her. Those memories were still like fresh, bloody wounds on Aido's heart, and as much as he cared for Yuuki, he couldn't discuss it with her.

Yuuki frowned, fully aware of his decision to remain silent. "I see. I thought we'd become closer than that," she said. "You leave me no choice, then."

Before Aido could question what she meant, she lifted both of her hands, and in a blink of eye, the young Kuran was on him. Her small body weight pressed against his and both her hands gripped his shoulders. She held him motionless with her pureblood strength and Aido hated it, but he didn't squirm, realizing it would be pointless. It wasn't the strength in those tiny arms that stopped his movements anyway. It was her dark glare and its heated power that froze his entire body.

Her deep brown eyes turned almost black like Kaname's, and they bore deep into Aido's soul. They ripped into him, searching for answers, and he knew he'd bend to their will.

"Tell me," she said. "Tell me why you cried."

Aido tried to resist. He tried to bite his own tongue, anything to stop his damn mouth from opening and answering her. But it was no use. His will was no longer his own, and he found his mouth popping open, words forcing their way up his throat.

"I-I... Because I love Zero," Aido said, wanting to look away from her shocked expression.

But surprisingly, Yuuki's pupils only widened somewhat like she half-expected his answer. She didn't even release his shoulders and her eyes stayed focused on his. She continued her relentless interrogation.

"Then why did you leave Cross Academy and join Kaname and myself? Why did you leave Zero?" she asked.

Her last question stung like a dull knife repeatedly stabbing him over and over. Aido didn't want to be reminded of that awful pain, but his mouth was already opening against his will to answer her question.

"I thought it was for the best. Zero still loved you. We wouldn't be happy together," Aido said, trying to shut his eyes, but for some reason, he couldn't even look away from Yuuki's dark gaze.

She didn't even flinch at the words, "Zero still loved you." She didn't even look sorry. Aido wanted to hate her, but her eyes were narrowing at him suspiciously as if she were contemplating something. Perhaps, he'd said something funny.

"That still doesn't answer why you decided to come with Kaname," she said, excluding herself this time.

This time Aido returned her suspicious look. Yuuki was clearly skeptical of his motives for coming with the two of them. It was suddenly very apparent that she never really considered him a true friend, which hurt. He felt betrayed, and he wondered what she possibly thought his "true" motives were. But like a light bulb going off, he realized Yuuki was worried he'd only joined the two of them in order to be with Kaname. She was jealous of Aido...?

He wanted to reassure her that he wasn't after Kaname, that he hadn't joined the two of them with ulterior motives, but the brunette's hard glare was making it impossible for him to say anything.

She was still waiting for Aido to answer his question, but he was too scared to say anything. Plus, she hadn't directly ordered him to answer a question, so he remained silent. But he knew with such a vehement stare, she would force him to answer one way or another.

Predictably, Yuuki roughly grabbed his chin and yanked his face forward. Their eyes were merely inches from one another.

"Aido, tell me," she commanded. "Tell me why you came here with Kaname."

Immediately, the words tumbled from his lips. "To protect Yuuki for Zero's sake," he said.

"What?" Yuuki yelled, releasing him and almost falling off the bed as she moved backwards.

Aido almost fell off the bed as well, but he managed to catch himself at the last second. At the same moment, his door burst open and he heard a swoosh of air as Kaname blurred past him and into Yuuki's arms.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Kaname asked, looking frantically from Yuuki to Aido.

Yuuki's eyes were wide as she stared at Aido, but finally, she glanced up at Kaname. Without a single word, she grabbed Kaname's wrist and dragged him out of Aido's room, leaving the noble to stare after them in stunned silence.

What the hell? What did all that mean? What was Yuuki planning? And... oh god, Zero... it hurt just to remember.

But he didn't have time to think about it as he heard hushed whispers from outside his door. He got up swiftly and went to listen. It was Kaname and Yuuki. They sounded like they were arguing.

"You erased his memory, didn't you?" That was Yuuki's voice.

"Is that what he told you?" Kaname asked nonchalantly.

"He didn't need to, brother. Remember, I've seen all your memories now. I have also gained abilities. But the one thing I wanted was to be able to protect humans and weaker vampires from being manipulated by mind control like I was. So that was the first power I sought," Yuuki said and her voice sounded a bit contemptuous.

Kaname chuckled. "Very well, my love." And then Aido heard a deep sigh. "But please call me Kaname."

There was a brief pause, but Kaname continued. "So, tell me what else did Hanabusa tell you."

Aido could hear the change in Kaname's voice. He'd turned on his seductive charm, and Aido knew Yuuki didn't stand a chance in hell against that devilish playboy.

"H-he started to cry and I asked him why. H-he said because... he loves Zero," Yuuki said, sounding flustered.

"Oh, did he now?" Kaname said as if he were actually intrigued.

Aido heard heavy breathing and he was tempted to walk away from the door, but he kept listening. He hoped Yuuki wouldn't say that last sentence. He prayed the girl wouldn't spit out those last words and tell Kaname the real reason he'd come to the Kuran mansion. Aido wasn't sure why, but deep in his heart, he feared that more than anything he'd ever feared before.

And oddly enough, in that instant he was reminded of a dream he'd had about a month ago when he'd been with Zero. It had been a devastating dream; a dream about the marble Kaname had given him. In the dream, his turquoise marble had been stained black, and at the end of the dream, he'd felt a sense of impending doom.

As he stared at the door, he felt that same sense of doom again. And he realized finally what it all meant. And all the horrible mistakes he'd made... all too late.

Aido's bottom lip quivered as fear gripped his body, but he heard Yuuki's breathless words nonetheless.

"Yes, and h-he... said the only reason... h-he's here is to... protect me for Zero's sake."

Aido pressed his ear harder into to the door, waiting for Kaname's outburst, but it was silent. He didn't hear anything. It was dead silent for several minutes. He shivered, too scared to move.

And then he almost jumped when Kaname's voice came too close to his door.

"I see," the pureblood said. "Yuuki, I must speak with Hanabusa. Will you please excuse me for a minute?"

Aido retreated hastily from the door, not waiting to listen for Yuuki's reply. His heart thundered in his chest. Kaname hadn't sounded angry, but the pureblood always acted calm and collected at first and then lashed out violently when you least expected it.

Aido backed up onto the bed and sat down. He wanted to crawl underneath the sheets and hide, but he knew that wouldn't hide him from Kaname. If that elite vampire were angry enough with him, he'd find Aido no matter what. And the young noble would have to take Kaname's punishment no matter what. He realized it the moment he'd remembered the dream. Kaname had every right to be angry with him.

The doorknob turned and the pureblood entered his room. Those chocolate eyes glittered darkly in the fading sunlight.

"Hanabusa," Kaname said as a dark, menacing power emanated from him.

Aido flinched at the mere utterance of his name. The urge to run itched within his legs, but he knew there was no escape. And the next words that fell from Kaname's lips were the harsh truth.

"You betrayed me."


	16. Monopolized

**Warnings:** Lots of kink and lots of blood. You've been warned!

**Edit:** There was a mistake in Chap. 12. For clarification, go to line, "It's only to help you relax," in chapter 12.

**Preview Line:** "I'll make you beg for my touch again, Hanabusa. And until I hear you say those words, consider this your punishment," he said.

_**The Stained Marble**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Monopolized_

_One month ago, on the roof of Cross Academy just before Hanabusa, Yuuki, and Kaname prepare to leave…_

"Did you really think I would just let the three of you walk out of here? I'm a vampire hunter and you just turned Yuuki into a vampire," Zero hissed and swiftly drew his Bloody Rose, pointing it straight at the other vampire.

Kaname barely glanced at the young hunter and calmly said, "You won't kill me, Zero, and you'll let all of us go. You'll let us go because you love them both, don't you? That's why Hanabusa is leaving you."

Zero visibly flinched at his words. "Shut up! I will kill you. One way or another, I will kill you. Mark my words, I'll never stop hunting you."

At that, Kaname chuckled but said, "I do believe you. I don't doubt it, and that's actually quite troublesome for the plans I have. So, Zero, let's make a deal."

Zero's purple eyes widened and he lowered his Bloody Rose a notch. "What sort of deal?"

"Hmm, well, if you let us leave and promise not to hunt me anymore, then… I promise not to lay a finger on your precious Hanabusa… that is, in a sexual manner, of course," Kaname said and gave a wicked grin.

Zero's mouth fell open in awe at Kaname's suggestion, but immediately, he recovered his composure. His violet eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sure what this plan of yours is, but it can't be good. However, I can't stand the thought of you all over him, either," Zero said and his fingers tightened over the gun's trigger.

Kaname furrowed his dark brows. "Well, you know you could just give up this farce and come with us. You could just give in to what you really want… for once."

"It might be that simple for you, you bastard, but it's not for me. Weren't you the one who said I was an abomination amongst my own race, doomed to be alone forever? Don't you think I already realized that the second Shizuka cursed me?" Zero shouted as his hand shook violently.

Kaname's chocolate eyes softened almost in pity. "Then, what will you do Zero—vampire hunter, who hunts his own kind and whose very existence is a poison to those who would love you? Will you accept your fate, or will you fight against it?"

"Enough of your words, Kaname. I've already accepted what I am and the decision Hanabusa made," Zero said and sighed.

Then Zero flexed his jaw and fixed his gaze on Kaname. "I know I'm being selfish since Hanabusa still loves you, but I don't care. I don't want you touching him anymore. That's the deal, Kaname, or so help me, I will hunt you down and kill you on the spot, even if Yuuki and Hanabusa end up hating me for it. And believe me, I'll know if you touch him," Zero said and finally lowered the Bloody Rose all the way and offered his other hand.

"So, do we have a deal?" the hunter asked.

Kaname curled his lips, took a few steps forward, and placed his smooth hand in Zero's. "Yes, we have a deal… Zero."

…..

_Present day inside the Kuran mansion…_

"You betrayed me," Kaname said and a cold chill ran down Aido's spine.

His body shook from Kaname's terrifying, menacing power, and his heart raced at a near impossible speed, threatening to burst through his chest. He averted his eyes from Kaname's dangerous glare, yet somehow, Aido found his head falling onto the mattress and words sputtering out of his idiotic mouth.

"P-Please forgive me, Lord Kaname! I've failed you. I'm not worthy to stay by your side anymore. Punish me as you see fit, or if you'd like, take my life. As the only son of the Aido house, I was sworn to serve you, and I failed. My life is yours, Lord Kaname," he said as tears streamed down his face and soaked the sheets.

"Hanabusa, what are you talking about?" Kaname asked. His voice was rough and decidedly closer.

Startled, the noble lifted his head and found the pureblood next to the bed's edge and within reach of him. He wanted to scoot away and move to the other side of the bed, but he didn't dare. If he recoiled from Kaname, that would only anger the other vampire more.

Aido sniffled and wiped at his face. "I told you I'd always stay by your side and… serve you," the blond answered.

He didn't like that Kaname even needed clarification. Kaname was the one who'd said he'd betrayed him, so why was he confused? How else had Aido betrayed him?

When that strange dream had resurfaced and Kaname had stormed in, accusing him of betrayal, Aido had assumed he'd meant he'd failed as Kaname's loyal servant. He'd betrayed Kaname by coming here under false pretenses, saying he still served Kaname, but in actuality, he was here for Zero's sake. Wasn't this what Kaname meant by betrayal?

But Kaname's dark eyes seemed to glow and turn even darker. "Oh, now I remember. Thank you for reminding me. I guess that means you've betrayed me twice, Hanabusa."

"What?" Aido protested before he could stop himself.

"That's right," Kaname mused, but then he reached across the bed, his fingertips lightly brushing Aido's golden hair. "Back then, you did try to leave me, didn't you? That day out in the woods, you tried to leave me for Zero, but when you realized Zero still had feelings for Yuuki, you came back to me. I didn't say anything because in the end you came back to me. As long as you came back, I was willing to let it go.

"But now, I find out the only reason you are here with me is for Zero's sake. You broke your promise to serve me forever, AND you stopped loving me and fell in love with him instead! You _belong _to me! You told me so yourself, but I guess all those things were just empty promises to you," Kaname said, and by the time he stopped speaking, his voice sounded broken and sorrowful.

Aido couldn't believe his ears. Kaname was treating him like an object, like a possession he kept locked away and no one else had access to. He knew Kaname expected undying loyalty from his subjects, but he couldn't seriously expect to monopolize Aido. No, it was worse than that. He was trying to monopolize Aido's heart when his heart wasn't for sale. Kaname could demand servitude from him all he wanted and he would obey. He wouldn't fail Kaname ever again in that regard, and even if that meant he could never see Zero again, he would follow Kaname because the elite vampire was a powerful pureblood, whose ideals he respected and he wanted to protect. But Kaname couldn't demand Aido's heart when his heart was no longer his to give. Zero already owned it.

"Kaname, I'm sorry," Aido began and had every intention of explaining he couldn't change who his heart fell in love with. "I never meant—" he tried, but Kaname cut him off.

"It doesn't really matter what you say now," the older vampire said with a dark gleam in his eyes, "because now I'll just have to re-train you."

"Huh?" Aido said and looked at him questioningly.

Kaname's fingers trailed gingerly down the side of Aido's face, and once he was distracted by their sensations, the pureblood moved. In a mere blink of an eye, he was on the bed and pinning the noble down to the bed.

"Oomph!" Aido huffed as his breath was knocked out of him.

Suddenly, two vicious and eager hands were on him. They tugged and groped at his pajama bottoms until, with one ravenous yank, they came off, exposing his naked flesh underneath. In the next hurried second, those hungry hands were ripping open his buttoned-up top in a drastic and violent manner.

"Ah! Kaname!" Aido cried out, alarmed by the pureblood's hastiness.

Kaname didn't bother to lift Aido up and peal off the ruined shirt. Instead, the older vampire looked down at the naked flesh he'd just unveiled and wet his lips, tracing his half-extended fangs in the process.

"Kaname…" Aido said and looked up at him curiously. Just what the hell was Kaname thinking?

Kaname's lips quirked at the corners. "I'll make you remember. I'll make you beg for my touch again, Hanabusa. And until I hear you say those words, consider this your punishment," he said.

Aido almost asked what words, but then as Kaname's gaze locked with his, he knew. He'd realized it earlier, too. Kaname should be more upset by his betrayal as his servant rather than him falling in love with Zero. But, no, Kaname was more than just upset that he'd fallen for Zero. Was he jealous of Zero, or did he just hate losing to Zero? Or perhaps, he really was in love with Aido?

The noble guessed it was out of pure jealousy, but regardless, Kaname wanted him to say he loved him and not Zero. Those were the words Kaname was referring to, Aido was sure. But the young vampire was no longer in love with Kaname and the pureblood was asking for the impossible.

In Aido's mind, Kaname was going too far. Aido knew he'd screwed up and had betrayed the older vampire, but he truly hadn't meant to. He couldn't help it. He hadn't planned on falling in love with Zero; it just sort of happened.

He wanted to tell Kaname that he was sorry and that there was no way he could say those words, so they might as well put an end to this childish game because he could never say those words. But Kaname was already moving that sneaky hand.

Before Aido could open his mouth, Kaname's silky fingers wrapped around his flaccid member… and a strange spark jolted through his body. It was slightly electrifying, almost like a zap. Aido propped himself up onto his elbows and stared down at Kaname's hand.

"What?" the other vampire inquired.

He obviously hadn't felt that weird shocking sensation, and Aido looked up into his eyes.

"Um, nothing. What are you planning?" Aido asked, but even as he did, Kaname's hand started to glide up and down his member, easily turning him half-hard.

"I told you," Kaname murmured. "Until you say those words, I want you to beg for my touch. Lie down, Hanabusa. Enjoy it."

Aido tried to refuse, but Kaname edged closer and pushed him back down. The young vampire didn't put up much of a fight, not that he would've stood a chance against the pureblood. Even if Kaname didn't have his powers, he had centuries of powerful blood running through his veins, making him incredibly strong and fast. There was no escape. Aido really had no choice but to lie back, enjoy it, and hope he survived.

Kaname's hand pumped him faster, wrapping his entire fist around his engorged shaft. He gripped him with just enough pressure to juice out pearly seeds of pre-cum. At the first sight of the tasty liquid, Kaname bent his head to Aido's crotch and flicked his tongue over the tip, licking up the dewy drops.

"Uh!" Aido groaned, shutting his eyes against the delicious onslaught of pleasure.

The young noble felt a satisfied sigh, which tickled the fine hairs around the base of his member. He desperately tried not to make another sound as Kaname resumed licking the rest of his shaft and trailed even lower towards his sac.

No matter what Aido would never tell Kaname that he loved him, so this sick method of Kaname's was just a waste of time. Lust was just lust, but love was love. With Zero, Aido had both.

Kaname's tongue continued to explore as if it had a mind of its own and it even lifted Aido's sac, diving underneath and exploring in between his legs. That hot, wet tongue was searching and probing, and it came extremely close to pushing its way near his entrance. Aido wriggled, unsure whether or not he wanted that tongue to probe any deeper.

Thankfully, Kaname jerked back, gave a frustrated grunt, and then said, "Hanabusa, flip over."

Kaname's voice was low and commanding. Aido hated that tone. He couldn't disobey that tone. Even now when Zero had set him free from Kaname's chains, he was still bound to Kaname by servitude, and so, he couldn't directly disobey him. So, he found himself flipping his body, and as he did, he opened his eyes.

Kaname was above him, still completely dressed, but his fangs were fully extended and his eyes were crimson red. It didn't come as a surprise to Aido, but he wondered if the pureblood planned to go all the way with him.

Aido lay down on his stomach and, immediately, felt Kaname's mouth return to his backside. This time, however, Kaname's lips began with his fleshy bottom. He licked, sucked, and nipped at the voluptuous flesh.

He shuddered under that heated touch. He writhed as Kaname's fangs nicked him, but with the extra flesh, he was surprised when it didn't hurt as much. Kaname gently licked the same spot again, tenderly nurturing it, sucking it into his mouth, and then nipping at it again until his fangs nicked yet again.

There wasn't any pain, and so, despite all previous reservations, he found himself moaning under Kaname's torturous play. The pureblood repeated the same process once again, but this time instead of nicking Aido with his fangs, he opened his jaw wider and delved his fangs deep into the noble's tender flesh.

"Ahhhh!" Aido wailed.

The blond arched his back into the mattress and, inadvertently, forced his bottom into Kaname's face. The pureblood's fangs retracted and blood poured out. For a brief instant, Kaname lifted his mouth and Aido felt his fingers near the wound. Then Kaname's mouth was on him again, and seconds later, two wet, sticky fingers were wiggling their way inside of his entrance.

"Mmm, ah!" Aido groaned and squirmed as the fingers moved deeper.

When the blood had satiated the older vampire's thirst, Kaname's mouth moved away from his backside. In the next second, Kaname's fingers slid out of Aido, and the pureblood gripped him by the waist, swiftly flipping him back over.

"Wah!" Aido cried out, shocked by the sudden movement.

He stared up wide-eyed at Kaname. Those dark chocolate eyes were their normal color again, and Aido was suddenly reminded of the past. He remembered his first time with Kaname. The pureblood really hadn't changed. Any time sex was involved Kaname's bloodlust was ignited and he had to feed first before he could give into his sexual desires. But Aido supposed that wasn't really a bad thing since the toxins in Kaname's bite always stimulated him sexually, and he had definitely needed it for his first time with Kaname.

He had loved Kaname with all his heart. He would've given everything to him, but fate was cruel. Aido had known from the very start. He'd been deceiving himself to think he could be with Kaname. And so, he'd given up, or rather he'd opened himself up to other possibilities.

Kaname's eyes looked down at him with love and longing. He bent forward and kissed Aido. The noble wanted to return the kiss. He wanted to open his lips and tell him that everything would be okay and that he would stay with him forever, but he couldn't. He didn't want to keep making empty promises, promises he couldn't keep. So, he kept his lips pressed together as Kaname's lips moved against his.

Kaname's lips pealed back and he smirked. "I see I still have a long ways to go," he said.

Aido didn't know what to say. If he told him he would never love him, Kaname would become furious, so he just sat there silently.

Kaname moved back down towards his waist and resumed. This time he wrapped his warm mouth over Aido's entire member.

"Ah!" Aido moaned.

Kaname made quick work of him and moved effortlessly up and down his shaft, all the way to the base without gagging. The young noble's hips lifted unconsciously and thrust into Kaname's mouth, but the pureblood hurriedly grabbed his waist and held him still. Yet, having him pinned down, unable to move while Kaname's mouth viciously moved up and down, sliding and gliding, faster and faster, only made his heated release edge closer and closer. He balled the sheets in between his fists, and his shaft stiffened as his orgasm threatened to explode.

But just at that exact moment, Kaname popped his mouth off of Aido's member and quickly squeezed the base of his shaft, stopping his release.

"Tell me," Kaname said, keeping his lips near Aido's inner thigh. "Say those words that I long to hear, Hanabusa."

Kaname's tongue flicked out and licked the edge of Aido's sac, leisurely teasing him. The pureblood kept a hand firmly at the base of his shaft, while another hand snaked down in between Aido's legs and smoothly inserted two fingers.

"Mph!" Aido groaned and bit his bottom lip.

Between the slick tongue that circled and massaged his sac and the twirling, twisting fingers, which grinded deep inside of him, Aido's body begged for release. His hips arched against Kaname's face, not caring that he was moaning out loud anymore. But Kaname continued to deny him. Aido tried to arch his back even more, humping the air, and made a grab for his own member, but again, the evil pureblood blocked his hands and stilled his movements. _Damn bastard!_

There was no way in hell Aido would ever admit it. He wouldn't tell him he loved him. He couldn't. It would be a lie. But damn it, his body was starting to hurt. He physically ached and his body felt uncomfortable. His balls felt as if someone were constantly squeezing them, applying a steady crushing pressure, and weighing them down.

"K-Kaname… p-please… s-stop," he pleaded.

The pain was too much and tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Aido didn't think he'd last much longer. He didn't want to say the words. He knew he wouldn't mean them, and he'd be playing into Kaname's sick, twisted game if he did. But his body wasn't listening to anything his heart wanted. And right now, his body was in utter and complete control.

"I'll stop, if you tell me," Kaname purred and licked the slit of Aido's tip.

Aido whimpered but managed not to cry out, and with what little strength he had left, he shook his head.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I betrayed you. I'll stay by your side, but I still love him," he said and felt the tears fall from sheer frustration.

Strangely, Kaname leaned back from his crotch and gave Aido a sly smile. "Did you hear that Zero? He said he still loves you. Are you going to come in now and come to his rescue?"

The door to Aido's bedroom burst open and the silver-haired hunter came in. And at the exact same moment, as if he'd timed it perfectly, Kaname released Aido's member, and instantly, his overdo orgasm came rushing out of him and streaming out onto his stomach and chest.

"Ahhh!" Aido cried out as the orgasm rippled through him.

For a moment, his mind was fogged and heavy from his explosive release, but when he could finally focus, he heard Zero yelling and saw he'd already drawn his Bloody Rose and aimed it at Kaname.

"You bastard! We had a deal! I'll kill you! I. Will. Kill. You!" Zero spat and bared his fangs.


	17. Part One: Trust

**Warnings:** This is yaoi and contains mature content. You've been warned!

**Preview Line:** He felt Zero's strong, pulsating heartbeat against his back, and any words or doubts flew from his mind

**Error:** Sorry. I made another mistake in Chapter 13. Go to "Drink, Zero," he whispered. It is towards the very end and it is very important!

_**The Stained Marble**_

**Chapter Seventeen, Part One**

_Trust_

With a loud, deafening echo, Zero pulled the trigger. Kaname disappeared and reappeared beside Zero, avoiding the gun's blast. The pureblood's supernatural strength kicked in as both vampires collided with one another and zipped across the room in a blurry speed of movement, growling and snapping at one another like wild animals. Zero still held the Bloody Rose in his right hand, trying to aim it at Kaname, but the other vampire held him by his shoulders and twisted his arms so the hunter couldn't aim properly. The two of them grappled for the upper hand. However, with Kaname's superior blood, he easily hurled Zero into the far wall, causing a visible indent as the plaster and wood caved with the impact of his body.

Aido thought the fight was over as he noticed a stream of blood gushing down Zero's forehead, but the hunter raised his head and weakly lifted his right hand, which miraculously still grasped the Bloody Rose. He aimed it at Kaname, who leisurely approached the wounded hunter. Zero shot off the gun again, the sound piercing in the echoing silence. Even though he did not mortally wound the elite vampire, Zero did manage to hit Kaname in the shoulder blade, which caused that precious blood to seep out and filled the room with its intoxicating scent. Yet, Kaname did not falter and continued approaching Zero. In fact, the pureblood charged forward and clutched Zero by the throat.

"You can't kill me, Zero," Kaname said, and even though he had the hunter by the throat, Zero managed to snarl and raise his gun again.

Kaname gave him a wicked grin. "I love how you try, though," he said, and in one swift gesture, he yanked Zero's body forward and then thrust the hunter back into the wall.

In that one movement, Kaname forced his entire body through the wall, creating a giant hole in Aido's bedroom wall. And Zero and Kaname went flying out of his second story bedroom.

Aido stared at the new hole utterly horrified and stunned. Shakily, he got out of the bed; still unsure of what had just happened. Was Zero really here? Had Zero really just seen him and Kaname doing _that_ and even seen him orgasm from it? Everything was just a horrible mess and now Kaname and Zero were fighting… and this, too, was his fault. Zero was fighting because he'd seen Kaname touching him, right? But that didn't make sense. Zero wouldn't come back here after all this time for him. If anything, he'd come back for Yuuki, not him. So why was he fighting Kaname? Zero had given up on him, right? He'd let him go… right?

The young noble didn't know what to think anymore, and as he approached the hole in the wall, he tried to scan the outside area to see if he could find the two vampires. He could still smell both Kaname and Zero's blood, but as his eyes scanned the Kuran property, all he could see were trees and bushes. If Kaname and Zero were out there, they'd stopped moving, or they'd moved to the other side of the mansion.

But now that he could no longer see them, he worried Kaname would do something to Zero. He'd always known Kaname was stronger than Zero, but he hadn't known how much stronger. But when the two of them had been fighting, he could tell that Kaname had just been playing with Zero. If the pureblood had wanted to, he could've easily killed Zero.

Aido's heart skipped a beat, terrified at the mere possibility of Kaname hurting Zero. He definitely didn't want any harm to come to Zero, especially since it seemed he was the one responsible for all of this. Although, he didn't think Kaname would really kill Zero because if he did, Yuuki would be sad and angry.

Still, it seemed Kaname had known Zero would come to the mansion, and he'd purposefully goaded Zero into a fight. But why? Aido couldn't figure that part out. He knew Kaname had given Zero his blood and the pureblood never did things without a reason, but he still wasn't sure what Kaname had planned. The only thing he did know was that he didn't want Zero to end up dead, or worse, bound by Kaname's chains just like he was. He had to stop Kaname and save Zero.

He turned to run out of his room, to run down the stairs and outside. However, when he turned around, he saw Yuuki standing just inside his doorway.

"A-Aido? Where are your clothes?" she asked and blushed.

He looked down at his decrepit state and remembered that he was still naked. He remembered all the things Kaname had done to him, but there was no way he could tell her about that. Still, the evidence was all over his stomach, and even dry blood lingered all over his backside. He didn't know what to say. His mind was so jumbled that he could hardly deal with Yuuki's shocked expression. He was too worried about Zero. And yet, he realized if he rushed out to find Zero and Kaname, he had no idea what he'd say or do in order to get them to stop fighting. Perhaps, he was hesitating on purpose. Perhaps, he doubted Zero's motives and whether or not he could truly believe in Zero.

Frustrated by his own worthlessness and his own indecisiveness, Aido felt the first tears swell up. Yuuki ran to his side as any previous inhibitions vanished from her round face.

"Aido! What's wrong?" she asked as she placed her small hand on his shoulder.

She was so tiny, but she wasn't fragile or weak like him. He tried to stop sniffling and wipe away his tears in order to explain, but for some reason, her sympathy only caused more tears to flow. He couldn't stop them, and Yuuki just nodded as if she understood completely.

"Come on, Aido. Let's get you cleaned up," she said and led him towards his bathroom.

She didn't even ask about the hole in his room, or the obvious smell of Kaname and Zero's blood. Unable to resist Yuuki's sweet touch, he allowed himself to be led by her and into his bathroom. He stood next to the small shower, while she turned the water on and messed with knobs, adjusting the temperature. Once she found a lukewarm temperature, she turned back to the whimpering Aido and gave him a sympathetic smile. She gently nudged him to get in.

He could feel the steam rising off the warm spray and was tempted to step inside, but he was still worried about Zero and what Kaname might be doing to him. He knew he should go out after him, but still, his doubts about Zero's motives kept him glued to that spot.

He looked at the girl in front of him, the girl with chestnut hair and wide brown eyes, the girl who'd been the cause of all his problems from the very start, and yet, the girl who was the answer to everything.

"Yuuki," Aido said hoarsely as their eyes met, "will you please stop them from fighting? I beg you."

Her brown eyes widened a bit, but she finally said, "I will try, but I don't think I'm strong enough to stop the both of them."

"You are Yuuki. All you have to do is tell Zero you'll hate him if he kills Kaname. Or, you can tell Kaname you'd hate him if he kills Zero. Whichever you'd prefer," he said, his eyes looking solemn as the realization crossed Yuuki's face.

"Aido…" she tried, but his expression stopped whatever she'd been about to say.

"Please, Yuuki. They both love you," he said and his chin began to quiver again as he tried to hold back the tears.

Yuuki leaned in again and softly brushed his shoulder. She nodded and said, "All right."

He should've felt relieved, but as he watched her leave and close the door behind her, he felt as if there were some sort of finality to it. It was as if she were saying, "Yes, I know. They both love me, and not you." He'd known this from the start, but still, it stung to have it thrown back in his face. This was why he'd left Zero in the first place. He didn't want constant reminders that Zero still loved Yuuki. He couldn't be around the two of them. It was too painful, and that was why he wished the hunter hadn't come back at all. It was why he'd hesitated to run out after him. It was why now—as he climbed into the shower and washed the filth from his body—he hugged his arms to his chest and wept. His tears mixed with the water's droplets, but he could barely keep himself together as his shoulders heaved and his heart tore into a million pieces. He hadn't been prepared to see Zero again. He wasn't ready for such an encounter, and he didn't dare hope. He didn't dare think Zero was here for him. Even if he was, there was still a part of Zero that had also come for Yuuki. And Aido couldn't forgive that part. He couldn't trust that part.

_Damn it._ Why the hell had Zero come? Aido tried to toss the pain aside and focus on washing the stickiness off of his stomach and backside. He didn't get very far in the process, though, before his legs started to tremble and his vision blurred, yet again. His sobs turned to hiccups, and his breath hitched as a large lump formed inside of his throat, making it near impossible for him to swallow.

Abruptly, the door to the bathroom burst open, and he froze as thudded footsteps approached the shower. In three rapid steps, the curtain to the shower was swept aside and a dirtied and bloodied Zero was revealed.

The hunter panted and looked at the naked, sniveling Aido. A guilty expression crossed his face, but it quickly changed to almost sorrowful, yet longing. Aido instantly assumed his plan must have worked, and Yuuki must have told Zero that if he killed Kaname she'd never forgive him.

His heart gave another painful lurch as he realized the only reason Zero stood before him was because Yuuki had probably told Zero it had been Aido's idea to get them to stop fighting. But regardless of what Zero was about to tell him, the truth was Zero had only stopped fighting when she'd threatened to hate him forever, which meant he wasn't over her. Aido knew that, and yet, he'd still hoped that wasn't the case.

His ocean colored eyes met Zero's. "You should go back to Cross Academy," he said harshly. "There is nothing for you here, Zero."

Those purple irises widened, but Zero's jaw clenched and hardened. "Hanabusa, I don't know what you are talking about. You are here, and I'm not leaving you again… Not ever," Zero said, inching closer to the corner in which Aido huddled.

The noble tried not to let his slick words get to him. He tried not to feel the heat and promise of those words. He didn't want to be swept away in Zero's arms only to feel the loss of them again. He clasped his arms to his body and shivered, avoiding Zero's gaze. This way he was able to choke out a simple statement.

"I'm staying here with Kaname," he said.

"I know," Zero replied, giving an immediate response as if he knew Aido would say that.

The young noble's eyes flicked up toward the hunter, who was now stripping off his muddy clothes. Zero hastily pulled off his jean jacket and the holster for his gun, which had mysteriously gone missing. Without looking up for Aido's approval, the young hunter then stripped off his black t-shirt, revealing his chiseled abs and hard pecks. Aido wanted to speak out at this point. He knew where this would lead, and he still had questions, still had doubts. However, his mouth wasn't working, and instead, he watched as his ex-lover kicked off his boots and pulled down his tight jeans, taking off his black boxers in one swift yank as well.

Aido tried not to show any visible reaction to that large member in between the hunter's thighs, but he couldn't stop staring at it as it remained somewhere between half-hard and curved against Zero's thigh. He desperately wanted to trace his hand up and down the curved shaft until it straightened out into a pointy arrow against Zero's stomach. He wanted to bend down on his knees and take that pink tip into his mouth and…

Aido snapped his eyes away from Zero's crotch as the hunter stepped into the shower, coming extremely close to his huddled corner of the shower, which was on the opposite side of the showerhead. The water cascaded down Zero's backside, wetting him thoroughly and making him look all the more tempting. He took a step closer to Aido, but the noble hurriedly brought his hands up, stopping the hunter's advancement.

"Y-You came for Yuuki, right?" he blurted, and realized in the context of things, he wasn't making much sense, but he couldn't help it. Staring at a naked and wet Zero was confusing him.

He squeezed his eyes closed and tried again. "I mean, she asked you to stop fighting and you did, right? But then you rush up here to see me. You are still confused on who you want to be with Zero. I can't keep doing this with you. You can't keep showing up like this and messing with my heart. It's too—"

"That's not it!" Zero said, suddenly interrupting him and gripping his shoulders tightly as the hunter moved in next to him. His eyes burst open as he stared up into Zero's all-to-close violet eyes.

"Yuuki didn't ask me to stop fighting Kaname on her behalf. All she told me was that you were hurt, crying, and all alone up stairs. She asked me what was more important: revenge or love. I chose love. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice and let you slip through my fingers again. I'm never letting you go, Hanabusa," Zero explained.

Aido felt foolish because he knew Zero was telling the truth. Yuuki was no longer in Zero's heart, and Zero had really come for _him,_ not her. But wait, why had Zero decided to come after all this time? And how had he known Kaname had been doing _that_ to him? Didn't Zero mention something about a deal between him and Kaname? What sort of deal and how did it involve Aido?

A million thoughts raced through his mind at once, but he finally settled on, "What was the deal you spoke of?"

Zero's eyebrows furrowed but he loosened his hold on Aido's shoulders, and he lifted his left hand to stroke the side of Aido's cheek.

"Come here," Zero said and gently pried Aido's arms apart.

The blond allowed his arms to fall open and placed them at his sides. The hunter slowly turned him around and had him face the corner of the shower, away from the spray of the water. Zero leaned in against his back, pressing his chest against him and placing his lips next to Aido's ear.

He couldn't help but notice the heated twitch between his cheeks as Zero throbbed against him. But the hunter didn't thrust his hips, he didn't stroke Aido's semi-erect organ, nor did he tease Aido's hardened nipples as he wrapped his arms around the noble's waist from behind. Instead, Zero simply told him everything.

"On the day you, Kaname, and Yuuki left the Academy, I approached Kaname. I told him if he touched you, I'd hunt him down and kill him. At that time, it was just an empty threat, but later, I found a witch and put a spell on him. All that was needed was a hair from Kaname and a hair from you as well. It was easy enough to find some remaining hairs within the abandoned dorms," Zero said as his idle fingers began to playfully circle over Aido's wet stomach.

The blond perked up and half-turned to Zero. "Oh! That must have been that weird spark I felt."

Zero nodded and continued. "Yes, well, I knew that bastard couldn't keep his hands off you forever so I had to make sure you were safe. I couldn't let you go with him knowing Kaname might be all over you. I know that makes me selfish, but I still loved you and wanted you all to myself, and even now, I still do," he said, leaning forward to kiss Aido's cheek.

He felt Zero's strong, pulsating heartbeat against his back, and any words or doubts flew from his mind. Aido fell back into those secure arms and sighed contentedly.

"You idiot. You took too long," he murmured.

Zero gave a half-laugh and his deep rumble vibrated from his chest and through Aido's back. "I know. I'm sorry, but I'll make up for it right now," he said and his voice was rich, sultry, and filled with promise.

Zero's hands moved from Aido's belly up to his now softened nipples. Those fingers briefly grazed over his pink nubs, but it was enough to harden each one, perking them into full awareness. Their ultra-sensitivity sent pricks of pleasure throughout his body and caused his member to thicken against his stomach.

He squirmed against Zero and felt that large organ pulse against him. Impatient, he grabbed Zero's hand, which had been lightly tracing his chest, and forced it down onto his erect member.

The hunter did not deny him, or tease him, as Kaname would have. Instead, Zero grunted at his assertiveness, and Zero's shaft rubbed even more against his backside. The young hunter closed his fist around Aido's engorged member.

"Mm! Aah!" Aido moaned and leaned his head back against Zero's shoulder.

He could barely see Zero out of the corner of his eye; however, he could tell that Zero's fangs were fully extended, and he remembered Zero had lost quite a bit of blood from the fight. But as he craned his neck, he noticed the wound had healed on Zero's forehead, and of course, Zero's eyes remained a darkened purple. The hunter was undoubtedly fighting his urge for blood because he was afraid of hurting Aido just like last time. But the young noble wasn't afraid and he wanted Zero to give in. In fact, he _longed _for it. He had longed for those dangerous fangs ever since Zero had first bitten him.

"Zero," Aido called out in a raspy whisper and raised his left hand towards the hunter's face.

Zero continued to masturbate Aido's dripping member, pumping him with a slow, firm grip. But his hand paused the moment Aido's fingers reached inside of his mouth, pried his lips apart, and began to trace those forbidden, pointy fangs. Those violet eyes hesitated, alarmed, and unsure. He turned and looked over at Aido.

"Zero… please… bite me… please…" the young noble begged as Zero's eyes took in his heady state.

Aido bucked his hips forward into Zero's motionless hand, urging him to continue, but the hunter seemed too distracted and perhaps, terrified, by his suggestion. Yet, Zero's eyes shifted downward towards his exposed neck and those eyes immediately began to glow with a red colored hue.

Aido licked his lips, removed his hand from those alluring fangs, and turned his head again, offering a better angle on his neck. Zero's hand resumed a tormenting, slow stroke. He was already near his breaking point, and deviously, he arched his body into that tight fist, further exposing his neck to Zero's thirsty lips.

The hunter seized him with his other hand and wrapped his arm around Aido's chest, pinning him and stilling his motions all together. Zero lowered his lips, kissed him tenderly against his sensitive flesh, and slowly, his hand began to pick up speed.

Aido tried to thrust up into that skillful hand. He wanted to create a more delicious friction as his member was battered up and down in between Zero's firm grip. But Zero's other arm around his chest held him completely immobile. He could hardly move his hips an inch or so, but each time he did, the hunter tightened his grip further. Still, there was something about being totally defenseless and under Zero's control that thickened his member even more.

Aido's stomach quivered and his hole clenched. He knew his orgasm was near as a tingling wave of ecstasy washed over him and surged straight down to his crotch. Clear liquid seeped from his slit, but at that exact moment, Zero's jaw parted and those succulent fangs sank deep into his flesh.

Aido flinched, expecting the usual sting of pain, but surprisingly, there was no pain, even as he felt Zero's fangs withdraw and his blood gushed freely. He was overwhelmed with warmth, which flowed down his neck and throughout his body. It singed his body and, gradually, began to pump his blood faster, eliciting heavy breathing and causing him to arch his back. He couldn't control this reaction, and the more his blood flowed and Zero licked his wound, the more he lifted his hips and moaned. But this time, Zero didn't restrain his bucking movements.

Zero's hand stroked him feverishly, and his slick tongue assaulted his neck, delving into his wound and almost gnawing at his tenderized flesh. Aido's face construed as his body was racked with the desperate need for release.

"Aaah! Feels… sooo… aah… good!" he cried.

His heart rate doubled, his knees threatened to give out, and his whole body convulsed as he humped his hips into Zero's unrelenting fist. Tiny sparks shot across his field of vision as his orgasm exploded from him and out onto the ceramic tiles. He huffed as small spasms rippled through his body in the orgasmic afterglow.

He leaned forward on shaking knees as Zero detached his lips from his neck. Aido was glad that Zero didn't try to heal him or do something weird with his wound like Kaname always had. He didn't want Zero worrying over such things and thinking he was weak, especially when he'd thoroughly enjoyed it and wanted Zero to do it again. Still, it would probably take a day or so for him to heal the wound, so they'd have to be extra careful when Zero bit him. They couldn't just do it all the time; otherwise, he might actually end up killing Aido.

Zero's hand released Aido's shriveling member, but he could still feel that stiff and pulsing member pressed into his backside. Aido smirked to himself and grinded his ass relentlessly against the hunter, nearly spreading his cheeks wide open in the process.

Both of Zero's hands clutched him by his fleshy bottom and forcefully spread his cheeks wider. He pressed his leaking, aching tip against the noble's flexing hole and hissed with pleasure as he pushed his tip past Aido's rim.


	18. Part Two: Vicious Cycle

**This is the final chapter. Thank you all for reading! **

**Warnings: **This is yaoi and contains mature material between males. You've been warned.****

**Preview Line: **"Damn," Kaname huffed, sounding breathless. "We truly are cursed." 

_**The Stained Marble**_

**Chapter Seventeen **  
><em>Part Two, <em>_Vicious Cycle_

Zero's breath came out in ragged gasps as his fingernails dug into Aido's rear. The young noble's legs were spread wide and braced against the sides of the tub as the hunter groped and clawed at his backside. He fell forward and nearly lost his balance as Zero brutally rammed his entire length deep inside of his clenching hole. He managed to brace his palms up against the slippery ceramic tiles, but without anything to hold on to, his hands kept sliding as Zero slammed into him.

"Ugh! Mph!" he grunted, yet managed to bite back the sharp cry that rose from his throat at Zero's aggressive behavior.

And the water, which slipped down in between his cheeks, only made it that much easier for Zero to slide his large, thick organ into Aido's flexing hole. Within seconds, though, he was trying to spread his legs further apart, thrusting his own hips backwards as the muscles inside of him stretched and fully accepted Zero's throbbing member.

Zero growled and moved both of his hands from Aido's ass and placed them on top of his against the wall. He affectively pressed his body against the noble, trapping him again and ceasing Aido's hip movements. The noble's own member was almost forced against the cold tiles as the feral hunter pushed into his body and continued to ravage him.

Zero pulled back into a half-thrust, hitting his sweet spot, and began repetitively ramming him over and over. The hunter only paused momentarily when the pleasure became too heightened, and Aido felt him twitch inside of him. He then alternated between a deep, slow plunge into a fast, hard-hammering thrust.

"Haaa... uuuh... Zero!"

Aido's straining erection pulsed against his stomach and seeped clear juices down over his sac and in between his thighs. He longed to feel friction on his own member. He ached to be touched because he didn't think he could come from just anal stimulation after having just had an orgasm. He _needed_ Zero to touch him.

The hunter leaned down and grazed his tongue over the two puncture wounds at Aido's neck. Zero's raspy pants were against his ear and he could tell Zero was close to climaxing.

He whimpered. He couldn't stand it any longer. "T-Touch me... please... Zero!" he begged and tried to squirm under Zero's relentless and feverish thrusts.

Zero did not deny him; he never did. The hunter's right hand left his own and fell down to fist around him tightly at the base of his shaft. He stroked his stiff organ and his testicles tensed with each passing stroke.

That warm tongue snaked out against his throat once more, tracing his wound and causing his first orgasmic tingle to surface. Zero's hips snapped back and forth in an impossible rhythm as he grunted and slammed once more into Aido's flinching hole.

A slew of jerky pulses rippled through the hunter as he released his seed inside of Aido. Yet, Zero managed to continue pumping him and breathlessly whispered into the noble's ear, "Come for me, Hanabusa."

"Mmph~! Aaah!" Aido moaned as he spilled out into Zero's hands.

The sheer intensity and abruptness of his orgasm caused quivers and spasms to wash over him in the aftereffects. He was left gasping for air as the euphoria wore off, and Zero slowly detached himself from his back, releasing his sticky member.

He felt the hunter pull out of him, and as soon as he did, Aido's knees buckled and he almost fell. Zero's strong arms enveloped him, catching him instantly. He hadn't realized it, but he'd been using his legs to steady their position the whole time so they wouldn't slip and fall. But now, his legs were shaky and he was exhausted.

"I think you've been in the shower for far too long," Zero said as he cradled him like a child.

He tried to nod in agreement but his eyes were already closing. He had half a second to think he should at least wash his backside since he was still in the shower, but the second his eyes closed, the darkness took him and he faded into a peaceful slumber.

...

Aido's ocean-colored eyes blinked open and he shifted, feeling the silkiness of the satin sheets against his bare skin. He rubbed at his sleepy eyes and groggily realized he was in his own bed again. No wait, Zero must have put him there... right?

He rolled over. His body ached in places he never thought possible, but it was still a good ache. His eyes burst wide open when his hand flopped into the empty space beside him. Where was Zero?

He bolted up in the bed and looked around the brightened room. He had to squint around the rising sun shining through the giant hole in his bedroom wall. He scanned his room, but Zero was nowhere in sight. Then he smelled it: the scent of blood.

The scent had a very distinct smell to it, and he'd definitely smelled it before but couldn't quite place who it belonged to. A tremor singed through his fangs as the scent grew stronger, and dread filled his gut. He wasn't sure why, but something told him it would be better to ignore that wafting scent, to lie back down, and pretend he'd never even smelled it in the first place. His instincts told him if he got out of that bed, followed that scent to its source, and saw who it belonged to, he wouldn't like it. He would be devastated, and yet, he found his feet falling over the edge of the bed and his hands grasping for a nearby blue, fluffy robe as he headed towards the door.

His heart thudded against his chest as he opened his bedroom door and slid out into the unlit hallway. Within a few steps, he reached the door to Kaname's parlor room from wince the scent came. He reached down, turned the knob, and opened the door just a crack. The door didn't make a sound, not even a creak as he pushed it inwards.

The noble froze. He didn't want to see what was beyond the door, but he couldn't look away. He hoped his eyes were deceiving him, but sure enough, Zero half-leaned, half-hovered over a small and fragile figure. One of her limp arms fell at her side, while the other one was gently, and somewhat lovingly, draped around Zero's head. And the hunter's head... was bent down over the girl's tender neck. His lips were pealed back and his fangs were buried deep as a thin crimson line trailed down that slim throat.

An involuntary sob escaped Aido's lips. His body flooded with a mixture of emotions as his one true love stood in the midst of betrayal. _How? Why? When?_ His eyes blurred and his heart tore.

_No, no, no! Zero promised, he promised! Please don't let this be real! I want to wake up!_ he thought to himself.

He clenched his eyes shut and tried to will the horrible, wretched image of the two of them away, but when his eyes opened, Zero's lips were still locked on Yuuki's pale neck, and he was still standing there, shaking and trembling. This couldn't be happening. Zero wouldn't do this to him, he wouldn't! There had to be a logical explanation. There just had to be.

Zero was lifting his bloodied mouth from that frail neck, and Aido reached up to push the door open. He couldn't stay silent about this. He had to know why his lover lied to him. He needed answers and he needed them now, or else he couldn't continue his relationship with Zero.

He leaned in to open the door, to confront his lover, but someone grabbed him from behind. Slender, cold fingers pressed over his mouth before he could startle into a scream, and another firm arm wrapped around his chest. The arm tightened around him, lifting him off the ground and pressing his back against someone's chest. But as his captor sped down the hallway and into a dimly lit study with dizzying, supernatural speed, he knew his kidnapper was none other than the pureblood himself.

As soon as they stepped inside of the study and the vampire released him, Aido was not surprised to see those dark chocolate eyes staring at him inquisitively. Kaname turned, closed the door, and then deliberately stalked towards the noble.

"Wh-what are you doing, Kaname?" he managed to spit out as the older vampire gazed into his eyes.

Suddenly, Kaname was close... too close, and his rich brown eyes were all Aido could see. They filled his vision and consumed him. He had a brief second to panic and think something wasn't right. This wasn't like the usual Kaname. In fact, he seemed too serious, and Aido felt Kaname's undeniable, ominous power pressing down on him.

And before he could even blink, his turquoise eyes locked with Kaname's and that crushing power fell over him, entrapping him. His body froze almost as if Kaname had willed it, but still, a part of his brain functioned as he panicked and thought the pureblood would devour him. Instead, Kaname remained motionless as images began to play before the noble's eyes, as if they were being played on a movie screen.

The images flashed before him, and he realized they were memories of Kaname's not-to-distant past. Kaname was showing him memories that took place not long after they'd arrived at Cross Academy.

The first memory was a glimpse of how Kaname had watched from a far as Yuuki gave her blood to Zero. The pureblood had simply watched, done nothing, and turned away.

However, the next memory was of him confronting a flustered Yuuki as he swept his fingers over the wounds in her neck. Aido couldn't hear what he asked her, but he saw the girl avert her eyes and seemingly avoid Kaname's questions.

The next memory was of the two of them as they packed to leave Cross Academy after Yuuki's transformation. Again, Aido couldn't hear what they were saying, but this time, he knew Yuuki was telling Kaname something important as tears rolled down her round cheeks. Perhaps, she was confessing to giving Zero her blood? Either way, Kaname only moved in to embrace her, kissed her cheek, and Aido watched as he whispered something sweetly into her ear. The small girl turned with wide eyes, her tears stopping instantaneously from his words. However, Kaname actually tried to move away from her now that she seemed to be calmer, but she would have none of it. Instead, she seized him by the collar of his shirt, brought his lips down to hers, and passionately kissed him. When their lips parted, she whispered an obvious, "I love you, brother," against Kaname's cheek, and the last of Kaname's memories faded from Aido's mind.

He was left speechless. He'd always known Kaname loved Yuuki, but he'd never realized just how far Kaname was willing to go for her. Still, why had Kaname shown him those memories? If the pureblood was so utterly in love with her, why had he allowed her to give her blood to Zero? And why had he even involved Aido in this whole messed up scenario in the first place? Had he used him in order to get back at Yuuki and make her jealous?

The more he thought about Kaname's motives and just how long Kaname had kept all of this a secret, the more confused he became. His eyebrows furrowed and he glared at the older vampire standing before him. "Damn it, Kaname, I'm so sick of your puzzles. Explain it in full detail."

Those chocolate eyes flickered red and he immediately took a step back. He'd forgotten his place and Kaname was quick to remind him. But just as fleetingly, those crimson eyes glittered once more and then returned to their normal brown texture.

"I already showed you everything, Hanabusa," Kaname said as his voice glided soothingly down Aido's skin, causing gooseflesh to rise all across his arms.

"Yes, but what does it all mean?" he persisted. "If you knew Yuuki and Zero were doing that, then why didn't you just tell her to be with Zero?"

He hated even saying it out loud, but if Zero and Yuuki were happy together and loved one another, then shouldn't he want what's best for Zero? Shouldn't he want Zero to be happy?

Kaname's eyes glanced beyond Aido as if reflecting upon the past. "Do you really think I'm so selfish? I really do love her. I would do anything for her, just like you would do anything for Zero. Haven't you realized that yet?"

He looked back and met Aido's eyes. "I fell for you because you were not easily broken and wildly passionate. I care for you, Hanabusa, but my love for you is not the same, nor as deep as it is for Yuuki. Yet, she told me that day when we left the Academy that her heart was torn in half. She wanted to stay for Zero, but she'd ultimately decided to come with me. I told her not to feel obligated. She stopped crying and kissed me for the first time. She said she loved me and wanted to be with me. You have no idea how much I've endured, how _long_ I've waited for her. Zero will never have her heart," Kaname said and his dark pupils dilated.

"I-I don't really understand. If all this time, you've loved her so much, why do you continue to get outsiders like me and Zero involved?" Aido asked and avoided that piercing gaze.

"Hanabusa... I never meant to hurt you... but that day when you came to my study—" Kaname said, and his voice sounded so strained, so raw that before Aido knew it, he was pressed up against Kaname's chest.

His arms wound around Kaname's back, and his face pressed into the vampire's cool, naked chest. He wasn't sure when, but perhaps during his nap, Kaname had showered because of his fight with Zero. Now the pureblood only wore a loose silky robe.

He heard Kaname's dull heartbeat next to his ear, but then he leaned back an inch to look up into those darkened pupils. He knew both of their hearts beat for someone else, and yet, the attraction for one another was still there. It had never left. He still wanted Kaname and Kaname still desired him. The pureblood's fangs were extended halfway as if proving it, and he leaned down and struck his tongue across Aido's lips.

"Damn," Kaname huffed, sounding breathless. "We truly are cursed."

The noble moved back an inch and scrunched his eyebrows questioningly at Kaname's words. The elite vampire chuckled, further exposing his extended fangs.

"It's a vicious cycle, Hanabusa. Don't you see? You can't live without Zero's blood, Zero can't live without Yuuki's blood, Yuuki desires my blood and Zero's blood, and now, I've become addicted to your simple noble blood," he explained.

Aido gasped and tried to step away from Kaname, but the pureblood held him by his forearms. No, that couldn't be possible, could it? Kaname was lying, right?

But when he looked at Kaname again, he saw that satisfied smirk as the older vampire relished in his misery. Finally, he'd realized the true reason for all of their suffering: the vicious cycle and curse of the blood.

It made sense because as much as he hated to admit it, he did depend on Zero's blood, which he found irresistible with its unique taste and pureblood-like qualities. It was only now, after Kaname's words, he realized Zero's blood was the reason he had not regressed into a Level E, just like Yuuki's blood sustained Zero. It was just as Kaname said: a vicious cycle. The four of them could never escape one another.

But wait... he had drunk Kaname's blood first, so why was he addicted to Zero's blood?

"I drank from you first," he said, trying to voice his confusion.

"Yes, it seems that prickly hunter was more powerful than I originally estimated. Do you think I'm just messing around when we fight? For the most part, I seriously want to kill Zero, but he drank my blood as well as Yuuki's blood. He's a unique vampire and vampire hunter. He's dangerous to our kind. I should've let him die a long time ago, but of course, Yuuki refuses to let that happen," Kaname said with such a melancholy expression that for a moment, Aido didn't know how to respond.

Yet, he finally regained his senses and asked, "When did you become addicted to my blood?"

He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about Kaname's answer to his question. Still, he needed to know, and when Kaname's eyes shifted away from his, his heart sped up.

"It was during the last time I fed on you. I realized you tasted different because of Zero's blood. I'm not saying this is the reason I'm now addicted to your blood, but I have to admit, I'm definitely drawn to its taste. Still, there is also the fact that no matter how much I kick you around, play with you, tease you, and even abandon you, you always remain loyal to me, Hanabusa. And now... karma has come back to bite me," he answered.

But when Aido didn't respond, the pureblood looked down at him and a bit of concern creased his forehead. "I'm sorry. Perhaps, I shouldn't have told you all that."

The noble shook his head. "It's fine. I needed to know, but I'm sorry, Kaname. I'm not sure what you expect from me anymore, but just because Yuuki shares her blood with Zero doesn't mean I'll betray Zero by doing whatever with you. I'm going back to my room."

"I never expected you to betray Zero. I only wanted to offer you a comforting shoulder since we are both in the same boat... as the saying goes," he said, but his seductive voice was thick and it rolled down Aido's back like pure silk.

The blond hastily shoved his palms against that hard chest, which probably made matters worse, but he needed distance from Kaname. He needed to walk away. He'd already decided on Zero and not because of his blood.

Not too long ago, he'd made a mistake and tried to be with Kaname as his lover. He hadn't known how to love such an ancient and experienced vampire, nor had he known how to stay by Kaname's side the moment Kaname had betrayed him. Kaname had declared Yuuki his lover and hurt him terribly.

In all fairness, Kaname had warned him from the very beginning that he loved Yuuki. He'd had no pretenses over that, and still, he hadn't been ready to devote his heart fully to Kaname knowing the pureblood's heart belonged to Yuuki. He hadn't been willing to belong to _just_ Kaname. Instead, he'd run to the first person he could find: Zero. He'd gone after the first person who had shown interest in him and used him to get back at Kaname. Of course, that plan had backfired, and he'd ended up falling for Zero.

Yet now, he found himself in a similar situation, only the roles were reversed. Now he had the opportunity to get back at Zero for his betrayal. He could use the elite vampire and hurt Zero. The temptation was undeniably there. He wouldn't mind kissing Kaname, wrapping his arms around him, and pressing their warm bodies together. He wouldn't mind mingling their tongues together, if only to see Zero's expression as he walked in on them.

But amazingly, he resisted because he remembered how it felt. He remembered what he'd felt when Kaname and Yuuki had nearly kissed out in the Academy woods, and how his heart had crumbled at the sight Zero's fangs in Yuuki's throat just seconds ago. What would he accomplish by retaliating a betrayal with another betrayal? Kaname's kisses would only comfort him for those brief seconds, and when they ended, reality would slam back into him. Zero would still be a liar and his heart would still remain shattered into a million pieces.

In that moment, he realized he loved Zero more than he'd ever loved anyone before. He couldn't share him and couldn't stand being betrayed by him. He couldn't sit by and watch Zero lie to him, not like Kaname had done. Kaname was different... Kaname was his pureblood master and someone he'd always respect. He was bound to obey him, and for this fact alone, it was impossible to betray him. He stayed by Kaname's side out of sheer loyalty, not love.

But with Zero, he realized he couldn't stay by his side because he loved him _too_ much. That didn't make a whole lot of sense, but he'd always believed that love could conquer all. He always thought he'd stay by his one true love's side no matter what they put him through... but that wasn't _real _love. No. Real love meant he couldn't stand it if Zero lied to him. It meant being selfish.

Aido tried to struggle out of Kaname's grasp because he desperately wanted to see the hunter. He wanted to talk with Zero and understand why he had lied, but Kaname wasn't about to let him leave so easily. The older vampire clutched his arms and yanked him backwards into a firmer hold. With startling speed, Kaname leaned in and smothered his lips.

He thrashed against the pureblood, but perhaps, he had pushed Kaname to his limit. Those lips were demanding, assertive, and impatient. They forcefully pried open his mouth and plunged a hot tongue in without any hesitation.

In the back of his mind, Aido was screaming, yelling at himself to find a way out of this impossible situation. He knew he should force Kaname to stop, but just how was he supposed to get the ancient vampire to stop, especially when his own mouth had already opened and his tongue was moving of its own free will?

Kaname twisted his tongue back and forth and gently traced the roof of his mouth. He lined his tongue across Aido's upper fangs and licked his upper lip. The young noble felt a slight prick as one of Kaname's ultra sharp fangs came protruding out and nearly delved into his bottom lip.

The pureblood slowed his rampant kisses into softer, tender kisses, which barely brushed Aido's lips, allowing his fangs to retract as he regained control over his hunger. Nevertheless, Kaname's breathing increased, and Aido knew it was only a matter of time before the older vampire sank his fangs into his flesh.

Abruptly, the door burst open, and the silver-haired hunter looked stunned as Aido tried to jump away from Kaname's grasp. The two of them parted but the noble could feel heat rising to his cheeks, which obviously made him look like the guilty party instead of Kaname. Frustrated by the entire situation, yet glad he was free from Kaname's clutches, he stormed past both vampires and out into the hallway, back towards his room.

When he entered his room, he remembered the giant hole and found an even brighter room than before. He grabbed some black sheets from his nearby closet and a stapler from his desk and set to work. By the time the hole was mostly covered, Zero came in and cautiously approached him. His violet eyes shifted to the ground, to the hole, and then finally settled on Aido.

"Why? Why did you kiss him?" he asked.

The blond barely contained the urge to spin around and hurl a dozen accusing statements at the hunter. Instead, he calmly finished stapling the sheets to the wall, and pleased with his makeshift work, he walked to the bed and sat down.

Zero came over to stand just in front of him. His expression was downcast like that of a child afraid of the dark.

"A-Are you going to leave me for him? Are you unhappy?" he asked and began chewing his bottom lip worriedly. That was one of Aido's nervous tics, and he couldn't help but wonder when Zero had picked up his bad habit.

Nevertheless, Zero's questions registered and he tried not to glare up at the hunter. Did Zero really have a right to ask that? How could he be so clueless? Did he still not know Aido had seen everything? Well, fine. He'd spell it out for him.

"No, Zero, I wasn't planning on leaving you. And even though I saw you and Yuuki," he said and paused to study the hunter's wide-eyed expression, "I still don't plan on leaving you," he finished quietly.

Well, that answered that. Zero's expression had guilt written all over it, and idiotic tears surfaced at the corner of his eyes. Why? Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? Did Kaname always pretend he didn't notice how much Yuuki loved Zero? Was that how he got through the day? He just turned a blind eye and buried his sorrows in someone else like Aido?

Well, the noble didn't think he could do that. He loved Zero too much and wanted the hunter all to himself.

"Hanabusa, I-I... I planned on telling you..." he tried to explain, but Aido looked away.

He didn't want to see Zero's frantic eyes; those deceitful eyes, those eyes that only saw Yuuki. It didn't matter. What was done was done, and he'd already lost Zero's heart. He sighed. He was tired. Apparently, he hadn't gotten enough sleep from his nap earlier. Either that, or this emotional rollercoaster was wearing him out.

"Hanabusa!" Zero yelled, and his voice was beyond hysterical, beyond desperate.

He bent down onto his knees before the noble and placed his hands on top of Aido's. "I swear! I swear to you, I love you and not Yuuki! I don't love her in that sort of way, but... I care for her, and yes... I can't deny that I still crave her blood. I'm sorry. I should've told you from the very beginning, but I was so scared," he said, and as his hands gripped Aido's, the noble felt a small tremor travel through his body.

"I thought... I thought everything Kaname said was true. I thought there was no way you'd ever love me or accept me. I always thought of myself as a true monster... and I never really allowed myself to get close to anyone besides Yuuki. But I-I couldn't leave you alone. Kaname was so awful to you and I just wanted to help... but then... I fell for you," Zero said, but his violet eyes shifted down towards their interlocked hands, as if the only way he could say these words was by avoiding Aido's gaze.

"When you left the Academy, I wanted to stop you, but I didn't because I thought I didn't have the right to love someone as beautiful and as pure as you. I thought after all I'd done to you, you'd be better off with Kaname and Yuuki. I truly planned to stay away, but I couldn't help but love you and worry about what Kaname might be doing to you," the hunter mumbled, but again, Zero rushed on before Aido could properly respond.

"I know I don't deserve you and I know I'm an abomination and I'm constantly afraid of hurting you, but dammit, I can't stop loving you!" Zero cried and opened his mouth to ramble on some more.

Aido quickly brought up his hand and pressed a finger to his lips. "Just answer one simple question." And the hunter instantly nodded. "Do you love Yuuki?"

Zero's head shot up and his violet eyes widened. Aido saw a flicker of doubt, but those eyes never left his as Zero answered him. "Yes, but I love her like a brother would a sister."

A bit of relief flooded over his body, which did not go unnoticed by the hunter. He tried to jump up from his knees, but Aido's words stopped him.

"You know, she loves you, and not in a sibling sort of way," he said. "This is probably why she gives you her blood and is devoted to keeping you alive, not that I'm not grateful for that."

Zero nodded again. "I'm aware of her feelings. I can sense most of them when I drink from her, but she's hopelessly devoted to Kaname. In that regard, she's stubbornly like you. She will never abandon him, and I hate that part of her, yet I admire her for it. She may give me her blood to keep me alive, but she would never betray him... unlike Kaname. She is not like that, and I'm not like that, either. I want to be with you and you alone. I didn't lie to you when I told you that earlier. Don't doubt me because Kaname lied to you. I'm not him," Zero said, searching his eyes and imploring him.

Guilt flooded over Aido as he remembered how easily he'd given into Kaname's kiss. "I-I'm sorry. I regret it," he blurted. "Kaname initiated the kiss, but I did nothing to stop him and kissed him back. He told me that the four of us were trapped in a vicious cycle, all trying to cling for one another's blood. I knew, perhaps, you needed something to keep you from falling to a Level E, but I didn't know what," he said as he stared deeply into Zero's purple irises.

"The worst part was being lied to about it. I guess I did want you to feel my pain, and in a weak moment, I let Kaname kiss me," he admitted and felt Zero flinch at his confession, but he quickly rushed on. "But then I realized I'd already been down that road with Kaname. I don't want to keep repeating my past mistakes. I just want us to be happy. I don't want any more lies between us because I, too, decided on you, Zero. I love you, and I want _all_ of you to myself. I won't stand idly by as you are ripped away from me," he said as his emotions almost got the better of him and caused tears to blur his vision.

"I thought I could stay with you even if you betrayed me, but that's not real love. Actually, if you should ever leave me or betray me, I'll probably die from the huge wound you'll leave in my heart," he confessed and paused momentarily as Zero fisted his hands and vehemently shook his head back and forth at Aido's words.

Zero obviously wanted to open his mouth and respond to all he'd said, but he didn't need him to. He already knew what Zero would say, so he spoke again before the hunter had a chance.

"But for now, I understand that Yuuki's blood is a necessity, and we should make it a priority to look for Shizuka Hio."

With his last words, Zero looked a bit alarmed. "You think she'll really just hand over her blood willingly?"

"To Kaname, yes, she will," Aido said and gave the hunter a devious smile.

Zero rose up from his knees and onto his feet. "What are you scheming?"

The silver-haired vampire sat down next to him and lightly traced his fingers through those blond strands. He leaned in and kissed the top of the noble's ear.

"You'll find out soon enough, but for now, isn't it enough that we have each other?"

Zero's lips grazed his cheek and down to his lips. "Yes, more than enough."

Their lips met and their worries faded as their heated passion overruled everything else.

Even Aido smirked under his lover's playful tongue. For once, he had everything he ever wanted. Kaname had practically given him the upper hand and he planned to take full advantage of that damn pureblood, even if it meant using his own blood in order to get Kaname to cooperate. One way or another, he would break this vicious cycle of blood, and he would free Zero of Yuuki's hold over him.

_Yes, Kaname, karma really is a bitch._


End file.
